


Asymmetrical Garbage and A Witch

by hidansbabe530



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Anime Spoilers, F/M, Male!Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica finally got out of home schooling and her first encounter with the Grim Reaper's son is interesting. Eventually, she makes great friends with the most interesting students, none of them knowing that the nurse, Medusa, is really her witch mother, not until Medusa lets her father, Asura the keshin, out of his deep slumber out of the school. Will Kid hate Erica because of her keshin part? Or love her for the rest of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Erica Gorgon
> 
> Family: Medusa and Crona
> 
> Looks: Longish brown hair in pigtails held up with red ribbon. Very shaped. Big breasts, very noticeable hour glass. Deep chocolate brown eyes. Wears a bikini like top that ties in the front and a leather mini-skirt that zips up the back
> 
> Age: 13
> 
> Personality: Erica can be a total bitch. She's a potty mouth and speaks her mind. If you got something to say you better say it to her face. If she likes you and you don't know it depending on her mood when she begins to like you depends on how she expresses it. If you call her a slut or anything on those lines you can except to be going threw a few buildings. And she's pretty damn strong.
> 
> Past: Mother had her and sent her to the DWMA to be raised, she ended up being raised by Stein. Father is a mystery, but not. Separated by Crona because of his black blood. She's a grim reaper. Has two weapons that change into others, Yuki and Suki, twin sisters. She has never met anyone except for Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death. Wishes she could be a little more free. She has a bad temper and depending on the buttons you push depends on how much pain your gonna be in.

**Erica's POV**

I was looking for a mission in the DWMA. Yuki was getting restless and Suki needed to work on some of her responses. I was looking for a good one, like a 3 star meister one. I couldn't find one. I guess I had to ask Lord Death.

When I turned, I began to run in the Death Room's direction and bumped into someone. I looked down since I fell on top of them and realized that I fell on a boy. Yellow eyes, black hair with 3 white stripes on the left and not the right. It kinda bugged me but I blew it off.

"Sorry." I stood up and helped him up. I was nice when first meeting someone, and sometimes after that. I continued to Lord Death's office. When I got there he was talking to his Death Scythe, Spirit.

"Hey Death?" He looked at me and started bouncing. Man, he was so childish. He used to scare the piss outta people, now look at him. I can barely take him seriously.

"Yes Erica?"

"Can I have a mission? All the one's on the mission board seem to easy for me."

"Well, actually yes I do. It's for a three star meister, but I'll give it to you. In the Pyramid of Anubis- One second". He turned and started talking to this kid saying how they need one more soul before they needed to go after a witch. Bye the time they finished it was night time.

"Anyways. In the Pyramid of- One Second I think that's my son calling." He turned to his mirror and the boy from this morning was there. They started talking and then these two girls said something on how the lines on his head where a sensitive topic at the moment. Then Death gave the kid the Anubis mission he was about to give me.

"Whoa hold on a sec. You were just telling me that the mission I was gonna go on was going to be at the Pyramid of Anubis!"

"Oh, you're right I was.... how about you two go together, it might do you some good to meet someone new Erica."

"Like hell it will!" I just gave in and went to where this kid was and we introduced ourselves.

"My name's Erica. I'm gonna flat out say it now I'm part witch. I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me until you have 198 souls anyways so there. What's your name?" He looked at me kinda weird, but introduced himself.

"My name is Death the Kid. I'm also a reaper and I'm Lord Death's son. I have two weapons to keep me balanced and symmetrical."

"Your hair's not though." He fell to the ground and started to whine. His weapons looked at me and started to cheer him up, then we started moving.

"So Death the Kid-"

"Call me Kid"

"Right, Kid. Sorry 'bout the whole hair thing. I'd fix it but I might go insane. You're not the only one who needs the whole symmetry thing. That's why I have two weapons. I need the symmetry. I don't have the human form issue, except for the color of their kimonos." I confessed and Kid got his skateboard out and I got out my broom.

"You have a broom?"

"I said I was part witch didn't I? If you'd rather I'll get my skateboard."

"I'd rather you have your skateboard."

"Fine" I got my skateboard and we headed for Egypt.

We got there and while Kid and I admired the symmetry of the tomb, Suki and Patty were talking about it's size and Liz and Yuki were complaining. We all started inside and Kid and I continued to marvel at the symmetry. Then we stopped.

"Kid? You've been quiet, you okay?" Liz said

"Yeah, you too Erica. 'Sup?" Yuki pointed out.

"I think the picture in my living room is a little to the right?" We both said at the same time.

"That's all!" Liz and Yuki began dragging Kid and I further in. When we encountered mummies, Kid and I left and I realized that I was dreaming and that the picture was fine. Then I met up with Kid and we headed back.

"Hello Anubis, you're as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Kid said. I nodded in agreement and we started in on our skateboards when we saw this ball. They said meow and we picked it up.

"What are you? Such perfect symmetry. You are amazing. Wait no." Kid and I noticed that it had 3 eyelashes on one side and 4 on the other.

"You make me sick get away!" He kicked it and it went flying.

We made it to Yuki, Liz, Suki, and Patty and it seemed like the Pharaoh was stripping them. We broke the bandages and they changed. Yuki and Suki became pistols and I grabbed them so that I could shoot them with my pinkies, Kid seemed to shoot them the same way.

Then we couldn't shoot. The Pharaoh was so symmetrical. We got the shit beat out of us when the Pharaoh came out. We looked at him and got pissed, he wasn't symmetrical.

"You're the most hideous thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Who ever created you should be dug up shot and reburied. You're disgusting disgusting disgusting!"Kid and I went berserk and shot the hell outta the Pharaoh.

I decided to let Kid have the soul and when we were gonna say bye to Anubis, the tomb shattered and when we got back to the DWMA Lord Death took all of the souls we collected.

Great. This is gonna take forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the chapters are going to be VERY descriptive. I was watching the anime for a third time while writing, and every time something happened, I HAD to write it down, so if you've never watched the anime... you should not be reading this story. =)

**Erica's POV**

So I was kinda just walking about bored outta my mind. I decided to go talk to Kid about symmetry, I mean, why not. The boy loves symmetry, so do I, should be fun.

I got to his house and stood there a minute. I realized there was a spot on the upper right hand window that was five inches away from the visible side. It was on the outside and I had to fix it now!

"It's not symmetrical!" I heard a yell from inside and saw Kid try to clean the spot from the inside. It looked like he was crying. I walked up the building making sure I had no chance of destroying any of the symmetry and was looking straight at Kid. "What are you doing here?"

"Open the window and hand me the cleaning supplies." He did so and I cleaned the spot and smiled. "There. All Symmetrical. Hey Kid, can I come in and talk. I'm bored and need something fun to do." He nodded and I walked in, taking my shoes off and putting them behind his. Yuki put her's behind Liz's and Suki behind Patty's. Kid lead me into his living room and I gawked.

"It's perfectly symmetrical!" I smiled and ran around. I bumped into a lamp and Kid almost screamed his ass off. I caught it and pulled out my tape measure and put it back on the table then measure the distance between the other one and the edge of the table and placed the other one exactly there.

"That was almost a horrible catastrophe." I said and sat in the middle of the couch, Kid came and sat beside me.

"What did you want to talk about Erica?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Symmetry!" His eyes sparkled and we got into this long conversation on symmetry. Then I noticed something.

"Where's Yuki, Suki, Liz, and Patty?"

"I saw them all go to their bedrooms. Yuki with Liz, Suki with Patty." I sighed and we continued.

Then we headed to Death's office to watch some remedial lessons. It was Death Scythe's daughter, Maka. He was always talking about her. I heard how she almost made her partner Soul Eater, aka Soul, into a death scythe and ate a cat girl's soul instead and had to start over. And then Black*Star who hasn't got shit for soul's.

Kid sat in this yellow throne and I sat on the floor between his legs. I told him this made everything symmetrical and he shut up.

Maka was grabbed when the Zombie Teacher, Sid, came out of the ground, the fact she was wearing a skirt made her hold it down. Then Soul went scythe and Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon, changed into a chain-scythe.

Sid started talking about how he felt no fear of death and did this stupid thing that was supposed to be like a bell and said that he liked starting class when the bell rang because punctuality was important. Then the battle started.

Sid was holding his gravestone and I kinda thought it sorta looked like a fucked up gun thing. Soul started complaining on being hungry and Maka started saying how they're one star's and he was a three star. I'm sitting here thinking 'Technically he's still alive. More like the living dead.' Then he said in was second period and did that moronic bell noise again. Death that was annoying!

"Oh yeah. When this lesson is over. You're all gonna die." Was he serious? Damn that was so stupid! Seriously. And if he's gonna do that stupid period thing he could at least make it last that long. Anyways. Maka said something about cutting class and going home taking a warm hot bath. Seriously. This whole giant joke like fight thing-a-maggier a) made no sense and b) was pissing me off!

They all started attacking and Sid was telling them how to fight. He's helping them? Fucking idiot! And he continued to say what kinda man he was. I was about to blow. Kid seemed perfectly calm and I mentally applauded him.

Sid smashed Black*Star to the ground and did that stupid bell noise again. I was seriously gonna kick this guys ass if he didn't stop. Then he said class was over and asked Maka if she was ready to die yet. Nice question Mr. Dumb ass. Then started saying how being a zombie removes that fear. Black*Star started to complain. Then he hit Sid. Nice job.Then he got a compliment from Death and then Sid attacked Maka. She dodged and Death made a 'hn' kinda sound and started talking about how Maka can fight despite her fear.

Then Soul said something and they did a Soul Resonance. Then they started Witch Hunter and slipped and sent it towards Black*Star. Then he yelled at her and Maka and Soul started arguing. Then Sid went underground and started randomly attacking. Then Black*Star got this star thing going on, Trap Star. Then Black*Star caught Sid... along with Maka. It was kinda sad and Death turned of the mirror off and Kid started to speak.

"So all they have to do know is find who turned Sid into a zombie right?"

"Right."

"Who's responsible? Do you know? He's no ordinary Meister is he?" Then they started talking about Death Scythe and his old partner. Dr. Franken Stein. Daddy! This is gonna suck. They are gonna get their asses beat quick. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erica's POV**

We continued talking about dad. Patty said that they could send Liz and she said she couldn't. Then Kid asked if this was a little much for remedial lessons.

"You know what's going to happen. They'll die" I can't believe he said that! Dad's not a heartless bastard! We turned the mirror back on. Wow, it reminds me of a TV. Nice.

The four students, were standing in front of a dark house that had stitching all over it, aka, my house. Then they started to insult it. Oh hell no you don't. I've lived there for almost all of my life. It ain't that bad.

Then the door opened and there was the sound of wheels scraping on tile. Then dad came out and his chair got caught on the bottom of the door frame. He fell on his back, got back up and patted his ass off, sitting back down.

He started complaining about how something didn't feel right. He started screwing with his screw and said he was gonna try this again. Everyone started talking about him and Black*Star said he wanted to see what happened next. Dad came out on his chair again. Same results. Wow. I was so embarrassed that he was my dad.

The only other people who knew where Lord Death, Spirit, Yuki, and Suki. Yuki and Suki were sworn to secrecy with one look. Lord Death wouldn't because he would never think of it. And Spirit was who knows where. Dad asked what the students needed.

"You did this. You turned Sid into a zombie!" Then dad guessed that they were kids from the academy. Then Maka asked why he did it. I knew this answer. And dad answered it that exact way. It was an experiment. Then he said everything was a test subject. Bullshit it is. He never laid a hand on me in an unfatherly way.

Dad did his soul analyzes on Soul and Maka. I wanted to hear this so I listened closely. Soul's soul is careless and arrogant while Maka's is earnest and strong willed. Interesting. Then Soul continued asking damn questions and said that Maka could do that too. She said she could and dad creeped her out by reading her soul wavelength.

Then Black*Star brought attention to himself by telling dad to shut up and not ignore him. Dad's soul analyzes fpr Black*Star was self centered and wild. Black*Star jumped down to attack but Dad dodged and hit him. When Tsubaki said Black*Star's name after he hit the ground dad did her soul analyzes, willing to compromise and has a very accepting nature. Then he said the experiment could begin.

Dad asked how he should start his experiment on Maka and she ran and attacked him. He got Soul out of her hands and grabbed one of her ponytails. That's low dad, seriously. He took off her jacket and pulled her shirt up so that her could draw the incision lines on her stomach. Once he did Black*Star came over and attacked him with his soul's wavelength.

Then Kid asked another fucking question. I swear the next question he asks during this fight I'm gonna kill him. Then Lord Death said how Black*Star is actually pretty strong.

Back on the mirror Black*Star noticed that his attack did jack shit and Dad told him how he can change his wavelengths and that when he did his soul analyzes he took the opportunity to find out how to change his soul's wavelength to match theirs and that if the wavelengths are the same Black*Star can't hurt him, but he could hurt Black*Star. Kid asked another question, once Death answered I hit him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You ask way too many questions and you're making it hard to watch the fight!" Dad went over and zapped the shit outta Black*Star's skull. When he finished Black*Star was bleeding from multiple places on his head and he fell to the ground. Tsubaki screamed and Soul flipped the fuck out.

Kid stood up and said that he head to go help. Death tried to stop him since he wasn't a student but he left with Patty and Liz and said that he wanted to be enrolled in classes. After they left I looked at Death.

"He's not doing well as a reaper if he can't tell that Dad didn't actually kill him and just left him unconscious. I'll go get them, can you give me my mirror so that I can finish watching the fight? And is it okay if I ask my dad to enroll me for classes? Maybe it could help me become a better reaper?" He nodded and I went after Kid while watching the fight.

Soul was over Black*Star and Tsubaki was on the brink of tears. Soul told Maka they needed to fight and she ended up falling to the ground shaking saying how she couldn't do it. She must have seen dad's soul. It's huge, has stitches, and a big ass screw in it... last time I saw it anyways. Dad said that she could see his soul and I again sighed. She continued to complain.

I finally got to Kid and the others and he was on the floor, hands and knees, groveling... again. Liz asked what was wrong.

"Did I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle?" Liz kinda sassed him then told him that if they didn't hurry the students were gonna die and I sighed. I always remember to fold the toilet paper into a triangle. He fell on the ground more and continued saying that his father would probably disown him.

I went over to the laughing Patty and started to laugh with her. I heard Liz say that he'd be a great grim reaper and that they should head over to the spooky lab and save the kids and Kid said no. When she asked why he said that if he got defeated by toilet paper he should die and she told him to die. I love these guys. I looked back to the mirror.

Soul was now trying to find out why the fuck Maka was spazzing. Wow he's dumb. She slapped his hand and told him that he wouldn't be like that if he could see dad's soul. Soul started sassing her and telling her that they can defeat him and when Maka looked at him she looked hopefulisher. He told her that dad was just waiting for her to finish her tantrum and that it was polite. Of course dad is! He has to deal with me and my symmetry issues!

Soul turned into a scythe and they soul resonated, dad stood there probably thinking on how the soul resonance works, and they did Witch Hunter. Dad blocked it, then destroyed the Witch Hunter.

When dad walked over to Maka, Soul transformed back to human form and guarded her saying that he won't let dad hurt his meister. Dad smiled and said that they passed. Then said why Soul passed. Then Soul asked why he killed Black*Star and said person started talking. I sighed.

"They're okay guys relax. Kid you can go check on the toilet paper now." He went off. Back to the mirror. Then Soul ranted and dad said it was fun scaring them and that they should've seen the looks on their faces.

Then dad spun in his chair and said that they could spend the night in his laboratory. Oh hell no. I wanted my daddy daughter time. They all denied and I smiled. They left and I went over while Yuki and Suki spent the night at Liz and Patty's. I got there and dad seemed kinda happy.

"What's up Daddy?" 

"Oh Erica I have the greatest news!"

" Scared the shit outta some academy students?"

"Besides that!"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yes."

"Can I join the DWMA?"

"Yes because I'm going to be teaching there!" I smiled and hugged him.

The next day he left late and I sat in the house with my mirror watching the first day. Dad had his chair and tripped over the bottom of the door frame and told the class that they were starting. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all looked like they were gonna piss themselves. Haha! Dad you rock!


	4. Chapter 4

**Erica's POV**

I was home getting ready for my first day at the DWMA. I had to make sure everything was perfect and that took me until 9:30.

I went to Kids house and we all went to school together. When we got there Soul was sitting there.

"Are you here to give us a tour?" Kid asked. Soul looked up and smirked.

"If you think I've been waiting here for three hours to give you a tour you're wrong. If you were here at 7 like you were supposed to you could've looked around yourself." He said seven? No! It can't be seven!

Kid freaked and said that he had to say eight since it was better and horizontally or vertically cut it was symmetrical. I agreed and we both fell to our knees begging him to take it back. Then Liz told us that something was yelling at Kid and I. When we looked we saw Black*Star.

When that happened he broke part of the spike and Kid and I both stood up and screamed. Black*Star hit the ground and said he was a big star and Kid and I told him that he was a pig and that he was stupid to risk his soul to a pair of grim reapers, Liz and Patty went gun and I looked at Yuki and Suki.

"Giant Fan form please girls." They nodded and turned into a pair of big ass black cloth fans with lace trimming.

"6 against 2? Doesn't seem all that fair. For you anyways." Black*Star said. He's really full of himself isn't he? Soul warned us that if we fought them we'd lose. Seriously?

"Bullshit. You won't even lay one of you filthy one star meister hands on me. I might have to rearrange your faces to make them symmetrical though." I smirked and my soul grew. No one noticed because I had the witch part of my soul have soul protect. Same with the eighth I'd rather not mention.

I kinda frowned when Black*Star said he could easily kick my ass. I was a girl and a man could easily whoop my ass. Kid got into his position. A gun faced at each. I smirked and got into mine. Both fans above my head, ready to blow them away, literally.

We started and Kid and I both attacked. To be truthful the gunshots might have been a little loud and probably brought attention from inside but who cares. Those two idiots were doing well dodging. Black*Star started to complain and Kid went to hit him.

I went to Soul and he dodge and I indented the ground. Damn it. Soul went to hit Kid with his arm in scythe mode but Kid blocked it with Liz and put Patty to his stomach. Kid shot him and he went flying a bit. I ran over and stood back to back with Kid.

Soul started complaining on how much it hurt. Wow, he's such a baby. I got shot by Kid once on accident and it didn't hurt. Liz started speaking on how they weren't like other pistols and I just sighed.

"What about us!? We're not just normal fans you know!" Yuki said. I nodded and got close up to Black*Star and hit him with a wind from Yuki and Suki. I smirked.

We continued to attack. I sensed 3 other souls but I kinda blew them off. This was so boring. Way to easy. We continued, but I kinda let Kid do all the work. Why bother trying when I'm so damn bored!

Black*Star ended up on the same side as Soul and I got slightly more serious. They started saying how we should be worrying about our impending deaths. Kid said that almost made him want to laugh and I slightly giggled. How cute. They said that their power of friendship was unstoppable and Soul transformed. They weren't being serious.

Black*Star caught Soul with his head and couldn't pick him up. He hit Soul with his own soul's wavelength and Soul turned back to human form. He turned his back with his hands in his pockets to Black*Star.

"Black*Star, It's over between us."

"Uh, what do you mean Soul?"

"If we stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you. It's for the best."

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" Kid said/asked .

"Wait, things are just starting to get good." Liz and I said at the same time.

"Oh. I understand. But even though it's over. Would it be okay if we stayed friends?"

"You idiot! Of course we're still friends. Forever!"

"Oh Soul!"

"Black*Star!"

"Oh Soul"

"Black*Star!"

"Oh Soul!" I smiled. They were running towards each other during the whole 'Oh Soul/ Black*Star' thing. Then they hugged and got shot.

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped." I looked at Kid and sighed. Seriously? I looked back at them. They got back up and I saw this new look in both their eyes. They're finally getting serious... I think. Black*Star said that they weren't giving up till they beat us.

"Okay. Let's see how that works out." Kid was so freaking serious. How boring. They ran at us. Soul's arm went scythe blade and Black*Star got his soul's wavelength attack ready. He missed Kid and Kid slid under him so that Soul and Black*Star were on either side of him. Soul went to attack Kid but Kid blocked it. I felt so left out.

"What about me damn it!" They continued to blow me off. "Yuki, Suki, gun form." They changed into guns that looked like Liz and Patty and I started to shoot at Soul and Black*Star too.

"You're as slow as you are stupid." Black*Star got a hold of Kid's leg after Kid shot him and Soul, and pretty much pulled him into a split, and Soul landed right between Kid's legs in weapon form. I almost died. That really would've hurt. Kid jumped away and next to me. The 6 of us soul resonated and they looked exactly the same.

"Death Cannon." Kid's sounded cool. My turn.

"Stein Cannon." We both fired and moved back a bit with the recoil. There was a huge explosion and when it cleared there was a big ass hole, and Kid fainted.

When Soul landed between his legs he cut off part of Kid's bangs. Everyone now being in human form I walked over to Kid and sighed. Then Dad came over and so did Maka, explaining what I already knew. Liz had Kid on her back and Patty was poking his head.

"That's it!" I walked over and kissed Kid's right cheek. He snapped up and fell off Liz and onto his ass. He looked at me blushing, I was smirking.

"Now let's see here." I pulled out a pair of scissors."Let's fix your bangs okay?" I smiled sweetly and cut them.

"There. And I made sure they were perfectly symmetrical, okay." He hugged me and started to thank me. I opened my eyes and looked at dad. I totally lost it.

"Daddy!" I flew out of Kid's arms and clung to dad. I spun him around in his chair and started to cry into his shoulder.

"What's wrong Erica?"

"They ignored me Daddy! I didn't even have to fight and I wasted perfect dissecting time because of them!" I continued to cry into his shoulder as he hugged me. Everyone was staring.

"How come I didn't know you were his daughter!?" Kid yelled. I looked at him still teary eyed.

"Don't yell at my daughter. You do again and I'll dissect YOU!" Kid shut up and I stood and smiled. No more tears.

"Daddy you shouldn't threaten reapers. You know we can kick your ass!" Death showed up and told us he watched the fight. Dad sighed and brought us all into the classroom.

"These are our 6 new students. Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters, Yuki and Suki, these are the new weapons. And our new Meisters are Death the Kid, Lord Death's son and my own daughter, Erica." I smiled and clung to him again. Then looked at the table where a rare bird species was strapped. I hit dad over the head.

"Daddy! I told you not to dissect rare species how many times now?"

"About 51.

"It's the 52nd dumbass!"

"Watch your tongue or you're grounded." I stared at him and sat on the ground and pouted. "You're 13 now stop acting like you're 5."

"I never acted like this when I was 5!"

"You're right. I think you were more well behaved at 5."

"You hate me!" I started to cry and Stein came to my side to comfort me.

"There there. I'm sorry. I won't ground you if you stop crying okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled and jumped up.

"Look at the little cry baby." I turned to see a boy pointing at me. That asshole. I growled. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"You're disgusting!" I freaked and ran and hide behind Kid.

"What's wrong Erica?" he asked.

"That kid's not symmetrical!"

"WHAT!?" Kid and I started to spazz until dad put a scalpel to our backs and told us to sit down. We were sitting next to each other and some kid pushed me when I was about to sit down and I landed in Kid's lap. I looked at him and blushed deeply.

"Look at the two lovebirds!" The kid who pushed me yelled. I stood up blushing. I sat in my seat and looked down so that my hair was in my face and no one could see my eyes.

"Erica?" I heard my father say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked toward the person the hand belonged too. It was Kid.

"Erica, ignore them okay?" He slightly smiled and I blushed a little more and turned front. This was gonna be a good school year.

The day ended and Death said that he was going to take Kid home because he fainted again, someone ripped his coat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erica's POV**

I was walking around the school with my dad. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were all on missions and Kid was fixing his damn house.

We were heading to the Nurse's Office. Dad opened the door and Spirit jumped right on him saying something about healing him with Nursing Loving and kissing his pain away, then he realized it was dad.

"Hey there Spirit, I've been looking for you." Then Spirit jumped onto one of the bed's and freaked the fuck out. I giggled and watched.

Then dad said something about switching the middle toe on his right foot with the one on the left. And since Spirit is so damn stupid, he checked.

Then Dad started talking about Maka and how he didn't think the marriage was going to last. But now he was reassured. Then Spirit said that him an Maka's mom were divorced and dad said that he already knew that. I giggled again. Spirit flipped the fuck out, again.

Then dad got serious and told Spirit about the Demon Sword showing up. They teamed up and started to leave.

"Where do you think your going Erica?"

"With you. Yuki! Suki!" They appeared and we continued.

"Erica, I want you to test your far distance soul searching abilities."

"Italy, near Maka and Soul. Let's go." We went, as fast as we could. We were outside the door of this big building with Gothic Architecture. I heard Maka scream and Spirit went weapon mode and dad shoved him threw the door.

We went in and saw a boy with pink hair and a black robe, looking more like a dress. He had Spirit go threw him. It was.... Crona. Dad had kicked him, poor Crona.

I looked down and Soul was in pain. Spirit tried to look cool. Ragnarok started to pick on Crona. Damn it. I stayed with Soul and Maka while Spirit and Stein went to fight.

Crona started to spazz about Stein's screw and not being able to deal with it. Dad soul pulsed him, and he got hit by black blood. This is bad. Crona's going to be a kishin.

They continued to spazz and fight. Then dad soul pulsed again and Crona went outside. Dad got hit again, then they continued to fight. Then used Spirit Body.

Then Crona got hit by dad's attack and Crona 'died'. Bull shit. Soul Rejection. Poor Crona. Then a witch appeared. And a powerful one. Medussa. A snake witch. Of course. Anything else I should know about. I sighed and was about to release soul protect on my witch half, but decided not to.

Then Maka asked stupid questions and Crona was gonna be it so much trouble. Then The Vector Arrows came. Stein used Witch hunter. Then Medussa sent her snake to get Crona. Then she left. We hurried and brought Soul back to the DWMA. But not before Spirit had a semi-touching moment with Maka.

Soul was in the nurse's office while Spirit went to see Death. Maka waited outside the door while dad and I worked on Soul. We came out and Maka wanted to find out how Soul was, and dad said he was okay, then Maka and I went in to check on Soul.

She looked at Soul and began to cry. Then Black*Star came in and started freaking out. Then he was Maka Chopped. Tsubaki started talking to Maka, and she wiped away her tears.

Then Doctor Medussa came in. Then Black*Star was all better. Then we noticed Spirit on Medussa's leg. And he was also Maka Chopped. Then Maka felt bad and Medussa reassured her. I sighed. Medussa you witch. Literally.

**3 days later**

I went with Kid to the Library. He wanted to look up Excalibur. He got the book from under Black*Star and dad told them how he couldn't handle it either. I went with them to get Excalibur.

I easily got threw the water, but Kid almost died and had Black*Star carry him. They found a fairy and talked to her and she just gave them this look and flew away. I've heard about Excalibur from daddy, but I'd let them find out themselves.

They got up to where Excalibur was and Black*Star pulled it out, then he put it back for the sake of Kid. Then Kid pulled it. Then he spoke, and I hid. Then I saw this weird looking white thing. Then, he spoke. And I almost died.

Black*Star and Kid were laughing. Excalibur kept interrupting after he asked questions. Then he just kept going. This was bad. Then there were previsions. And I wanted to kill him. And they both just put him back in the ground. Then we left and I was laughing my ass off. And home we went.

**Next Day**

Excalibur had something for the boys in the classroom and Soul was all better. I went in with them and burst out laughing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Erica's POV**

Black*Star and Tsubaki went to get the Enchanted Sword, Masamune, Tsubaki's brother. I was watching from Death's room. This wasn't good. Black*Star freaked out and started calling everyone the Enchanted Sword. Then they realized that Black*Star was from the Star Clan, and they all spazzed out. Then Black*Star and Tsubaki had to leave. Then Black*Star told his story. It was bad, but I knew he'd be okay.

Then they went back and the boy from earlier had been possessed by Masamune. They started battling it out and that's around the time everyone else came. They all started freaking out and then dad helped explain shit.

In the end, Tsubaki went into the Enchanted Sword. While she was fighting in there, Black*Star was getting the shit beat out of him by the villagers, and when one went to hit Tsubaki, Black*Star threatened to kill him. After that, Tsubaki came out and gave Black*Star a hug.

Then they came back and we threw a party. Then this girl came out with purple hair and cat ears. I looked at her for a moment, until something sparked in my head.

"Blair!" And with that her towel fell. She looked at me and we hugged.

"It's been forever Erica!"

"I know Blair. Still being seductive I see. What happened to your pumpkin house.... Soul?"

"Yeah. So I live here now."

"Cool." Then there was a witch's presence. I ran with Maka and saw Medussa.

"Medussa? Did you come to investigate the two witches too?"

"Why yes Erica." I nodded. I left with Medussa once Soul appeared, telling them I was going to make sure she was okay walking home.

"How's Crona?"

"You mean your brother? He's fine. For now."

"Mama."

"Now now Erica. Be careful. Everyone knows your mother's a witch. If anyone hears you call me that, they'll know."

"Sorry."

"It's okay dear."

"You're gonna revive the Kishin aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And what will happen to Crona?"

"I don't know yet." I looked down. Crona had always had issues. And the little one put him through hell. I wasn't used for the black blood experiment, but I was used as a witch, but I never went to Witch Mass. I was never allowed too, because I'm not full witch. And Stein was raising me, so I never could anyways. Even if I tried, we were to busy dissecting things.

"You gonna release 13?"

"Yes. And Eruka's going to help me."

"The Frog Witch? The other was Mizune wasn't it?"

"The oldest one yes."

"Killed her?"

"Yes."

"Witch"

"You too dear." I sighed and we got to Eruka.

"Eruka" I bowed my head slightly.

"Erica. Ribbit." I shook my head and looked over to Crona.

"Crona." I smiled and walked over to him, Ragnarok glared at me.

"Back off you little witch."

"Shut up, all you are is a fucking bully. Let me talk to Crona without your shit please."

"Hell no bitch."

"Fuck you."

"You would."

"In your dreams."

"Totally." I turned to Medussa.

"Mom!"

"Ragnarok! Behave! You don't talk to my daughter that way!"

"And he can talk to Crona that way?!"

"I don't really care." My eyes narrowed.

"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"I called you a witch."

"That's what I thought." I went back to my house. Yuki and Suki were talking about something and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Talking to your mother?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

"See your bro?" She continued.

"Yeah."

"He's so cute!" Suki sighed.

"Only you would think that Suki." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Yuki! At least I don't like Spirit's daughter's partner!"

"At least mine fits my personality!" Yuki bit back.

"Same here!"

"I will tie you both to a chair and through you into the desert surrounded by rattlesnakes and scorpions if you don't calm the fuck down!" I barked. I was tired of yelling today.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"I'm going to bed."

**Next day**

I was in mom's house watching through Eruka's eyes.

"Set 13 free?"

"Yup. His name is Free."

"No shit. He's an immortal that has been locked up for 200 years. He is kinda cute though."

"No." My mother gave me a firm look.

"Already have my eyes on someone else mum." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Tell you when the time comes 'kay?"

"Fine." Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Maka were all in London, when Free showed up. He lost and Maka coughed up Black Blood.

When morning hit, Maka was talking to Medussa, I was in there for my check up, she started looking for Maka's file when Daddy came in.

He started saying all this stuff and then called Mama a witch. She said sexual harassment and Dad laughed and said to sue Spirit first. He fell. Then left.

"Mama."

"I know." She spoke to Eruka and Sid got blown up... so I thought. I was then sent on a mission with Kid.

We were in row boats. Liz and Patty were paddling Kid's while he wore something like his father's outfit, and Suki and Yuki were paddling mine. I was in my normal outfit though. We got to a village that had a huge bite mark in it.

"Seriously? The village was swallowed up?"

"That's why Death City is in a desert in Nevada and not the Baltic Sea." Yuki said with a slight smart ass tone.

"Yuki, stop being smart."

"But Erica! It's true!"

"And the wind blows sand in how much?" I turned to her and she put her hand up like she was going to say something, but decided to change her mind.

"Never mind." We got in, no clue how, it was pretty much a giant cliff, and we found a survivor. He was saying something about a 'Black Dragon', I shook my head and we headed to a library.

Patty was reading picture books and acting like animals. Yuki and Suki had gone around to look for something good, and Kid and I were doing research while Liz watched Patty.

"Nidhogg?" I read, tilting my head slightly.

"Yup, it's a ghost ship."

"Don't tell Liz that." Kid smiled and I kept reading, then Liz complained and we all left, after finding Suki and Yuki arguing over this comic book.

We got back in the row boats and Liz started to complain again. Then there was mist. The Nidhogg showed up next to us. It was really creepy. Patty rammed the ship wrong and was told to do it again by Kid.

Suki and Yuki went fan mode and our rowboat turned into my skateboard and I got on the ship that way. They changed back and the skateboard disappeared. Kid was waiting for us and we went.

"Human souls. Up ahead. A little over 6 meters." I said as we entered one of the corridors. We got there and I just fell to the ground. "Souls or not they should at least be set up symmetrically!" Yuki, Suki, Liz, and Patty sweat dropped.

"I understand what you mean but it could be worse." I nodded and when Kid tried to collect the souls to bring back to the DWMA this guy with a gun showed up.

"Yuki, Suki!" They transformed and right when Kid told Liz and Patty to transform the Gun guy, okay, pirate, yelled Nidhogg and Liz fell threw the floor. Patty laughed, and Kid had to dodge like mad. I kept trying to hit the Pirate but it didn't work. He kept finding a way to send it back at me.

Patty was going to transform, but Kid couldn't. We ended up running to the deck, but the Pirate got in the way and him and Kid had a long argument, eventually we made it through the ceiling where Liz was.

"Oh, Hi sis." Patty said. Kid started freaking. "You're back!"

"Patty! I missed you so much!" They were going to have this sisterly hugging moment until the pirate came back. They transformed and when we were just about to fight, Ragnarok came and cut half the pirate's head off. Crona pulled Ragnarok out of the ship and had him eat all the human souls.

"Damn it Crona!" Kid looked at me kinda funny. I walked up and Ragnarok came out. I glared and looked at Crona again. "Onii-sama. I don't want you to be a Kishin."

"But, Mother will abandon me."

"Crona." I almost started crying, until Kid started firing at Crona. They got into it and Crona destroyed the ship.

Kid and I went after him, and the mist disappeared, revealing the Sun, which was perfectly symmetrical. Kid and I went after it. I did on purpose. Ragnarok would starve Crona if we caught up.

We got to the DWMA when Kid and I went to talk to Death. The four weapons went home. Then Kid and Death started talking about the Kishin under the school, when Kid looked at me.

"What did you mean by 'Onii-sama' when you were talking with the demon sword?" I looked down.

"What does he mean Erica?" Death bounced.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this Lord Death. But the Demon Sword is my brother. He's being used by Mother to become a Kishin. But so far it hasn't worked and she's beginning to give up hope on him and is soon going into the process of using one of the students instead. Soul Eater." They looked at me and gasped.

"Erica, who is your mother?" I looked at the ground and cried silently.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Death. But I have to keep it secret. Mother will kill Crona if I tell. I'm sorry Lord Death." I stood and left, since I was kinda in a bowing form. They probably will never trust me after what happens tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning in bottom notes!

**Erica's POV**

Well Kid, Liz, Patty, Yuki, Suki, and I were at the front door of the academy waiting for Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. Patty saw them and called them over. Black*Star looked more like he was drunk then dressing up for a party.

It was the anniversary of the DWMA. Liz and Patty were wearing matching red spandex jumpsuit like things while Yuki and Suki were wearing matching black strapless dresses. Kid was in this white tux and I was in a silver strapless dress, hair in a bun. Kid looked upset and Maka asked why. I kinda looked at the ground. Kid responded and then looked at Black*Star.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA." We all went inside and Kid told us to enjoy ourselves because his father was going to give his greetings shortly.

And shortly it was. He started saying hey and stuff and people started acting like they've never seen him before. Death gave his thing and then Kid did this boring speech and thank Death Black*Star interrupted. I laughed as they fought and soon the party started.

Black*Star was stuffing his face, Tsubaki was watching, Soul was standing out on the balcony, Maka was bringing him food, and Liz, Patty, and Kid were doing this weird dance where their arms were locked and kicking their legs. This was good Jazz. Yuki and Suki were dancing together and I watched. I felt kinda happy. Then Spirit forced Maka onto the dance floor and Daddy did the same to Mama. Then after a few minutes Mama tried to kiss him and Sid came in warning everyone to run.

"It's about time Sid." Mama left and Sid sent us away and then the party room was locked. Kid and Daddy looked at me.

"Erica?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Did you know?" I began to cry.

"Y-Yes Daddy." Everyone kinda glared and Kid told them about the Kishin and we changed and got ready to go after them.

Soon we were in the chambers and ran into Spirit. A few minutes after we ran into Mama, got a plan and Kid and I headed after Free and Eruka.

Kid had an issue with me and my broom but he kept his mouth shut. We ran into a symmetry issue and then got to 'Free'. We fought him and then Black*Star came and Kid figured out he was a hologram and we left, after a few more minutes we got to the Kishin holding chamber and the madness was intense.

"Shit." Kid freaked out and then realized he was seeing things. Black*Star came in and when his sixth sense kicked in failed and the Kishin awoke.

He saw Eruka and they both screamed. Teehee. I shouldn't be laughing! Black*Star attacked and got launched backwards. Then he looked at me.

"Erica?"

"Asura."

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your father?"

"You're right Father." I thought that Kid was gonna die. Along with everyone else.

"The Kishin is your Father ribbit."

"Yes Eruka. That's one reason why Mother and you guys weren't allowed to kill me. Father'd kill you before you killed his little girl. Right Father?" He nodded and outstretched a hand.

"Come my daughter. Join me and take down Death." Kid and Black*Star almost exploded. I shook my head.

"Sorry Father, but I can't. My crush would be crushed." They all gawked.

"What? Who do you like my darling?"

"Tell you later Father." He got so pissed and shot through the ceiling and Maka followed.We went up and this ancient security system went and tried to destroy Asura. Eruka started to freak out at Free because the cube disappeared and Death came out.

"I might have over exaggerated. I am a man, we do show off sometimes." Then Death fought Asura and then Asura got out of Death's reach and left with the others. I didn't see my mother. Later there was a meeting in the Death Room.

"Erica?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Asura said something to me before he left."

"What may that be Lord Death?"

"He asked me to watch over his daughter and find out who she had a crush on. Wanna explain?"

"Well... Asura is my Father." Stein seemed to be hit hard by this. "He wanted me to help kill you Lord Death, but I told him no."

"Erica?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Who do you like?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Lord Death."

"Erica?" I turned and saw Crona.

"Onii-sama!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"So we are only half brother and sister?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't think I can handle that."

"Don't worry Crona." Suki was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her chest, light blush on her face. "We can help you handle it." I giggled.

"Ooooo. Crona and Suki sitting in a tree." Yuki started.

"Yuki." I said.

"Yes?"

"Don't make me."

"Make you what?" I cleared my throat.

"Soul and Yuki?"

"Okay!" Soul and Crona looked lost.

"I'll tell you boys later."

"Erica."

"Yes Lord Death."

"Explain your soul to us please." I nodded.

"Half is human, one-fourth is Grim Reaper, and one-eighth is witch and the other one-eighth is Kishin." They all nodded. Kid looked a little upset. "Kid?"

"I don't know what to think of any of this. You were our friend and you end up being one-fourth of the two things we are trying our best to destroy. So what do we do with you? Kill you, lock you up, or let you stay how you have been?" I almost broke down crying.

"Erica." Stein said.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"I need to tell you and Crona something."

"Yeah?"

"Medussa is dead." I froze, this time the tears were really rolling down my face.

"What else can go wrong?" I whispered.

"Well Kid could hate you Erica." I glared at Yuki.

"Yuki."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Uncool."

"Right back at you!" I was about to blow.

"Erica?" Maka asked carefully.

"Yeah Maka?"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"No." I answered honestly. Black*Star scoffed.

"Why the hell should we care? I say kill her."

"And I say that if you want Asura to come back and finish Death City go right ahead. You weren't listening were you. Asura is my biological Father and killing me will send him over the edge. He'll come back with more power letting madness affect everyone, including all of you." Black*Star scoffed again.

"So I didn't redeem myself by stopping Father from awakening. The least you can all do is stop. We didn't tell you for a reason. Knowing I'm a witch makes it hard enough to trust me and this only makes it worse. The least you could do is behave. Think of it this way. I can sense my father and can tell you where he is and what he's thinking. I'm a good asset right now."

"Erica's right. If we can find out what Asura is thinking and what he knows then we may be able to kill him." Maka said.

"If Erica doesn't withhold information again."

"Liz. Seriously. Shut up. You're pissing me off."

"So what?"

"FYI Asura isn't the only one that can kill Death. If I can kill him and Stein even when using Death Scythes, then what makes you think I can't kill you?" They all glared. "Kid, you heard me down in the chambers, I won't kill Death."

"I heard you witch. Or would you prefer Kishin?" My heart stopped. I was now crying, again. "What's wrong with you?" Suki TOTALLY snapped.

"You jerk! You don't know anything about her and that's just low! Do you know how angry she is that Stein wasn't her real father? Or how mad she was that Medussa was her mother? Or how she acted when she found out the plan? She feels horrible already because everything's gone wrong! You keep saying 'You were our friend Erica' Have you noticed something here? Crona is right there and you're not thinking about killing him! You are all horrible! Leave her the fuck alone! And Kid! You are the worst! Did you ever think about Erica's feelings?!"

"What feelings?"

"She fucking lo-"

"Suki shut up!"

"But Erica I-

"It doesn't matter anymore! He hates me okay!" And I ran home, crying the whole way. I got in my room and threw myself onto my bed. Then Stein walked in.

"Erica?"

"Stein."

"Erica, you're still my daughter." Stein said firmly.

"Daddy."

"You okay honey?" I sniffled.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Stein asked.

"You heard. Kid hates me."

"And why does it bug you so much?"

"Because *sniff* Because... I love Kid!" Dad looked absolutely shocked and just held me.

"It's okay Erica."

"No it's not. Everyone hates me and will hate me." I said.

"Well we won't know till tomorrow. It's been a long night. Go to sleep. Yuki and Suki are staying at Maka's and Crona is staying at the academy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Erica."

"The madness is affecting you bad isn't it?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fanfiction, (quick manga spoiler) pretend that Kid and Asura aren't related because they were both made from part of Death's soul. They aren't related in the world that is this FanFiction =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Erica's POV**

I woke up and Daddy was on his computer. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yuki and Suki stopped by Erica. They said that the others are hanging out and they really would like their meister there as well. They said something about the basketball court." The doorbell rang. "Can you go get that dear?"

"Yes Daddy." I opened the door and there stood Yuki and Suki.

"Come on Erica. We'll be late." I nodded.

"It's Suki and Yuki Daddy! I'm going out!"

"Be careful and don't forget to talk to 'you know who' about yesterday!"

"'I know who'? Who's that?"

"Who do you like?"

"Nevermind Dad!" I was blushing and we left.

"Told Stein about Kid?"

"Yup."

"I guess that's cool." I rolled my eyes. Yuki sounds so much like Soul it isn't even funny. We got to one of the many stairs and there was Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Hello Erica. How are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Better from-"

"Yeah Kishin how are you?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki sassed.

"What?"

"That's rude!" Black*Star turned his head.

"Yo!" It was Soul and Maka. I kinda turned from everyone. Yuki and Suki probably didn't think of asking the others if I could come to. All of them except for Tsubaki, Maka, Yuki, Suki, and Crona hate me.

We started for the basketball court and there stood Kid and Patty. Kid looked so handsome in his pink polo, black over shirt and jeans. I've never seen him in something so casual. Maka sat down and I sat next to her. She was reading a book. What was I gonna do? Didn't think of bring anything to do.

I found a can of spray paint. I picked it up and looked at it. Black*Star called Maka over and they had a small discussion and she threw her book at him. Haha. Deserved that one dumbass. Liz decided not to come and I'm glad she didn't. I wasn't really a sport person. Not like they'd accept me anyways.

By how everyone but Maka, Yuki, Suki, and Tsubaki are acting, no one even wants me here. Crona is at the DWMA in what seems to be a jail cell. And Daddy had a meeting with Lord Death and other Death Scythes today. I hope Marie and Justin are there. I like them. But why should any of that matter.

I heard something about captain's and punishments and tuned in. If Kid's team lost all of his picture frames would be moved 2 centimeters and if Maka's team lost she'd have to spend a day with Spirit. Then she asked why Black*Star didn't wanna be captain and he said something about being sorry for forcing her to play.

I sat down holding the spray can and watched. Soon Daddy and Marie were sitting on the bench on either side of me and Marie started complaining about the usual not finding a husband shit.

"At least the love of your life doesn't hate your guts for being the daughter of a witch and the Kishin Asura." She shut up real quick. Kid made a shot and I smiled. He's so perfect. Then Daddy said something about Kid's good shot and him and Marie started talking.

"I'm going to have to stay at your place." Is all I heard.

"You're going to stay with us Marie? That's so exciting!" She smiled and Spirit came over. Soon the game ended and Maka's team lost. "I wish you luck Maka!" She seemed distant and ready to break down any second.

Then she came over, not wanting to of course, and asked Spirit to hang out some time. Spirit was over joyed. Then he puked and Maka went to make sure he was okay. Then she ran off to give him medicine. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny about that Erica?"

"Well it's just so funny. Remember when we did that Daddy?"

"Why call him that if he's not even your real father?" It was Kid that said that. And let me tell you it cut like a knife.

"Kid, you will never understand the bond between a father and his daughter so don't start saying shit to my daughter or you'll be my next dissection in class tomorrow."

"Stein, it's okay, don't worry about it." I was looking at the ground with my eyes shadowed, trying to withhold tears. "I should have known that I'm never gonna be accepted ever again because of who my parents are. But you wanna know what bugs me the most? Look at the Star Clan. They accept the child of that clan on the way to becoming Kishins but won't accept the person who isn't even a full Kishin." Black*Star was not happy.

"You wanna say that to my face!"

"What's the point? It's not gonna change anyone's mind. If you look at who you have accepted and who you are rejecting, how am I any different? A member of the Star Clan, the sister of a demon sword, two thugs, the demon sword who happens to be the son of Medussa. Why can't you accept the daughter of Medussa? Why can't you accept the daughter of the Kishin Asura? Why can't I be accepted for 1/4 of my being when you accept other's whose souls are worse? I understand that all because her brother was a demon sword that accepting Tsubaki isn't a real issue, Black*Star's family were on the way to being Kishin and were wiped out before anything could happen to him, Liz and Patty met Lord Death's Son, and Crona was purified by Maka. How am I different? My biological father is out and there is nothing that can be done about it right now. I'm no different then I was. Well, I can't say that. I have changed. I'm now depressed and pathetic because those who were supposed to be my friends, be there for me no matter how tough it got, no matter who or what I was, the only ones that stuck by my side, were 4 girls. Maka, Yuki, Suki, and Tsubaki are the only friends I have now because you guys can't see through the Kishin and the Witch running through my veins. What would you do if one of your other friends were like this? Kid, what would you do if you found out that Liz and Patty were part witch? Or that Asura was their father? Would you abandon them now?"

"No. Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends?"

"And what was I?"

"You were my friend, but-"

"What changed then?!" Tears began to fall. "You knew I was part witch! I knew that mom was the nurse in the school and I didn't say anything! Do you know how hard it was to do that? What would you do in my position? Would you rat out your parent?"

"No but-"

"And you hate me for not saying anything! I was defending her because who would my brother have huh? His father was killed by the head witch! He would have no one! And like hell the academy would have accepted him at that time! Do any of you know how hard this is on me?" The tears fell faster. "I can't do anything about who my father is! So why hate me for it! What if Maka's father was the Kishin! What would you do then? Her mother was a meister and her father was the Kishin? Would you push her away?" I may have just asked the same question twice, but I stopped caring.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Then why push me away!? How am I different?!"

"Because... I... I don't know." Kid looked down at the ground.

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I... i don't know."

"You're an asymmetrical bastard!" Kid fell to his knees.

"You're right. I'm an abomination. I shouldn't deserve to live."

"That's right!" Suki was back to bitching side. "Do you know how much Erica has suffered? This all happened YESTERDAY! And she has never felt so horrible. She can't control who her parents are? She said she wasn't going to kill your father, so why treat her like her biological father? You heard her, she'd prefer Stein as a dad. What Erica sees in you I'll never know. I don't see what Yuki sees in Soul either. Look at what has happened to Erica. You guys say that she's a horrible person, look what you're doing?"

"Suki."

"She looks up to you the most Kid." And of course she continues.

"Suki."

"She has looked up to you since you've met."

"Suki." I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Erica has never felt like the way she does towards you."

"Suki!"

"Erica lo-"

"Damnit Suki listen for once will you! It doesn't matter damn it!" I started to choke on the tears. "I'm going home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Erica's POV**

I got home and a few minutes later, Sid and Maka came.

"Yes?"

"We're having issues with your brother." My ears perked and I left with them, leaving a note for Dad. We got to the DWMA and headed for the.... I don't even know, dungeon I guess.

"I talked with him for a long time. He said since I was a zombie, he didn't know how to deal with me."

"I see."

"Sounds like Onii-sama."

"He's incredibly depressed."

"That sounds like him too."

"I can't think of what else to do." We got to a fork in the hall. "His room's down that way."

"So I finally get to see Crona."

"I can't wait to see Onii-sama." I felt tears begin to form a little.

"Maka, you've seemed to find a way to connect to and understand his soul wavelength. I'd like you two to teach him some things so he can become more accustomed to the Academy."

"It's no problem. We're happy to help out."

"Thank you."

"Why am I surrounded by a place like this?" It was Marie, she must have gotten lost. "It's dark and drafty down here."

"Oh she finally showed up. Take her around the school while you're at it." I nodded and Marie continued to whine. Jeez, she can kinda get annoying. She finally realized we were there and she got all happy like we had saved her from this horrible problem. Physically, maybe, mentally, HELL NO!

She picked up Maka and moved her telling her to hang on for a second. She started to freak out about thinking she was gonna die down here and Sid reminded her she used to come to this school. I sighed, when was I gonna see Crona? I missed him. And Suki did to. Yuki could care less as long as Soul was around. Will never understand those twins.

We finally started moving. We got to Crona's room and Maka knocked and announced the fact she was coming in. I followed close behind her. When we got in it looked like no one was there. I kinda sighed. Crona's hiding again.

Then he called Maka and I from behind the door in a corner.... okay so he wasn't hiding, but I could tell he wanted to. Maka freaked out and asked what he was doing and he informed her that he felt safer in the corner... that sound so wrong in at least three different languages.

"Come on, you look like someone's given you a time out. Here. Stand up." She reached out her hand and Crona took it and stood. I felt so happy that Maka had connected with Crona. Once he stood, I latched.

"Onii-sama. I'm so glad you're okay." I cried a little. He hugged me back. "Maka and I are going to show you around the academy okay?"

"O-Okay." Marie walked in and Maka introduced her. Marie tried to make Crona feel like he wasn't alone, but he was... kinda... I was a little more in the boat then Marie was. Crona got a little less comfortable and then Sid stuck his head in and let me tell you, all of our efforts failed. We had to kick Sid out because he scared Crona.

Then fucking Ragnarok came out and Maka called him 'Mini-Ragnarok' because he was so tiny. It was so cute. Marie agreed with me. He called Maka an ugly cow. Maka said she felt closer to him knowing that he wasn't gonna hurt her, and he took Crona's hand and made him flip her skirt. Poor Crona. Maka blushed and Ragnarok insulted her saying that she didn't have much to look at under there. Maka freaked and in the process of getting back at Ragnarok, she hurt Crona and he coward in the corner again.

We started the tour and Crona clung to Maka like I did to Daddy when I was young. I walked right next to him. I was a little jealous of Maka, but I knew that I couldn't support him forever, I can't be the only person he can depend on.

Getting him around the school was difficult, Maka and I actually had to push him a few times. We finally got to the balcony and Maka told him to stop hiding and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Crona stood and saw Death City.

It was a really nice view from here. He started to complain about how bright it was. Which is understandable, he's never been in the sun much, mostly the dark. The other two started laughing and he didn't understand why.

Soul caught up with us in the classroom and asked Crona how he liked the school. Crona said that it wasn't the place for him. Marie tried to reassure him again and Crona wanted to go back to his corner and Soul was about to beat the poor kid.

Maka came up with the idea of poetry and when Soul laughed, Maka hit him. Maka said something about writing poetry makes her feel better and when Soul laughed again and called her emo, the desk he was laughing on broke. Damn Maka's violent.

Crona agreed to the poem and when he gave it to Maka she read it with Marie and they went to the side saying they wished they were never born, then Black*Star read it, same thing, then Soul read it, same thing, then Crona just followed suit and Sid just did for no apparent reason. I read the poem last. It was so sad and depressing.

"Crona, this poem is beautiful. You did great. It's one of those poems that really get into the reader's head and tells them the depressing feelings you have. And you guys think my Onii-sama's poems are depressing, I'd hate to imagine what would happen if you read the ones I've written in the last 24 hours." They looked at me.

"Yours are worse?" Soul asked. I nodded.

"If this makes you wish you weren't born I think reading mine will make you suicidal." They stared in shock.

"You're that depressed?" I nodded. "I'm so sorry Eri-"

"You're pathetic." I looked at Black*Star. That prick! "You think your poems are-" I wrote a poem real quick and showed it to Black*Star. He curled in a ball. "I wanna kill myself now."

"That's what I thought." Marie went home and Maka, Soul, and Crona went on a mission and I went to the court with Black*Star. Everytime he started to say something, I held out the poem, and he shut up. We got to the court and there was Tsubaki, Yuki, Suki, Kid, Patty, and Liz. They started to play ball, Liz sat on he side with me.

"What are you doing here?"

"My brother went on a mission with Maka and Soul. Yuki, Suki, and Tsubaki are my only friends and going home I'll be lonely, write more poems and become more depressed. Don't try to pick a fight because all I have to do to bring Black*Star to his knees his is write a fucking poem got that?"

"I just asked why you were here you damn bitch."

"And you're a whore. Any other questions? You talk to me in a bitchy way I'll talk to you the same way only ten times worse." She rolled her eyes and started to paint her nails. I hope she messes up. This was so damn boring. I found the spray paint can again.

I walked over to a blank area, which was pretty big surprisingly since everywhere was covered in graffiti. I started to make a black heart, of course perfectly symmetrical, and when I finished it was all filled in. I found some red paint and continued. By the time I was done, there was a bloody rose in the middle of the heart and it leaked to the ground. I didn't hear any dribbling and when I turned there stood Tsubaki, Yuki, and Suki.

"Are you hurting that much Erica?" I nodded and Tsubaki hugged me. Black*Star was about to say something but stopped.

"What are you so depressed about bitch?" Liz was really pissing me off.

"Shut up whore." I kinda pulled away from Tsubaki "You know what... nevermind, you missed the bitch out session, I don't need to go through it again."

"Patty already told me about it and I don't care. You're the daughter of the Kishin Asura and it's all your fault that he escaped. If you would have never come here this wouldn't have happened."

"Really now? You think that if I wasn't here you'd do better? Nothing would have improved. Actually you're right for once. If I never showed up, I would've stayed happy! I wouldn't be heartbroken. No one would hate me. I'd continue outside of the academy and the only people who would know of my existence would be those who knew from the beginning! No one would hate me... the love of my life wouldn't hate me."

"The love of your life? Please, why would the love of your life love you back anyways if he ever found out who or what you were." I looked Liz in the eyes.

"Because we love symmetry." Yuki and Suki gasped.

"Why could you tell them?!" Suki whined.

"I didn't tell them. I hinted."

"What does loving symmetry have to do with the price of tea in china?" Wow Patty, wow.

"It has to do with everything at this point in time. Who else do you know that loves symmetry?"

"Kid. So what?" Black*Star said.

"Suki, once I am gone, tell them."

"No Erica." Yuki and Suki stood in front of me. "You have to know his reaction."

"I already know what it's going to be. Why torture me?"

"You can't keep running away." Yuki said.

"This is only the second time I've run away."

"No it's not." I sighed. Suki stood straight and cleared her throat.

"Kid, I'm telling you in advance, if you respond negatively to this, I will castrate you left nut and your hair won't be the only asymmetrical thing you have to deal with." He shivered at the thought and looked like the thought made him sick. "Kid, Erica loves you, a lot." I almost cried hearing her say it. It felt like knives going into my heart. Everyone seemed shocked. Kid was about to respond when Black*Star, Liz, and Patty spoke up.

"I feel so bad for Kid. Having a Kishin/Witch love you? What could be worse?"

"I'm human and reaper to ya know!" I looked at Kid, tears clouding my sight. I couldn't tell what his face said, and I ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Erica's POV**

Why did it have to be this way? Why did they need to find out? Why did I have to decide to leave home-schooling? Why did I fall in love with Kid?

Dad was at the library, researching stuff about Maka's and Crona's mission. I didn't feel like caring about Soul. I sat there and pouted for a bit. Then I sensed something. A strong madness. Auntie Arachne? Oh shit. This is gonna suck.

I looked out the window. This can't get any worse can it? I decided to go to the DWMA and saw Justin coming in with a coffin. Must be the- why does that soul wavelength feel like Mak- Idiots. I stood outside and looked at the coffin.

"Justin. Seriously?"

"What?!" I pulled an earphone out.

"I said. Justin, Seriously."

"Seriously what?"

"You put Maka, in the coffin?"

"Well she couldn't move." I rolled my eyes, that sensed something. Arachne's spiderweb. I started to shake a little. Crona meet Auntie Arachne?

"Where's Crona?!" He walked up next to me. "Crona!" I hugged him. "Are you okay? Auntie Arachne didn't hurt you did she?" I felt him shiver. "She didn't!" He nodded. "Wretched bitch!"

"How can you tell what happened by his body language?" Soul asked.

"Even though I haven't been with him all of our lives, he's my brother and I can still tell." We went inside and brought Maka to the Death room where Daddy was talking to Death. Dad started dealing with the webs and Death was looking at me.

"Erica?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Yuki and Suki came and saw me a few hours ago. They told me what happened at the basketball court." I began to shake.

"What happened Erica?" Maka asked.

"I-I. S-Suki. T-Then." I cried. "Kid knows I love him!" Dad stood there shocked as well as the others.

"Oh. I feel so bad for Kid. Being loved by a-"

"She already fucking heard it Soul!" This time it was Yuki, let's us remember that she has the biggest crush on him. "She is only one-eighth Kishin and witch. Which means she's only one-fourth whatever the hell you wanna call it! She loves Kid and she couldn't even get a reaction because of Black*Star, Patty, and Liz! If you don't fucking like her then go fucking die already! I don't care how much I fucking love you! If your gonna be a whiny little snot nosed bitch to my Meister, I'm sorry Maka, but I hope you never become a death scythe Soul!" This hit him hard, in more ways than one.

"You love me?"

"No shit! Have you not noticed all the things we have in common? Our fucking personalities are the same! But I don't care! Why should I be with some prick who's a bastard to my Meister!" I kinda smiled.

"Thanks Yuki." She smiled at me.

"No prob Erica." Suki stood next to Crona.

"C-Crona." He looked at her. "Since the other two already confessed to their love interest... um... oh... I don't know how to handle this.... I..... this is hard to deal with.... Crona I..."

"Onii-sama, Suki loves you. And I know you like her back. Deal with this together." Crona and Suki blushed. I gently pushed them together. "Yuki, if you didn't wanna castrate Soul, I'd do the same thing."

"Oh well look at this. Isn't this cute. Looks like the traitors Weapons can be loved. Too bad she never will." It was Black*Star. I know this because a few seconds after we heard a smack and an 'Ow Tsubaki'. They came in with the others, being Liz, Patty, and.... Kid.

"Will you shut up you damn prick?! I hope Tsubaki dumps your ass!" Everyone except Suki and I gasped.

"How did you know Yuki?" Black*Star asked.

"Easy to tell." He glared and clenched his teeth. I looked at Kid. I knew he didn't love me, but I couldn't help it. His golden eyes dazzled me. They were beautiful. He looked right back at me. I didn't even try to turn my gaze. I continued to stare.

"You done staring at him you damn Kishin" It was Liz. I glared at her.

"Damn bitch." I growled.

"Erica!"

"Sorry Dad."

"That's what I thought. Liz, shut up or you'll be the classes next dissection." He smiled at the thought.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry Erica."

"Stop calling him 'Daddy'" Liz said.

"He's still her foster dad!" The word 'foster dad' just cut like a knife.

"Maka, I know you were trying to help, but you made the situation worse."

"Oh, sorry Erica."

"It's okay Maka, we have to face the truth eventually. Stein's not my real father, never was and never will be." I closed my eyes and felt a tear go down my face. Then someone's embrace.

It wasn't Dad, a chest wasn't in my face. It wasn't a girl, the chest was flat. It wasn't Black*Star or Soul, they hate me, it wasn't Crona, he wasn't good at these and would be shaking. I wrapped my arms around this mysterious figure and felt that it had short hair... it couldn't be Kid... could it. I opened my eyes and saw the black hair and three white stripes. It was Kid! My eyes widened. Kid, was hugging me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Yup, definitely Kid.

"Why, are you holding me like this? I thought... I thought you hated me."

"Erica. I don't hate you. After yesterday. I thought about everything you've said, and what Suki pounded into my ears and skull. You're all right. You aren't any different from before. I... I guess I feel the same way, but-" My heart skipped a beat, the 'but' didn't even enter my head. I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I kissed him. He kissed me back too! Then there was a clearing of a throat and we pulled away before Dad killed Kid.

"Anyways. As I was saying. I feel the same way, but, I'm sorry Erica. We can't be together till we kill your father and this new threat." I kinda frowned. But smiled again.

"Okay, I'll wait." Kid kissed me again, this time we ignored my dad. Happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Erica's POV**

After dad was done with the webs we brought Maka to the infirmary. Soul was trying to feed Maka some, tan-ish soup shit, I think it had potatoes because it was kinda chunky.

"Soul you don't have to feed me. It's embarrassing."

"Don't be so stubborn. You need to eat more to get your strength back." I laughed a little while I helped Kid. Sid's weapon, Nicus, was awesome. "The magic should work it's way from your body in a few days."

"We all heard her Maka, now open up and eat something." I laughed a little more. Poor Maka. She really didn't like having to rely on others to help her with simple tasks.

"Tada!" Black*Star held up a black marker.

"Nice. Marker." Tsubaki, you should be asking why he has it.

"Please don't do it." That's close enough Maka.

"My autograph will do you more good than any food and medicine will now sit still."

"Hey wait, no stop it." And away Black*Star went. Idiot. He continued to do his deed and soon Kid and I had finished our mission. The medicine cabinet was organized.

Then Sid walked in and took Nicus into the hall to talk and Black*Star followed. After a while Kid and I left and went to my house to organize my room. He was freaking out the whole time heading to my room.

"Relax a little Kid. I know it's horrible, but if you touch anything my dad will kill you and use you for our next dissection in class. Besides, I've learned to get over it. Be happy you don't live here kay?" He nodded and we entered my room.

I had two nightstands, even though they had different things in the drawers. A vanity at the end of my bed, two closets next to the door on either side, one for dress clothes, the other for casual, the drawers in my dress clothes closet had pjs, my casual one had under garments. I had an over the door shoe rack. A door leading to the balcony, on the opposite side of that was the door to my personal bathroom, which was as symmetrical as we could get it.

Right in front of the door was a toilet, with two toilet paper holders with the ends folded into a triangle, a sink as soon as you walk in the door with a replica on the other side, on one side was a whirlpool tub, the other was my shower that took up the same space as the tub.

"It's very nice."

"Just don't go into the bathroom, I have a shower and a bathtub, and that makes it not 100% symmetrical, we even had to put in a replica sink so that it would be symmetrical. For the most part."

"Oh I know, making the bathroom symmetrical is almost impossible, the kitchen is a little easier." I nodded. We started to organize my shoe rack and the book shelves above my night stands till it got dark and he had to leave.

"Where do Yuki and Suki sleep?"

"In the room next door, they have to use my room to get to it though, so dad wouldn't do experiments on them in their sleep. There's no way to get to it from inside the house, but the room is split by a wall and has two doors, so it's more like two rooms, but it's still one technically."

"So they have two doors?" I nodded. "How bizarre."

"I made it that way, this way Dad has 4 doors to go through before he gets to one of them, and I'm a very light sleeper." Kid nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Erica-chan." I blushed a little. That suffix is mainly used for couples.

"i thought we weren't dating yet Kid-Kun." He blushed a little as well.

"S-Sorry Erica, I got a little carried away. Goodnight." I giggled a little.

"Goodnight Kid." He left, and I went to make dinner.

Maka was better real quick and soon was with us in class. She was talking about being ready for a fight and Patty said they should have one now. I sighed. Of course Patty, of cour- what? Patty say party... party... yay.

"I agree with Patty on that one." I said, raising my hand.

"Yeah, a party in your honor for getting better. We can invite Crona too."

"We have a lot of parties don't we."

"Let's make it a triple party, for Maka getting better, Crona getting better, and for Erica rejoining the group." I smiled as Kid looked at me.

"Great idea Kid." Then Liz made Tsubaki uncomfortable by bringing up the fact Black*Star has been in a lot of fights. After following Sid and Nicus, he's been trying to get stronger to protect his friends, but also to get back at that samurai that was watching over Angela.

Eventually Stein through a scalpel and almost hit Tsubaki and warned us to stop talking, then Black*Star walked in and then was sent right back out. Then Daddy started talking about Auntie Arachne, and then started to describe stuff. Then he called Ox, Maka, Soul, Ox's weapon down and told Black*Star to come back in and told him he couldn't use Tsubaki, which upset her a little.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, it's just so that he doesn't destroy the classroom that's all, it means he thinks you two are too strong okay?" She smiled a little, but not much. Dad told them that they were all going to have to match soul wavelengths then attack him. Dad messed with his screw, then got his creepy face.

"Come at me with everything you got, I'll dissect all of you."

"Creepy." All of them down there except Black*Star looked dead.

"Hell Yeah!" Of course Black*Star. They stood there as dad continued to fust with his screw. Finally the weapons transformed and Black*Star went after dad, Dad moved Black*Star between himself and Ox, and Ox put his weapon right up Black*Star's ass.

"Royal...... Thunder!" And Black*Star got shocked up the ass.. I laughed so hard.Then they argued, Maka and Soul tried to fight, then sent Black*Star into some desks with her back swing. Then while Black*Star was arguing, he got shocked up the ass again, only Maka got shocked as well.

"How pathetic." Thank you Kid!

"That was even worse than I expected." Then Black*Star wanted to fight Ox.... idiot. Dad refused to supervise, then Ox said something about having to settle in eventually, then something about Black*Star thinking he can beat the Royal Thunder wielder, then Black*Star told him to shut up and sent him flying with one punch.

"What's that now eleven?"

"Yup." I looked at dad.

"Erica!"

"Yes Dad!"

"Come down here, alone."

"Got it. Sorry Girls. Mama gotta go." I flipped off the desk and landed next to dad.

"Was that necessary?"

"Is your dissection fetish necessary?” He sat still for a moment.

"...Yes."

"Then there's your answer." He rolled his eyes.

"Try and fight me hun, it's not the point, but for the rest of class, let's give the class something exciting and not pathetic at least." I smirked.

"Got it Pops." I got my 'Creepy dad' face on. I only called Daddy 'Pops' when I had this face. He got his eyes.

"You know, I won't hold back."

"You wouldn't be a challenge if you did." And we started. All because I was part Kishin, witch, and Grim Reaper didn't mean a damn thing when it came to fighting dad in hand to hand combat. He threw his chair at me.

"Come on Pops, do you really need a chair to fight? Give me everything you got."

"Trust me I will, but if I get in a dissecting mood you know what'll happen to you."

"Less talk more fight old man."

"You really went there didn't you?" He went normal for a second. I did too.

"Sorry Daddy. You know how I get when we fight."

"I know."

"This is lame!" I threw Dad's chair at the boy and we went back to creepy.

"Come on Pops, let's give 'em a show."

"As you wish." He started to come at me again and I did the same, punch and block, kick and block, this went on for a bit, till dad slipped up and I got him in the side of the head without the screw and got him spun around and jumped on his back, grabbed his arms with one hand and started messing with his screw.

"Hey, Erica that's cheating!"

"Is not. It would be if I wanted you... Daddy."

"Yes."

"I think I just scared myself." He nodded.

"I think you did as well."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me?" He held me like I was little again. I smirked. "Thanks Pops."

"Wha-"

"Reaper Pulse!" I put a hand to his screw and sent in some of my soul wave length and he fell to the ground.

"You win Erica you win." He said, holding his head.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down and smiled wide.

"How many is that now?" He asked, getting up.

"207. I'm just 3 of from you Daddy and you'll have to stop smoking one cigarette!" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes yes, but until then you still have to cook in an asymmetrical kitchen without having an OCPD attack." I smiled again. Then I sensed something.... M-M-Mom?


	12. Chapter 12

**Erica's POV**

Kid and I went on a mission into the desert.

"Hot!" Patty was dying of heat.

"What are we doing in this wasteland? It's hot, it's sandy, it's horrible." I rolled my eyes. Liz has to complain about everything. Yuki and Suki were in matching desert wear and I was in my normal clothes, with tons of sunscreen, SPF 100 only.

Patty said something about it being hot again. I rolled my eyes. We live in the middle of a desert. Yes, Lord Death's soul keeps it cool and with really tall building to create shade and air conditioning everywhere it doesn't seem like it, but we are. I usually went out into the desert with dad to train so that nothing bad would happen to the city when we trained.

"Quit complaining." Thank you Kid. "We're here on Dad's orders. You guys have heard about the runaway express right?" I nodded. It's a train that goes at high speed without any tracks.

"HOT!" Damn it Patty shut up.

"Oh yeah, the one that's run continuously for over 100 years now."

"That's right."

"A century's a long time to run without maintenance. How does it work?" Dumbass.

"Apparently it's powered by a magic tool."

"What's that?" So stupid. Come on Liz, pay more attention to your studies and less to your looks.

"A device that could cause widespread destruction if used by the wrong people." Like Father, Mother, or Auntie Arachne.

Patty started to flip out about the heat and I faced palmed. I looked at Yuki and Suki. They were having so much fun in the sand. The reason we are here is to stop Arachnophobia from getting the magic tool. Patty continued to complain.

"Kid, I thought that being a grim reaper you were immune to sun , what's with the silly outfit in this freaking heat?"

"It sets the mood. Besides, it keeps the lines in my hair partially hidden. No matter how many times I dye it those damn lines keep coming back."

"What about you Erica? You wear tons of sunblock, being a reaper and a kishin you shouldn't burn."

"I do it to make Daddy happy. Stein says it's just in case." We made it over a hill and there was the station at the bottom.

"A station in the middle of a desert?" I saw Kid jump down, this train has perfect punctuality. I looked at Yuki and Suki. They were seeing who would go first.

I walked behind them and tackled them and the three of us went down rolling and laughing together. When we landed at the bottom the others were there and Kid was looking at me through his Reaper mask.

"Professional please." I sighed and stood up to go with him to the platform. There was a hooded figure there. Kid tried talking to it, but they only clicked their teeth, sounding like a mouse almost.

Patty freaked out and Liz pulled her aside and they started to build a sand castle, soon there was a contest between them and Yuki and Suki. Kid kept trying to talk to the figure, with no avail. He looked at the schedule to make sure it would be on time as well.

He looked at his pocket watch and then sighed in sadness. It was late. Then out of nowhere there it was with an orange guy for Arachnophobia... and there went the figure. She let off soul protect and it was a Mizune. Kid was being stupid and I summoned my broom.

"Come on Kid! They'll get the tool at this rate! Yuki, Suki come on, machine gun mode!" And then I had machine guns, very big machine guns. I was happy. Then there was an explosion. Damn it Eruka! The three of them went flying.

Kid summoned his skateboard and said something about tourists not leaving bombs. Then he went and grabbed Liz and Patty, weapon forms of course. Then we speded after the train to get on. The orange guy inside shot at us. We dodged of course.

Then a bomb randomly fell from the Minuze sister and it continued to try and get on, then the train turned right. Then Kid complained and Patty went human in order to shoot Liz and get them on. I sighed. I started to fire both Yuki and Suki to help. Right when Patty was about to kill him, Kid did a skateboard trick. It was an amazing hill. Liz started to sass him and I giggled.

Okay, sitting on this broom was boring , I stood up and started firing like crazy. Patty was pretty much off Kid, her legs being the only thing keeping her there, when Kid spotted another hill. I love him, but he's so show offish... I think he was doing it for me.... Awwww.

They ended up landing on the train and Patty changed into a gun again. Then bombs were falling again. Kid ditched his cloak and went into the train, I followed and we started heading forward, the orange guy, Fisher, unhooked the train cars we were in.

The Mizune distracted him and he jumped to our side, then noticed and said what just happened. Dumbass. And then Kid commented on him being a special kind of stupid and Patty started laughing.

Then he used his hook to get on the right side of the train.... damn it! Kid threw Liz and Patty, they went human and grabbed each others legs and Kid grabbed Patty's. I grabbed onto Kid after Yuki and Suki turned into firecrackers. It was so fun. Then Fisher got mad.

We made it to the train, they changed back to guns and we started fighting on the train. Then the Mizune cut off Fisher's shooter and he just went hey, enough time for Kid to go up and whoop his ass.

He broke through to the engine room and was about to go for the Magic tool when Kid tackled him, flipped Fisher on his back, lifted him a bit and BAM! No more Fisher. Kid took the key out and stopped the train.

It was evil and Kid hated it, Fisher started to speak and said Eibon. I know that name from somewhere. Kid said that Eibon was an evil piece of trash. Then Fisher asked if he would say that of Death. Well Kid freaked and Fisher told him to open the door and read the plate.

It said Eibon in neat cursive, then Death in scratchy print. Kid was shocked. He started to freak in order to get more answers. But it was too late. Sid came to get the tool. Mizune ran away and Kid and us went back to the camp. It was night now and we just went on a walk. Kid was really down.

Back in the DWMA we were in the library, Kid trying to find information in the level one books while I wrapped my mind on the name. Kid tried to get into the Level Four blocks and ,when the librarian declined, showed him the back and the librarian went to look for them, but it was gone. Someone took it out the first of April, when my real father revived, it's been two months by the way. The card was signed with an M.... Medussa!

"Not mom!" I started to back away from the card.

"Erica what's wrong?" I started to shake.

"I feel it.... her presence.... M-Mother....." I shook harder and Kid held me trying to calm me down.

**> >A little later>>**

I was talking to Kid trying to cheer him up before class started when Maka, Soul and Crona came in. I jumped all the way down to the door and hugged Crona. He said good morning and blushed when he looked at Suki.

After class we went to the court where Soul and Kid sat on the bench. Everyone played ball, trying to teach Crona and I painted on the wall again. Kid and Soul started talking and after a while Soul went to join the others. Kid sat a little longer and I went over and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"Cheer up Kid and go play with them."

"And what about you?"

"I don't do sports. I almost killed dad playing ping pong, imagine what I could do in contact sports." He nodded and sweat dropped. We watched Soul teach Crona how to shoot and Kid smiled.

"I think it's time to throw another party." I smiled.

We had the party alright. Semi-formal with everyone in school. Kid was in suspenders and I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Suspenders."

"What about you?" I was wearing a black sundress with white swirls, symmetrical of course. Yuki and Suki were in matching Spring time dresses.

Black*Star and Patty were chowing down, Liz and Maka were talking after Soul walked off. We saw Crona and walked over. Kid apologized and Crona said that it was okay. Kid told him to take his time, and then Black*Star ruined it. Maka punched him for making Crona uncomfortable.

"What was that for?"

"Don't bullying Crona."

"What's up? Somebody's bullying Crona?" I face palmed. Then he made sure Crona knew he'd stand up to anyone who picked on him.

"Why is everyone being so nice to someone like me?" I almost cried.

"It's simple Crona, that's just what friends do." I felt a tear.

"Then if you're a friend feed me!" Ragnarok. An anime vein pulsed. Patty fed him. Then Crona smiled. I did cry.

"Erica what's wrong?" Kid looked at me.

"I haven't seen Crona smile in my entire life like that. It makes me so happy." I hugged him. "I love you Crona." Then I poked his head and got serious. "If you ever say 'how can someone be nice to someone like me' I swear I'll beat you."

"Why?!"

"Because of the pain I went through to get them all to like me again. If they can like me and be nice to me, being nice to you should be like nothing." I kissed his cheek and Suki got pissed.

"Erica!"

"Chill it, I can kiss my bro. I'm gonna be dating Kid after the Kishin is dead." I got a thought and got my dissecting face on. "Oh how to kill/dissect him. Alive or dead. Skinned or not. Decisions decisions." I got hit in the back of the head and snapped out of it. It was Suki.

"You're scaring Crona."

"I'm sorry Crona." I hugged him. Then Kid pulled me off.

"Enough of the sibling love for now." I looked at him and smiled.

"Is someone getting jealous?" Kid blushed.

"N-No."

"Y-Yes." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Calm your hormones I'm gonna be all yours soon kay?" He blushed again. We continued our party and I walked Crona home.

After a bit we felt a presence and stopped. Not her.We turned and there was mom... as a little girl.

"Lady Medussa." Then mom started talking and saying she was back for him. Saying she was worried and got his hopes all worked up and said he was gonna be her spy. She started to get in his head. I was getting really pissed. Crona agreed to it! I looked at him shocked. He was trembling to! Then she walked away. I turned to him.

"Why?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't talking to you Ragnarok. Crona why are you doing this to Maka? To your friends? To Suki!" He froze for a minute and looked down. "Why are you doing this to me?!" He looked up shocked.

"I-I..." I drew my hand back and hit him as hard as I could without killing him. He looked back at me. "E-Erica?"

"I thought I'd finally have you back. I thought we could be a family. But we can't." I began to turn.

"Erica Wait! I-"

"I hate you!" I ran off crying all the way back home. I threw myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. Why would he do this.... to us?

The next day he was out of it with a downer mood. He was really out of it when we were all talking about music. Maka looked at him and noticed the hand print.

"Crona what happened?" He looked at her kinda like before.

"I was trying to hit Ragnorok and he moved and I couldn't stop my hand." She nodded and then Crona went away. I couldn't look at him. Maka got really down and I ran to the death room. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I broke into the middle of a meeting.

"Yes Erica?"

"Everyone out! I need to talk to Death. Alone." No one moved and Death just stared at me. "Out now!" Nothing. I pulsed my Kishin soul and they were all out, except Spirit and Death. I looked at Spirit.

"I'll tell Maka about the bar." And he was out.

"What is it Erica?"

"Medussa's alive and she talked to Crona last night walking home from Kid's house and he agreed to be her spy and to find the secret vault that has all the magic tools and I don't know what to do and I got so mad at him and slapped him and told him I hated him!" I blurted it all out as fast as I could, fell to my knees and then cried.

"Wow..." After a little while I sensed it again and turned the TV Mirror onto Crona's room and we watched the whole thing with Eruka. "Wow..."

"Crona!" I screamed and cried until I passed out.

I woke up in my bed and went down stairs. There was Marie and she was serving tea... to Crona. I coughed to let her know I was there.

"Oh hello Erica. Are you better now? Spirit came in and put you to bed, saying you had a melt down." My eye twitched.

"Yeah. Hello Miss. Marie. What's Crona doing hear?"

"He wanted to talk." Then she sat down and started dissing the way it was.

"I enjoyed the way things were thank you. Drinking from a test tube is fun." She argued with me for a bit but went back to Crona. Ragnarok commented on the Girly stuff and she said that she couldn't do too much or Dad would flip.

"You mean I would flip. I already had to symmetrize the place. And it still didn't work." She sweat dropped.

Ragnarok flipped about not getting tea and she left. Then Crona took out a pen. Marie interrupted, almost made them piss themselves, and then went back I went to the bathroom real quick.

She came back at the same time I did and Crona lied through his teeth, tried to leave and then Marie gave him the pen and I burst out laughing. Crona took it and left and I was so happy.

I didn't need mom knowing I liked Kid. Dad and I got into discussions about that as well as me and my partners, and I didn't need mom using Crona to hurt Suki. I sat down and yawned. Dad came through and I jumped.

"Daddy!" I hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a while." He started talking to Marie and just blew me off. I felt hurt. She started talking about Crona and I gritted my teeth. They continued until she brought me up.

"Erica had to be brought home from school by Spirit. He said she had a melt down."

"Really now. What kind Erica?" I froze and shook. Then broke down in tears again. I already went through it once why did they want me to go through it again?


	13. Chapter 13

**Erica's POV**

I was walking through school and saw Hero being used for everything, again. I sighed.

"Hero." He turned and looked like he was ready for a job. "Try and not let everyone push you around okay?" He nodded and the day continued. Then I got sick. How the FUCK can I get sick?

I was stuck in bed all day and couldn't bare it. I was watching the school through my portable mirror and saw that Hero was owning people. How was he owning people? Then Black*Star walked up and Excalibur showed up. Not him. Not him!

I watched all this crazy shit happen and couldn't stand it. I went to school. When I got there, Kid was teamed up with Black*Star and Kilik Rung trying to win against the Holy Sword. Yuki and Suki saw me and the mirror in my hand.

"Erica, you shouldn't be here." The fight was over and I walked over to Hero.

"Do you want to fight to?" I glared.

"Shut the fuck up Excalibur. You don't even know your own legend and your book is half shit so don't you pick one with me. I came to talk to Hero, not you." I looked at Hero. "Seriously. You are that determined not to be an errand boy. I said stand up for yourself not let others do it for you. You're pathetic." He blew me off. I growled.

"Fine I'll fight you!" Yuki and Suki were about to transform. "No girls. I'll do this on my own. Let's see which side of me he can defeat. If he beat Kid, then Reaper won't cut it, neither will human. So let's try Witch." I let my soul protect off and smiled.

"Show me what you got!" I summoned my broom. Hero smiled and didn't move. "Are we gonna fight or do you wanna just stand there pretty boy." He smiled more.

"Ladies first."

"No, I insist. If I go first I'll kill you and feed your soul to the worst possible thing ever. My father!" My dissection face came and I started to do my thing. "Sei sei Symmetry sei sei symmetry sei sei symmetry. Symmetry strike!" A huge sword fell from the sky and almost cut him. "Damn, I missed."

He came and almost got me and since I was sick, this made dodging hard, he cut my shirt and now I was topless.

"Oh really now. Trying to strip the grim reaper's son's love interest. If witch won't do it, let's go up a notch!" Then something hit me and I fell. I looked and it was Stein.

"Erica. You're supposed to be home. Not squabbling with the Holy Sword. And no Kishin!" I frowned and put soul protect back on. "You're going home. Now! You're too sick for this."

"But Daddy!"

"No buts!"

"I don't wanna stay home."

"You're sick you're staying home." I cocked my head.

"How am I sick anyways?" He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Can I stay please?" I pouted.

"In the nurse's office." I smiled. "After I fix your shirt, here's my jacket. The boys have seen enough of my little girl's chest." I had completely forgotten and blushed. Kid came over and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay Erica. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I tried." I was then put into the nurse's office. I heard all the stuff Hero had been doing and went the fuck home till it was over.

It was over because Excalibur sneezed. Thank Death! I was finally better and going through school. We found out that I am actually allergic to Excalibur. Didn't know that the first time. Or that I could be allergic to anything.

Dad's madness was getting worse. Last night he broke the bathroom mirror. Today Kid, Maka, Black*Star, and I were resonating souls together. Maka, Kid and I did fine, but connecting to Black*Star was hard. Maka kept flipping out and it kept getting worse and worse.

"I told you to do it right!" She snapped.

"I am Maka." Black*Star responded.

"You never think of anyone but yourself Black*Star try working with everybody else this time."

"Why bother? Who'd want to work with an idiot like you anyways?" Says the person that failed the exam by trying to cheat. "Ever think you're the weak link here?"

"Say that again you punk." Maka started going towards him. Oh shit.

"Guys stop it." Thank you Kid.

"Let's take a break. Maybe talking things through will clear your minds a little bit."

"There's no point in talking to a fool."

"Maka." I said.

"Yeah Erica?"

"Shut the fuck up! Arguing with Black*Star isn't going to make you connect any better! And Black*Star! Don't be so you for once! Now. Maka go breath and I'll talk to Black*Star." She stormed off in Dad's direction.

"Weakling."

"Black*Star." I said.

"What? You gonna blame me too?" I shook my head.

"Not excatly. You need to be more accepting of Maka as the leader. I know your wavelength would prefer to be in charge. I understand that, really I do. Kid and I did extra practice and found out that I was also a problem. Just be a little more accepting and it should all run smoothly okay?"

"Why are you trying to help?" He asked.

"Because I care. And Maka is being too hard on you thinking you're the only one messing up since she can connect to Kid so easily and he can connect to me. If you want, I'll train with you and see if we can connect. My soul will be the leader so that yours can get use to Maka's."

"Thanks but no thanks." I shrugged.

"Okay." Maka came back after a while. I felt that dad had had another episode. And I also heard what was said. How dare she want to drop Black*Star?

Black*Star called her selfish and she went to punch him but he caught her fist and flipped her. He started talking and when Kid tried to intervene, Soul stopped him and told him to let them work it out themselves.

Maka got up and punched him. Then he threatened her and she backed down, called him a bastard, started crying, and ran off. I was going to walk over and bop him. Tsubaki beat me to it. Then it was all better.

"Erica?" Kid asked.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I will in a sec." I walked over and poked Black*Star in the forehead. He went through a few trees.

"What the heck was that for?" He yelled.

"For making Maka cry. What man makes a girl cry? You, Soul, Spirit, and Dad have all made her cry or almost cry. Seriously. You can't surpass God if you can't treat a girl right. I'd say lady, but let's face it. If you're in the DWMA, you're no lady."

"You're the prime example." Black*Star said.

"Excuse me?" I said, glaring.

"Nothing" Tsubaki went to cheer up Maka. Then a Soul went to get them. Then they came.

"Sorry. I was holding us back." Maka said.

"All Right! Let's get this party started!" A few giggles. "What are you just gonna stand there Maka?" Black*Star asked, obviously ready to continue.

"Right. Okay, let's do this." And we finally all connected. Then Maka was declared the leader.

Walking home Maka let Black*Star punch her and I burst out laughing when she landed in garbage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Erica's POV**

We were going on a school wide mission to an island north of Alaska to get a magic tool. The island was home to a magic tool lab run by witches, but something happened and it blew up, causing a strong magnetic field to be created, which could hurt us terribly. The longest we can be in there safely is 20 minutes. Damn, FUN! But the boat ride wasn't as so. Yuki and Suki would be pretty much puking the whole way over, if they weren't in fan form.

"As you know our mission here is to acquire the magic tool Brew, You were briefed on the battle plan a few days ago. Does everyone remember?" Ms. Marie was steering our ship.

"We do." Maka was ready, Black*Star wasn't.

"While Sid's squad moves to head off Arachnophobia, we'll make for the center of the island's magnetic field, where Brew is lying dormant."

"However, Marie and I will be the only one's to enter the field itself. The rest of you are not to set a foot inside the field. You will stay outside awaiting our return. This may be the biggest battle you've seen. Remember, you were chosen because you are the elite of all one star meisters. Fight well, don't prove our choice wrong." Everyone seemed ready after Dad's speech. I was pouting. I wanted to go into the field. I could handle it.

We landed and were ready to go. We made it to the center of the island and the magnetic field looked more like a tornado.

"The magnetic field." No shit.

"It's a big one alright." No Shit!

"Marie and I are the only ones continuing on from here. Remember the instructions I gave you earlier. Stay put until we get back. Listen Kim, we should be back in 20 minutes. If not, use Jacqueline to send a signal to the rest of the academy troops. Then follow the tracks left by Sid's group, meet up with the other troops and get off this island." Kim nodded.

"But professor, What will happen to you and Marie if you are left behind? Arachnophobia will be in there too. Shouldn't we go in with you? You guys might need our help."

"More people only means a bigger battle and the bigger the battle the longer it's going to last. Too long and both sides will be trapped inside of the field. I would've thought the situation was clearly obvious, certainly to a student the top of her class anyways."

"No need to be worried. With Marie and me working together it won't matter how many enemies we encounter, we'll be out five minutes or less. With that said we're off."

"Wish us luck everybody." And in the field the went.

"Well, there they go." I sat on the edge of the field, watching and waiting.

"Hey, you okay Erica?" It was Suki.

"I guess. I just wish they'd trust me enough to go in with them. But recently, Daddy won't talk to me. It feels like it's all about Marie recently." I felt a deep thud in my chest. "I wonder what's worse. Having Kid hate me or Daddy ignore me." I felt a few tears run down my face.

"Don't cry Erica. Not cool girl."

"Please Yuki, not now." I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kid.

"Don't worry too much about it Erica. They'll be back soon. Okay?" I nodded.

"I guess you're right." I stood and joined the others in a circle around Jacqueline. "Well, I know Jacqueline's a really good weapon, but I'd be a little pissy being used as a stove."

"I don't mind. Really I don't."

"Jacqueline is so warm." No shit Maka.

"I should start charging for this." Kim, you'd be fucking rich! Killik Rung pulled out a candy bar and it pushed Black*Star over the edge.

"Is that a chocolate bar?" No Black*Star, it's a carrot. "Killik, be a pal and share some of it."

"Sorry, there's only enough for, me." Bull shit, there's two more behind you're back.

"Liar! you have more I saw it." And they started fighting over it. Pathetic.

"How long has it been now? They said they'd be no longer that five minutes." Kid pulled out his pocket watch.

"They still have 15 minutes to go." I sneezed. "Erica, I have a question?"

"Yes?" I turned to Kid.

"Why are you wearing what you usually wear?"

"I'm not, see, long sleeves and I'm wearing jeans."

"Yet your mid-drift still shows." I shrugged.

"But not as much as usual, and my cleavage is covered more too."

"Didn't Stein sass you for that?" I shook my head.

"He hasn't noticed me at all really. The last time he took notice of me was because I had a meltdown and Spirit needed to bring me home." I sighed and felt myself tear up a little.

"Professor Stein's and Ms. Marie's wavelengths just vanished." Maka said.

"You've been able to sense their soul wavelengths even in a magnetic field that strong?"

"The static is loud. I can only get a spark here and there, but I can tell something isn't right." Maka started to focus again. I sighed. I didn't even bother trying to find their wavelengths. What kind of daughter am I? Not a good one if I'm not checking on my father to make sure he's okay.

"Alright, then I'll go in and check it out." Oh hell no! If I can't, you can't! "Since I'm a grim reaper my body shouldn't be affected too much by the field."

"No Kid, it isn't safe to go alone."

"Come on."

"In that case we'll go too."

"Yeah."

"What about the professor's orders, he was very explicit."

"I can't come or there won't be anyone to send a signal." And then we were ambushed. Killik decided to stay behind with his team and the rest of us went into the field. We made it through to a sunny forested area and it felt like summer.

"Man you guys move fa-" Maka looked around. It didn't seem like there was anything wrong with the laboratory, considering it was still STANDING!

"What? When we were looking in from the outside the building's looked completely destroyed. Now it's whole. I still can't sense the Professor's soul, or Ms. Marie's. Maybe they went inside the Pyramid."

"Hey, look up there in the sky." We looked and it was the old Lord Death. And he looked pretty beat up.

"That's impossible."

"But he's always said he can't leave the city."

"It's Lord Death."

"No, it's not." I said.

"What do you mean Erica?"

"She's right, look. He doesn't seem right some how."

"That's how my father used to look back before he started the academy. Things were a lot different then. I still don't get what's going on. Why is he here?" Then Death went into the building. " Come on, we need to hurry and find out what's happening over there." And in that direction we went. We got to the path before the pyramid and a bunch of witches were going inside, none of them seemed to notice us.

"It's a bunch of witches." No, really?

"Doesn't seem as if they can see us here though."

"Take a closer look. They're bodies are blurred. It's just a hunch, but what I think we're looking at is the past. Maybe when the explosion happened it sealed the events of that day within the magnetic field, and what we're seeing is them played out again. But I wonder, with my dad showing up like that and the witches acting afraid, something seems off. Was what really happened here really an accident?" Maka looked around then froze.

"What's the matter? You see something?"

"That looks like-"

"Yeah no doubt about it, that's Arachne." We watched a little meeting between Auntie Arachne and one of the guards, talking about Mosquito. And something about Eibon's blueprints. Which kinda got to Kid.

"Eibon again." Auntie Arachne seemed to turn and look directly at us. Freaking almost everyone out. Then she talked about how they tricked Death here and were going to blow up the pyramid and Brew along with it.

"What is going on here?" I thought it was clear. They are blowing up the building. We started looking for Daddy and Marie.

"There they are."

"We've been looking for you guys. Are you alright?" I stopped. The madness. It was getting to him.

"You four? What do you think you're doing here?"

"I told you to stay out, You disobeyed me." I felt my heart break. I had never seen Daddy like this, or hear him like this, especially not to me.

"It's been 20 minutes since you came in here. You need to get out."

"What about Brew?" Marie shook her head.

"We haven't been in long, We'll still be safe for ten minutes. We can look for the tool."

"Let's go."

"Hurry and get out!" The other three ran ahead. I couldn't help but stare at my father and cry a little bit.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy!" And I ran ahead with the others.

"Hey hold it! Get back here now!"

"We already disobeyed orders, we might as well go all the way."

"You okay Erica?" I shook my head.

"Where is this thing anyways?"

"Disobeying orders. What am I turning into?" Maka said.

"That's what I've been asking myself since I was born."

"There's a gate up ahead. Huh, someone's there. Is it part of the past?" It was Mosquito, he turned towards us and we stopped.

"It seems like he's noticed us. He looks familiar I think I seen him somewhere before."

"Could that box he's got be what we're looking for?"

"I expected to run into academy agents. I didn't think they'd send three meisters straight from there play pens and Lady Arachne's niece."

"All you have to do is hand over the box you're carrying old man. Do that and you can be on your way."

"Old man huh? Don't underestimate me. Little brat."

"Consider my offer, have you looked at your body lately?"

"My body?"

"You're beginning to blur, you can't afford to stay in the field much longer. We've still got ten minutes left though. We won't even have to fight you, you'll become a memory before long. All we have to do is prevent you from leaving the magnetic field, and the rest will be taken care of for us."

"That's true, this old body can't handle more than 20 minutes." He took off his hat and put the box into in. "It's alright though, that can be fixed. Shaving off a few years should give me plenty of time. 400 perhaps? No no, 100 should be enough." And with that Mosquito became 100 years younger, and pretty much quadrupled in size.

"Holy shit. That's a big bug."

"Go ahead, call me old now! This is how I looked 100 years ago! This body should buy me an extra ten minutes. So now we're even."

"Ew, his torso's inflated so much that his legs are dangling in the air. Does that look right to you?"

"None of it looks right to me."

"Not really an improvement."

"If that was 100 and this scene was 800, imagine what he looked like then."

"I don't really wanna." Then Mosquito's nose twitched and the battle really began.

"You four look quite tasty, I bet you have delicious young blood." Ew. Then someone randomly appeared.

"Who is this guy? Another memory? Just when things were about to get interesting too."

"We should be careful."

"He's here, Eibon." Kid got irritated again.

"What did you just say?! Is that really, Eibon?" Then he walked away.

"Do you recognize him Kid?"

"No."

"Time's running out guys, we're down to less than ten minutes here. We can't afford to mess around here anymore! Let's get him!" And with that Black*Star launched himself. "Hand it over gramps. I may not know exactly what's going on here, but I know that tool is ours!"

"Hey, Eibon's getting away! Come on Black*Star!"

"No time for that Kid, this show is ending in ten minutes, we've got to prioritize!" This is all coming from Black*Star? What the fuck? "Ten minutes is barely enough time for a star like me to make an appearance." Never mind."You're pathetic! You think making yourself a few years younger and a few pounds heavier is gonna help against me? Don't make me laugh. Hey!" Soul told us Black*Star was right and Maka went to fight.

Liz and Patty had to sass kid a bit, but he got moving. Then he started fighting. I decided to just use fans and hurl giant gusts of wind at Mosquito that sliced him and propelled Maka and Black*Star. Kid backed up by shooting. Unfortunately for us, it did nothing to him. Then we got our asses whooped. Then Soul decided to help us to help Maka with our Soul Resonance links. In other words, he played the mother fucking piano, and Yuki was ecstatic! And then we all resonated together. And kicked Mosquito's ass.

But for whatever reason, Soul didn't chose to use me and have me resonate with Yuki or Suki. It felt off, along with the power he gave us. I kept trying to help, but I seemed to only get in the way, so I stayed out and helped when I could, which wasn't much. In the end, Maka finished Mosquito with Genie Hunter.

However, Black*Star noticed that his head popped off and ran away. We were going to go after him, but instead we left. I felt really bad too. KilliK and Ox came and got us. Then the place went boom and we left the field.

"We've failed. I'm sorry. The enemy got Brew." Marie looked like she was about to hit all of us, but decided against it and just hugged us and began to cry. I managed to avoid it and went straight to Daddy. He wasn't looking to good.

"Daddy, are you okay?" He just nodded. Like always. Then Sid and the other's got us. Sid ended up giving Daddy a piggy back ride on the way back to the ships, then Sid gave Maka a mirror to call Death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Erica's POV**

We were sitting in class after the mission and watching Ox make an ass out of himself by over exaggerating what happened on the island to the rest of the students. Those of us who had gone in the magnetic field, felt nothing but defeat. I looked at Liz and Patty. They had just brought up a good point. Where was Kid? I stood up.

"Yuki, Suki. Stay here. I'll be right back." They nodded and I left. I had this hunch and hurried out of the school and into town. I slowed down and stood still. Focus. Focus. There. I ran down a few stairs and saw the white lines. "Kid!" He stopped and turned.

"Erica? What are you doing here?"

"Came to find you. What else?" He sighed.

"Erica. Go ba-"

"I'm not going without you. You aren't the type to skip class. I wanna help." He sighed.

"Fine." And we continued. Everything looked very familiar. And then we were in front of my house.

"Why are we here Kid?"

"I wanted to ask your father some questions." I frowned.

"Maybe some other time. You know my father's recovering from what happened on the island." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go back to the school."

"No. I want answers and I want them now."

"Come on Kid. Please."

"I'm going and that's final." He was glaring. I felt so defeated. But I didn't want anyone to see my father in his current state.

"Fine. Come on." I went to the door and opened it. "Dad? I'm home? And I brought Kid with me, he wanted to talk to you." We walked into the living room, the only light was a candle or so. Dad was in the corner and began to laugh, real creepy like.

"Excuse me Professor Stein, are you feeling okay?" No Kid, he's not.

"Feeling okay? Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Daddy, don't lie. "Although I suppose saying that doesn't guarantee everyone will believe me does it?"

"I want to ask you something. What exactly does Brew do? Can you tell me?"

"You already know that Brew is one of Eibon's magic tools. He was a prominent inventor and created many impressive devices in his time, but Brew is the most powerful of them all. True to it's name the tools magic promises all the strength and danger of the brewing thunderstorm. The results of its use can vary greatly depending on the person who wields it."

"Be more specific. I want to know what the tool actually does. " Nothing. "Tell me this then, what does my father plan to do with Brew? What will the results be if he's the one that uses it? If you aren't sure you can speculate. As a professor you should have a guess."

"What will you do with the information? I can see that you're impatient for answers but nothing I tell you will be of any use in the long run I can promise you that much. Besides which, how can you fully accept whatever I might say while I'm in this condition? Would that be a good idea?"

"Well I don't know?" Then stop asking Kid!

"I'm sure you're willing to listen to my answers, that's the easy part. But then what comes after that? What do you intend to do after you know all that I have to tell?" I began to get upset with all of this. I wanted Kid to stop.

"Right now it doesn't matter what I want. I can't ignore something just because I don't want to see it. "

"You can't turn a blind eye even for your own father." I turned away.

"I can't make exceptions. Anyone who stays from the right path must be stopped. " My heart almost stopped.

"Hmm, but who decides which path is the right one? And how do you recognize when somebody's strayed from it?"

"It's simple." Says you. "The truth is easy to see when you know right from wrong."

"Oh is it? Really?" Dad laughed. "You're quite naive aren't you."

"About what?"

"Let me ask you this: where does this knowledge of yours come from? This ability to know right and wrong. There is no inherent good or evil in the world. Those labels are just artificial construct. Right and wrong are determined by people who hold positions of authority. That's the way it's always been. So how then can anyone know this truth you speak of. Don't you see? The reality is that truth long ago became nothing more than a shadow of itself. It's a mere echo of the past now."

"You're wrong."

"Idealistic boy, the world is one big moral gray area. It just makes you feel safer to believe that it can be carefully categorized into good and bad. That's not actually how it works."

"You're wrong." I wanted this to stop.

"Kid." I said.

"What are you so determined about this Kid?"

"Daddy." I tried again.

"Why are you still refusing to answer any of my questions? What information are you so desperate to keep hidden?" Marie finally got home.

"Oh, Hi Kid. What's going on here?" Please stop them.

"Say you're right, doesn't that still make the academy the authority that determines what right and wrong are?"

"Is that truly how you think it works? On that point I fear I must once again disagree with you completely. Things at the academy aren't always as black and white as you'd like to believe they are." I finally snapped.

"Both of you stop it! You've been at this for what feels like hours. Kid, I told you not to come in. And Daddy you know you are not in the right state of mind to even speak with Kid. Daddy, I'm going to ask you to go get some rest in your room or on the couch. Kid, I will happily escort you home."

"But Eri-" I shot a death glare and pulsed my witch soul.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm and we walked out of the house. I kept walking until we had hit the rest of the city. Kid ripped his arm out of my hand.

"What is wrong with you Erica?" I turned and slapped him as hard as I could. "Ow."

"You saw my father. He isn't well. He's being plagued with madness and it keeps getting worse and I don't know why. I'm scared and worried about him. What makes you think that I'll allow you to do that? I tried to stop you but you only care about you're own little mission then the feelings of those around you. I get it. You want to know what's up. You think I don't? But I'm not going to annoy my father with worthless questions. If your father won't tell you, what makes you think that he'd tell my father or not give an order to have him hide the information from you? If Death didn't want you to know, he wouldn't let you."

"Erica. I need to know and your father-"

"Is the fucking kishin." He stopped. And I saw it. The flash of discontent, disappointment, hatred. And it was toward me. "You really haven't. You still don't accept my kishin side."

"What do you mean?"

"Well guess what Kid." I allowed my soul protect completely off and allowed all of my power to secrete out of my body. "I'm a kishin, and a witch. And I can't change it. Neither can you. Get over it."

"What's going o-"

"I saw it Kid. The look on your face when I brought up the fact that my biological father was Asura." The flash happened again. "And it just happened again. You can't handle the fact that I'm part kishin. Take it in Kid."

"Erica I-"

"Don't. You still hate me. You can't accept me, and you probably never will."

"Erica!" It was Yuki and Suki. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Erica I-" Kid stepped forward. And I ran towards Yuki and Suki and threw myself into their arms.

"Erica?" Yuki asked as Suki tried to coddle me.

"He still hates me. He can't accept my kishin side." I could feel their blood boil. But when we looked, Kid was gone.

"You mean that we went through all that hell for nothing?" I nodded.

"That's so not cool." Suki nodded.

"Let's go home." I nodded. We made it back and Marie was not happy.

"What was Kid doing here? You two should have been in class." She saw my face. "What's wrong honey? And why isn't your soul protect on?" I put it back on and just went to my room while Yuki and Suki explained what they knew.


	16. Chapter 16

**Erica's POV**

The next day at school Kid was missing again and so wasn't Black*Star and Tsubaki. I sighed. Things are getting so boring here. After a while Kid came back.

"Oh hey Kid. You're back." Patty and Liz had been sitting by the door, waiting for Kid probably. Kid looked at me and I looked away.

"And where did you run off to?" I stopped listening to their conversation when Maka and Soul walked down. I followed them.

"Where have you been Kid?" Maka asked.

"Well yesterday he was harassing my father." I saw Kid's small glare. "Oh stop glaring." This time he gritted his teeth. The Black*Star came in.

"You finally showed up. Do you know what time it is?" Kid scolded slightly.

"I came for you Kid. Step outside for a second." I sighed. They were gonna fight weren't they? I followed. "Why are you following us? Wanna see me beat your boyfriend up?"

"No, and how can I date someone who still doesn't accept me."

"Erica I'm sorry." Kid tried. I just shot him a glare.

"Shut up and march." We made it to the roof and Black*Star got on the edge railing.

"What's this about? Are you having some sort of a problem here?" Kid questioned.

"I wanna show you something." Black*Star back flipped and broke one of the spikes on the edge and Kid and I both flipped.

"Not again!" Black*Star landed and Kid flipped out some more when Black*Star challenged him and they began to fight. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Yuki, and Suki came out to try and stop it.

"Why are you guys fighting?"

"I don't see what's so surprising, Black*Star gets into fights all the time."

"Yeah but still." Then Sid, Nicius, and Tsubaki came out and Sid said something about Black*Star fighting Kid. Black*Star said something about a referee and Maka continued to try and stop them. Tsubaki stopped Maka and the fight began.

Kid went and Black*Star dodged, keeping his hands in his pockets. He ran at Kid and punched, Kid barely dodging. Black*Star countered with a hit to the gut and pushed Kid back. Kid landed perfectly fine and complimented Black*Star on his style.

"But, you've gotten pretty weak." Which made Black*Star a little upset. Then Sid began talking about Black*Star and how he was amazing, but he's been beginning to lose fights. Sid just continued and Black*Star could hear him and was getting pissed off. Then Black*Star's wavelength changed and there were stars in his eyes, literally.

"Fightstar." I glanced at Sid and then back to the fight. Kid had gotten behind Black*Star and knocked him to the ground leaving a small indentation. When Black*Star moved, Kid pushed him into the ground more. Then Black*Star stopped moving. He had lost.

Later that day I could see Kid fixing the spike. And Tsubaki had appeared behind him. I left my balcony and laid on the bed. That asshole.

The next day we had as picnic, when I say we, I mean Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Ragnarok, Crona, Yuki, Suki, and I. The food was given to us by Marie and as soon as Tsubaki said that Crona stiffened slightly. Black*Star said he'd kill who ever messed with Stein and I gritted my teeth.

"You'll kill them Black*Star? Like hell you will. I'll gut the bastard and do what Death did to my real father and put them into a sack of their own skin then through them into a pit of rattlesnakes." I saw Crona go paler than he already was. Good. I've had enough of those being close to me breaking me down and hurting me. Maka decided that we should all go see my father and Crona got so nervous.

"I-I-I-I I have to use the restroom." And off he went, Ragnarok hitting him the whole way because he couldn't eat. Maka went after him. A while later Crona wasn't in his room. He had run away.

"I say good riddance." Maka turned and glared at me.

"Erica! Crona's your brother. How could you say such a thing?"

"If Lord Death didn't swear me to secrecy I'd tell you. But he did so I can't. Suck it up buttercup." She scoffed.

"I'll find him." And away she went. I didn't bother going after her, or him. I had no one right now, well, that I held the closest to my heart, family and lover. Both gone. How fucking lovely.

Kid and I haven't spoke for what feels like forever. And Crona and I haven't had a nice conversation since before he betrayed us. Mom was supposed to be dead, Asura is Death knows where, and Daddy's insane and hasn't talked to me since my melt down. Soul went after Maka a little afterwards.

"I don't see the point in going after him. He's gonna get expelled and that's final." I turned, huffed, and went the Lord Death's room. After a few hours Maka, Soul, and Crona came back. I saw it on his face. He told them something I didn't know. "What did he do?"

"He put one of Medussa's snakes in Ms. Marie's drink. It's been reacting with Stein's madness." And I fucking snapped. I punched Crona in the face and sent him flying. "Erica! He apologized leave him alone."

"He never apologized to me! And that's.... that's my father he messed with. That's.... my Daddy..... he's hurting." I fell to my knees and cried. Maka kept trying to keep Crona from being expelled and snapped on her father. Sid came in about something urgent.

"The snake woman has come back." Crona freaked and I just stood. "It's Medussa." I let off all my soul protects.

"Where's the bitch. I'll fucking kill her myself!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Erica's POV**

Medussa had surrendered and was put into a cell after being wrapped up so that she couldn't use magic. She said she had come to strike a bargain. But it all seemed like absolute shit to me.

Maka, Soul, and I went down to Medussa's cell and Maka BITCHED! I, somehow, stayed calm and stayed after they had left. She continued to talk and then I saw Daddy, barely standing, laughing like a crazy person.

"Mother!"

"Erica? Is that you my darling little angel? Oh how I've missed you. It's been far too long. How are you? And Crona? And that Kid fellow you seem to like so much."

"Fuck you! Because of you and Asura I can never be accepted!" She laughed.

"Oh dear. That is a predicament. Don't worry though darling. All you need is Mommy."

"I hope you rot in the deepest layers in hell. You hear me! Hell!" I would have kicked the door if I knew I wouldn't break it, but decided to just walk off. I bumped into Maka and Soul again.

"You okay Erica?" Maka asked.

"I just had to bitch my mom out. Nothing much."

"Professor Stein's really in bad shape. If only we knew where the Kishin was." She said again, looking worried. It hit me.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Maka jumped slightly at my outburst.

"Why do you say that Erica?"

"I can use my kishin abilities to see what my father is seeing and get a general idea of where he is! Why didn't I do this sooner?! I gotta go see Lord Death!" I was about to leave when I felt strong madness. The sky was becoming dark. Shit. What's going on? I totally lost track of time and I saw a crowd of students. I walked over and saw that Soul and Maka had just met up with Kid.

"Hey, What's going on?"

"Come here Maka, Erica. Of all people I think you should see what's happening down there." Maka and I walked to the edge to see what was happening. Medussa was being lead out of the school, completely free, by Spirit. Maka and I flipped. Apparently the academy had made a deal with her. It hit me. She knows the location of Asura.

"Damn it. I should've done it sooner." This cynical laughter came from mother as she finished descending the stairs, and I fucking snapped. "Screw Death! I'm going after her." I jumped down and ran. She turned around.

"Erica, darling. Have you come to see me off?" I pulled my fist back.

"I've come to kill you bitch." All of a sudden my Kishin powers broke through and I saw what my real father saw. And I stopped.

"What is it Erica? To scared to hit your mother." I cringed. "Erica?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, grabbing my stomach.

"Why? And what's with your eyes? They aren't that pretty brown anymore. More like your fathers. A deep red. Can you see what he sees?" I nodded. "And what do you see child?"

"Your sister.... that's all I'm saying." She cringed that time.

"So sorry hun. Well, I have to go. Cya."

"Kill ya later mum. I gotta go gorge my eyes out and puke a bit." I wandered back to the academy and felt the image change as I turned my powers off. I fell to my knees as Maka ran over to me.

"Erica. Are you okay? What did she do to you?!" I shook my head.

"It wasn't her. It was what I saw. I need to see Lord Death." I was brought to the death room.

"What is it Erica?" Death asked.

"If I would have thought of it faster we would have been able to find father quicker. But I didn't and I ask for forgiveness. However, I saw what my father saw and I decided that you should know that my mother was right, Father is with Auntie Arachne, and I need something to puke in please."

"Why?"

"I saw what he saw. He's with my aunt."

"So?" I put on my special headphones and glasses and connected them to the mirror and they saw what I saw, and heard what father thought. After I was done I took them off and puked over the side of the platform. "I see your problem. Why didn't you do this sooner?"

"I forgot I could. It clicked after bitching at mom. I'm going home." I made it home just when Marie did and the lights were off. She flicked them on and we looked around the house because Daddy wasn't in the living room like usual. Or anywhere else. He was gone. And I balled my eyes out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Erica's POV**

I stayed home and cuddle with the stuffed bunny that Daddy had made me. Spirit had came in and told us that the search was off and that Daddy had gone after Medussa. If I would have remembered my powers sooner.... Damn it.

A few hours after Spirit left. Marie was crying at Daddy's computer, then snapped out of it and left for the DWMA. I stayed home a little longer until my portable mirror began to ring. It was Kid.

"I know you're upset. But I need you to meet me at the basket ball court." I just nodded and went. I got there right as Kid did and he told everyone what he knew.

"Erica? Are you okay?" I turned to Maka and hugged my bunny tighter.

"What's with the stuffed rabbit? Aren't you a little old for something like that?" I snapped out of it and smashed my fist into Black*Star's face and made him go flying. I opened my mouth to speak, but I had cried so hard that I had lost my voice. Yuki and Suki walked over to me and looked at the rabbit.

"Let me translate what she wants to say.... 'Daddy made this bunny for me so you can go fuck yourself.' Right?" I nodded to Yuki.

"Why couldn't she say that?"

"Erica probably cried so hard that she lost her voice. Right?" I nodded to Suki and held the bunny closer. As it got later and the sun began to set more.... well we can't really see it because of the madness cloud, but it got darker so I assumed, Kid walked me home while Liz and Patty took Yuki and Suki. I clung to the bunny like no tomorrow.

"You really shouldn't stay here alone Erica. Why don't you come to my house instead?" I shook my head. "Alright. Then I'm staying with you. Ms. Marie still hasn't come back yet and being Asura's daughter, I'm sure that he might come after you, or Arachnophobia will try to at least." I could feel Kid looking at me. "You're a mess." I walked through the door and sat on the couch.

"I'll go start a bath for you alright?" I nodded slowly. Kid walked to my room and I just lost myself. I didn't notice Kid walk back down the stairs.

"Erica? Come on. The bath is ready." I slowly stood and walked over to the stairs. He took my hand and lead me to my bathroom. "I'm going to hope you don't need help." I shrugged. I gently put the bunny down on the replica sink while Kid shut the door behind me.

I slid my clothes off and sank into the tub water. Daddy was gone. I tried to speak, whisper, scream, anything. But nothing came out. I sighed and as soon as I was done, I got out and sat on my bed. Kid went into the bathroom. Probably to wash up himself. I grabbed a box from under my bed. I opened it and there was my family album. Minus Asura.

I opened the book and there I was next to Daddy. He was holding me with this face that wondered why he was holding me, a baby. I was smiling and holding onto his jacket. Spirit had taken this photo a month after they had found me, when Lord Death told Stein that he was going to raise me, because Spirit and himself had their own children to raise.

I flipped the page and there I was at six, holding up my first scalpel. Stein looked less worried about raising me. This was right after I had watched my first dissection. Daddy had told me to stay in my room, and I wanted to see what he was doing so I went down stairs and watched. I flipped the page again and it was Daddy handing me the stuffed Rabbit. Fuck! I left it in the bathroom. I went to look up and there was the rabbit.

"You left it on the sink. I had a hard time bathing with it looking at me the whole time." I smiled and hugged it. I closed the book and put it back in the box under my bed. "Was that your photo album?" I nodded and hugged the bunny. He sat next to me.

"We have a mission tomorrow. Let's sleep so that we can be ready?" I nodded and laid down, Kid just laid next to me and put an arm around me. "Just to keep you safe okay Erica?" I nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day we went to school and Spirit came on the screens all around the school and told everyone the mission plan. Kill the Kishin Asura. No problem.

We got madness suppressants which were pills in the shape of Lord Death's mask. I thought these were suppressants, not ecstasy. Though they look cool. Then a thought hit me. Why wasn't I going nuts from the madness already? Maybe depression counteracts the madness? Oh well. Then Spirit turned the screen to Lord Death.

"Students." So damn serious. "Do your best okay! Victory Victory!" Never mind. I face palmed and I'm pretty sure that Spirit did too. We were heading to Baba Yaga castle. I know I showed them what Asura saw, but that didn't give us location. Maka stormed out of the room, pissed as usual.

Kid had gone on the mission, and left me behind, or so he thinks. I had Yuki and Suki transform into Firecrackers and hide themselves in Liz and Patty's clothing. I'd be meeting with them soon. Death wanted me to go with Kid anyways, but wanted to talk to me first. I went to the death room.

"Erica, Lord Death has been expecting you." I nodded and walked up, still holding the bunny.

"Erica, you seem to be pretty upset since Stein left. I heard that you lost your voice yesterday. So you should be able to speak right?" I tried to answer, but I still couldn't make a sound.

"I see. It seems that the shook of being abandoned has made you silent. I only wanted to see how you were doing. You may catch up with Kid now." I nodded and summoned my broom, zooming off after Kid. I found him quick enough.

"Erica? What are you doing here?" Liz and Patty began to glow as two firecrackers flew to my hands.

"That explains why I've been feeling funny." Liz said.

"Same here! Hahahahaha." Damn Patty you're creepy. As soon as Yuki and Sunki landed in my hands they changed into fans.

"Let's do this Erica!" I nodded to Yuki. Let's do this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Erica's POV**

Liz had asked Kid why we were in the middle of nowhere and he replied with, in my words, fuck off I'm not telling you. She asked if Kid could give us an Idea and he said we were going somewhere called Sarcophagus.

"Sarcophagus?" He just said that dumbass.

"That's right." I attempted a sigh, but with my voice still gone, nothing. I swung my legs and pouted. This sucked.

Kid pretty much told Liz that the place we were going was a ghost town and you could almost see the sweat coming off from Liz. Pathetic. As soon as Kid finished his ghost story we could see our destination.

We landed outside the wall and Kid analyzed it. Said it looked rushed. Liz was creeped out, of course. And Patty didn't help. Those two are like polar opposites. Kid and I looked at her and she pulled some 'I have a doctor's note' shit. And offered to show us! I face palmed.

"You can calm down. I'm not taking any of you with me." I tried to protest, but nothing came out. Instead, I grabbed onto his sleeve and looked at his feet. "No Erica. Stay here." I held on tighter. "Erica." This time I just wrapped my arms around him. "Erica!"

"She wants to go Kid. Let her. You should know by now that if she wants something she won't give up to easily."

"Fine, Erica is the only one who comes with me then." I smiled a little. I hadn't smiled since Daddy left. Kid told the others why they couldn't come, what we were after, and if we weren't out in forty minutes to leave. Kid and I slowly went into the village. It looked awful.

"Here we are. The Vanishing Village." I nodded and we continued. We made it to what I assumed was the village center and in the middle, down in a small crater, was a small building. "What's that?"

Kid and I went into the building and down the stairs inside it.

"Where the hell are we?" I shrugged. We got to the main room of this small ruin, and it reminded me of a circus tent. It had stands, a ball in the center, some other circusy stuff.

"This is the tool? Looks like a key." I nodded. In the ball, was a sword looking key thing. Kid pulled it out and a spotlight came on and shined on both of us. It really was like a circus. My eyes sparkled at what might happen, nothing negative came to mind. I must be stupid.

I heard this noise, Kid must've heard it too, because we both turned around and this clown thing appeared. And it fucking attacked us. After dodging a few attacks, the clown asked if we were 'qualified' to wield the magic tool. Kid spoke with it, and then it's face changed and I nearly shit myself.

The clown told us that it destroyed anyone who got in the place or touched the magic tool. Which means that it was the clown's fault for all the peoples disappearances. It tried to attack again and Kid and I escaped the underground ruin, just to find another. It grabbed Kid's leg.

"There's two of them? Didn't see that one coming!" He was thrown and I ran after him, however the clowns made it to him first. He gave me the 'go hide' look, and as much as I didn't want to, I did, but close near by so that if I needed to help him, I could.

Kid got away and I followed, but so didn't the clowns. I couldn't understand why they didn't attack me. Kid got in the same alley with them and they kept getting in symmetrical and asymmetrical stances. Kid and I were dazzled. That was, until they hit Kid in the face. He started to run again and so didn't I.

They hit Kid again and knocked him to his knees. They were about to attack him and I instinctively ran over and threw myself in front of him. Then something shot them. We turned and it was Patty and Suki, holding guns.... Liz and Yuki... and Liz wasn't freaking the fuck out! I was impressed. They had come after us.

Kid said something about Liz not being afraid of scary monsters. The clowns attacked and soon Patty and Suki changed to gun form and landed in our hands. We got in front of them, back to, and did a partial backbend to fire at the clowns.

Then they moved and we continued to shoot at them as they moved. We stood still for a moment, thinking, then dodged when we were attacked again. We jumped on top of the Ferris Wheel and Kid did Death Cannon, right in their mouths. And I just stood behind him, feeling useless.

We walked by the original clown and a voice came from it. Different than it's original voice. It said something about being qualified and those who aren't causing destruction and then we just went back to the academy.

"Erica? You okay?" I shook my head. "Feel useless don't you?" I nodded.

"Why should she feel useless?" I looked at Kid. Suki sat there and interpreted my feelings.

"She feels useless because she wasn't really able to help you, she felt like she was just in the way."

"Erica." He flew over on his skateboard and put an arm around me. "You weren't in the way." I smiled more. "There's that pretty smile I've missed so much." I smiled wider. Thank you, Kid.


	20. Chapter 20

**Erica's POV**

We had finally made it to the school. Then we saw this light and it went into the school.

"What was that?" A chill went up my spine as my stomach did a backflip and I felt my allergies acting up. "Erica! You're breaking out in hives!"

"Do you know what that means Suki?"

"What Yuki?"

"Excalibur." Kid made that face. We were told to go meet Joe at the secret vault and wait for further instructions. So we went, and waited.

"You did a great job, Kid." My eye twitched. So. Childish. "Thanks for taking on that mission for your old man. Thank you too Erica." I walked up to Blair.

"Hey Erica." I smiled and hugged her. "I missed you too."

"The magic tool please."

"Here it is." Kid held the key out, but kept it out of Joe's reach.

"Before I hand it over. I want to know everything that's been going on. What exactly does this magic tool do? And why do you want it?" I walked over to Kid and pouted. Just give them the tool. I wanna know too, but Asura needs to be stopped.

"Oh, alright." Lord Death was willing to tell us, and Kid couldn't handle it. Joe told us it wasn't a secret and Kid felt so stupid. I smiled. Yuki and Suki burst out laughing with Patty. Death took the key.

"This little guy was Eibon's final creation. You see Eibon is the last magic tool." The key began to glow and then the man that we saw from the magnetic field appeared. "It's been a long time. Great Wizard Eibon."

"Yes Lord Death."

"Sorry, but we don't have time to catch up. I want you to lend me Brew's power."

"Why do you need Brew?"

"Well, thanks to the Kishin and spider witch, we're in a bit of a pickle."

"Asura and Arachne?"

"Father, tell me how you and Eibon know each other."

"That's a good question. I guess it might be helpful to explain some of our history. It's been a long time but Eibon and I used to fight side by side." That's why his name was familiar. I remember having Asura come to me in dreams and tell me about his journey with Lord Death and Eibon's name came up a few times! "He was a member of my elite guard squadron. He knew the Kishin Asura well. It's hard to believe now but they were comrades once."

"If he was one of yours, then why'd he create the magic tools."

"Well, there was a lot going on back then."

"What a great explanation thank you."

"How should I put it? Well, he always loved playing with machines."

"Yes, very helpful." Death began to explain why Eibon made the magic tools. He told how he narrowed his research, Kid asked what.

"Immortality." I felt the hives again, and son of a bitch wouldn't you know it, fucking Excalibur. Kid screamed!

"No! What's Excalibur doing here?!" Excalibur pointed, said 'fool' then started spewing some bullshit. I started to scratch my arms. Allergies to people suck! He paused and Blair and her co-workers were crying. I attempted a sigh. Then Death told us it wasn't really bullshit, but actual fact.

Death also told us that Arachne and Eibon made Brew. Then Death asked why Excalibur was there. I agreed. My hives were killing me. Eibon began his work, and opened Brew.

The power from Brew powered up whatever the hell the machine was, and it also began to grow. After Brew had fit snug in it's new home, Eibon put the key into the lock.

Kid asked Death what Brew did and Death said that it turned into whatever the wielder most desired. Kid asked how.

"It becomes tuned to the user's soul. Brew measures the strength of that soul's desire and alters itself accordingly." I looked at Joe. Damn. Excalibur chimed in, then Death, then Kid again. All in all, Brews dangerous in the wrong hands and the only way to work it is with Eibon because his soul is the key.

Then Eibon continued to prove Excalibur's earlier story true. And I was highly impressed. Eibon then became one with the machine. Then Azusa, one of Death's death scythes, called us and told us of the new weapon that Auntie Arachne had cooked up.

Then Death activated the machine and Death City started to move! Yuki and Suki were ecstatic of course. Laughing and giggling. I only wish I had the voice to do so. If only Stein was back.

Well, the city kept moving and we went to the Death Room to watch what was happening. Lord Death then went out and shot the laser cannon off Baba Yaga's castle. Then Baba Yaga's castle moved.

"That one can move too?" I dropped my head. Damn it! I thought we were the only ones with moving buildings. That ruins my fun.

"What? This is insanity." My biological father's in there. Of course it is. And of course Patty, Suki, and Yuki were all amused. After a few seconds, Death tried to squash Baba Yaga's castle like a bug, considering it was shaped like a spider. I found that highly amusing. And you could tell that Death was getting pissed by how much the city was moving.

"Dad what are you doing?!" You could almost feel the rage, but from Kid or Lord Death I wasn't quite sure yet. Then Death stabbed the castle in the eyes and flipped it. Yeah, he flipped a castle. I was even more amused.

Then Azusa found where Asura was. After Ox's group escaped from the castle, it flipped itself back on it's feet. Damn thing needs to lay the fuck down.

It hit us with some powerful webbing and we got hit a bit, but Death swatted the webs off. Then used them to pull the castle closer. Then he sent his finger in and I could tell that he had captured father. Then the city pretty much ate him.

"He swallowed the Kishin whole." Nice observation Kid. Then the city burped. And I would've died laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Erica's POV**

Father fell into the Death room. This was NOT going to be good.

"I have to say. You're as reckless now as you always were." Death was holding Spirit in scythe mode and was ready to fight.

"It's nice to see you again too Asura." Kid, Azusa, and I were hiding behind the small platform that Death's mirror sat on. Yuki, Suki, Liz, and Patty were in weapon mode.

Death informed Asura that no one can leave the Death room without his permission. Asura said something about killing him. And I glared and Kid seemed irritated. Father opened his mask up and had the cockiest look on his face I was sure it rivaled Black*Star's.

"Well, what do you say? Should we end this quickly?" I got closer to Kid. If I wasn't holding Yuki I would've grabbed onto his coat. I was shaking slightly. I had a really bad feeling.

They allowed their souls to show and the kishin part of mine started to get excited. The madness Father was radiating was great, and since he was so close, I could feel the madness dancing under my skin as the Kishin within wanted to break out and wreak havoc. I felt an arm around me and it was Kid.

"Calm down Erica." I nodded and turned back to the fight. Their souls grew and collided, causing a huge gust of wind to come at us. The madness from Father and the sanity from Death were messing with my wavelength. It would spike in madness one second and spike in sanity the next. Kid pulled me closer.

"This is crazy. What's going on out there?"

"I don't understand this. Either one of them haven't even made a move yet." Right then Asura began to move. Out came his weapon, which seriously made me debate on throwing up. There was only ONE plus to Asura, and that was the fact that he was pretty damn symmetrical.

Asura's weapon sent out a red energy beam and Death held up his hand, used his powers to make a hole, and absorbed it. I was pretty fucking impressed.

"What do you say Spirit? Ready?"

"Whenever you are." And the real fight began. Death went at Asura, who dodge his attacks pretty easily and I felt my skin crawl. My bad feeling was back. But they lowered as Death at least got some hits, though it was to Asura's hair and shirt. Then Death cut him in half. And the other two were so impressed, but the bad feeling began to increase. Father can't be dealt with that easily.

"He did it." Damn it Azusa. No, he didn't. I was beginning to have mixed feelings. I didn't want Death to die, obviously. But... Asura is my biological father. The kishin soul inside me wanted him to win. And it scared me.

The thing Death cut was a decoy and then it disappeared in a black smoke and Asura came from above with another attack. Death put up a shield and was doing well deflecting it until Asura sent another blast at him, shattering the previous attack and Death's shield.

"Come on Dad." Asura looked our way when Death came out. I saw the look in his eyes, and I was automatically terrified. Asura said something about Death's goofy voice and Death just said if he had a problem with it to let Death kill him.

They started having a small chat and Death sounded pretty damn murderous. And that made the kishin part of me want to rise to meet his death promise. As Asura began his little monologue, each word he said itched under my skin. Kid looked at me out of the corner of his eyes with a worried look.

"Calm down." I nodded and he looked back to the two god-like deities in front of us. As soon as Asura finished Death called him pathetic and got some really good hits in, but I wasn't ready to jump up and down and scream praises or mourn over the death of my biological parent. Then Asura began talking again.

"Imagination is where all our fears originate." I had to admit with Father that that was sort of true. After a few more words Death and Spirit did a Soul Resonance and I was fucking impressed by the power that came from it.

The sanity hit me like a brick and the itching in my skin stopped completely. Needless to say that Death's kishin hunter looked a billion times cooler than Maka's, and would've been cooler if Asura hadn't put up a shield that could actually stand against it, for a little at least. Spirit broke the shield and sent Asura flying.

"You've lost an arm." And that made me a little happy knowing that finally Asura had taken some damage.

"I'm not to worried about it. It'll grow back quickly enough." As his arm grew back the sanity that had hit me like a brick was decreased and madness came back to itch under my skin. Was I the only one having these problems?

"This fight of theirs. Is like nothing I've seen." Kid stood next to Excalibur, leaving me to fight with the madness/sanity civil war inside my soul. I stayed hidden behind the platform and Yuki and Suki were feeling nervous for me.

Death and Asura began exchanging words, again. I was wondering if this entire time if there was mostly fightlng or talking. And I'm sure the answer to my question is talking because as the fight continued, so did the talking. And Kid looked slightly scared of his father. Another clash of weapons and a giant white light came.

"What's happening now Kid?" And after another strong gust of wind Liz started whining. I grabbed the wall as the madness continued to try and take over.

"Maybe you should say goodbye to your son." My eyes widened. He turned towards us and sent an attack towards Kid. I stood, dropped Yuki and Suki, and stood to shield Kid. I was about to allow the madness to take over when Death got in the way and we were thrown back from the impact. And as Kid and I got up, their laid Death.

Kid was crying and I stood next to him and glared up at Asura. He started bad mouthing Death and I picked up Yuki and Suki and placed them next to Death and Kid so they wouldn't be in my way.

I turned and took a step towards Asura when Kid grabbed my hand. I looked to him, then felt something happen and my connection with father filled my head and I dropped to my knees. You've got to be kidding me.

"Erica?" Asura fell for Auntie Arachne? I felt shivers run up and down my spine. That wasn't a far jump. He then left and I shut the connection off for the time being. Then I felt it. Another witch soul gone. My aunt was no more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Erica's POV**

Asura grew in size, destroyed the top of my aunt's castle, and returned to his white coverings. And the madness was so tempting to accept. Azusa got the medical team in to work on Spirit and Death. I stood with Kid at the opening that the attack Father made, watching what was happening below. Father started to make a barrier.

"I will take my father's place. Since he can't fight and I can. As a grim reaper, I will protect this world." I reached for Kid's jacket but he had already jumped and gotten his skateboard. I grabbed Yuki and Suki and we went after him. We met up with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul.

"Yo Maka, getting here a little late aren't ya?" Black*Star commented.

"Sorry, I had some things to take care of."

"So we all began this battle at different places. And yet here we are together again for the end of it." Kid pointed out.

"Yup. I'm not complaining."

"Yea, Neither am I." Kid looked at me.

"Erica. You okay?" I gripped Yuki and Suki tightly. I shook my head.

"She still won't speak?" Maka asked. Kid sighed and shook his head. I gritted my teeth and glared towards the source of madness and the cause of the barrier. Kid said something about not letting the madness consume us, but I was pretty tempted to say 'Fuck off' and just allow it to happen.

I could do SO much more damage as a madness struck Kishin then a calm and steady reaper or a slightly loony witch. Kid went straight to his death cannons. Soul got our souls resonated, but I rejected it.

"Erica, resonate with us." Yuki sent me a warning wavelength and I accepted the resonance. Everyone noticed the difference and size and Kid said something about Arachna's soul. I just got ready to drop Yuki and Suki, sever the resonance, and attack with as much Kishin power that I could. Though Yuki and Suki continued to send me warning wavelengths, so I tried to resist the itching under my skin.

"Insects. Yummy. Come closer little insects. What's this? Erica? You seem a little, mad." I stepped forward, Kid put his arm out to stop keep me from getting closer.

"What is it Erica? Why so mad?" I glared and pulsed my Kishin soul, then got a good zap from Yuki and Suki. "Well?" I growled.

"You attacked Kid." Everyone turned to me, slightly shocked.

"What?" I looked up and went under Kid's arm.

"You attacked the love of my life! What the fuck do you expect?!" I looked at the ground. "You tried to kill Kid, ended up getting Death, put my life in danger, though I doubt you actually care by how you were blabbering in the death room. The madness has been itching under my skin, I've been wanting to lose myself and allow the kishin inside out. I've thought of how to kill you and each one seems more beautiful than the last. I could skin you then peel the muscle off bit by bit, or even better, a dissection to see if I can see what makes you tick." I laughed like Stein did when he wanted to cut something up. A strong zap came from my hands.

"Erica!"

"Sorry girls. I'm just horribly irritated and the madness is SO tempting. It's hard not to test it out a little bit." I stepped back and behind Kid. "Sorry guys. I'll be good in a second." I touched Kid's shoulder and allowed myself to be engulfed in his soul. So much beautiful symmetry.

"Okay, let's go!" And we started to attack. I reopened my connection with Father and he was shocked at Maka's power's. Black blood and Genie hunter. And Black*Star finally noticed how strong his skin was.

"It's a kishin thing." I stated. We started another round of attacks. The barrier was weakening, but I was getting another bad feeling. We started another round of attacks. Then the bad feeling was proven accurate as the black blood took over Soul and caused Maka to faint for three milliseconds and Soul to go back into his human form.

"Soul!" I knew it! I knew something bad was going to happen. Father started laughing and I glared. We hadn't actually done anything. And of course Father starts taunting and antagonizing and being a fucking dick.

Black*Star lashed out and I facepalmed. How were we going to do this? Everytime I let a little madness in, I got a sanity shock. They'd all flip if I tried witch again, and reaper isn't strong enough.

"He did that only using his wavelength?" Black*Star had disrupted the illusion that Asura was feeding us. Maka stayed back with Soul while the rest of us went back to attacking. After a little self pitying we all told Maka to get Soul back. Father flicked Kid and Black*Star and I just dodged it.

"You'd be able to do more damage if you'd let the madness take over, my daughter."

"Shut up! I'm not your daughter. I may have half your DNA, but that means nothing!" He fired at Maka and I blocked it with Black*Star and Kid.

"Kishin Asura. You die today." I nodded and we began our next set of attacks.

"Thanks for the excellent massage." I growled. Of course HE'D find it relaxing. We got hit with an energy pulse and while the other two flew back, I managed to stand my ground.

"Pathetic. Useless. I don't deserve to be his son. I wish, I wish I would've trusted him. Things would've been different now. I've failed my father. Maybe I don't have what it takes to do this. But I can try." I felt my heart flutter. Half of me wanted to hit Kid for downing himself. The other side wanted to kiss him for believing he could at least try.

"Hear me now Asura! Die! In the name of the Grim Reaper." Needless to say Kid resonated with Liz and Patty and I could see his soul. He asked Black*Star to hold Asura back and asked me to stay back and act as a defense for Kid incase Asura did manage to get by Black*Star. And Black*Star obviously changed the wording of what Kid just said to fit his ego. I face palmed.

"Yes Black*Star. We'll come in when we're ready to help you." Everyone just shut up and right when he was about to go, Father sent his finger through Kid. I froze and stared.

"Kid!" Black*Star screamed.

"N-No... Kid!" I didn't just scream it, I let everything about me scream it. My Kishin soul pulsed, my wavelength went haywire, and I think I might have accidentally shocked Yuki and Suki.

"Whoops. Sorry. Did that upset you Erica?" He was trying to make me go Kishin, and damn was it close to working.

The ground started to vibrate and Kid was covered in a pinkish light, then rose and his soul was shown again. He was unconscious though. His soul picked him up and stood him upright, rose his arms and as the white lines in his hair and on his soul started to connect.

"What's that? The lines of Sanzu? I remember you now. You're the Grim Reaper's little son aren't you? Good. I'll deal with you the same way I dealt with your father." I stood in the way and put up my own soul. And you could see every part of me. Blue, purple, red, I was a funky looking soul I promise. I made a barrier around Kid and I.

"You won't touch him." I hissed.

"What? Oh right. You're in love with him. What a silly emotion to have Erica."

"Says the one that allowed Medussa to take cells from you so she could have me, and the one that fell for her sister and was in love with her until about an hour ago. Don't talk to me about 'silly emotions' Father. You're full of them too." He clenched his teeth together.

Then Black*Star started to fight him. And he was actually doing pretty fucking good. Not gonna say that, it'll go to his head. Black*Star passed off to Kid and the final stripe connected and Liz and Patty turned into these two HUGE golden cannons. 2,000% resonance, 0% noise. Ultimate Death Cannon. And It was Beautiful.

The two energy blasts that came out were red and green and hit Asura. And he began to disintegrate and then exploded. Then Kid collapsed and I ran over to him. The lines were disconnected. That must have been his Shinigami form... which means.... My thoughts were interrupted by noticing that the only thing Kid did was remove the outer armour. Father was still alive.

"Erica. You take care of Kid. I got this." I nodded then felt this random familiar soul from the outside the barrier. I turned to it.

"D-Daddy?"

"Yes Erica?" I glared at Asura.

"I'd never call you that jack ass! I meant Stein." I smiled a little. He was back. And safe. And Crona and Marie were with him as well. Then Asura attacked and I flipped. Kid was blown to one side, Black*Star to another, and Yuki and Suki we unable to keep up with everything and fainted.

"Whoops. Did I make you angry again?" I gave up and allowed myself to go kishin. My brown hair turned black with white markings like my father, my eyes red with with the kishin marking, and the kishin marking appeared on my forehead. "There we go." I started to attack him and continued at it.

"We're back." I turned to Maka and Soul, who had finally returned. "What happened?" They looked at me. "E-Erica?" I smiled at them and the sanity they brought changed me back to normal, just in time for my father to hit me and send me flying. I remember landing on the ground, looking at Kid's face and then passed out.

I opened my eyes once and saw Maka with black scythe blades coming out of her. She was part weapon after all, but then I passed out again once the pain came back and hit me like a brick.

I slowly began to gain consciousness again after a bit and over hear Maka saying something about not needing Genie Hunter, didn't quite hear what Black*Star said, but I heard Kid.

"Maka's strength isn't some special ability. It's more."

"It's something that can beat fear."

"It's bravery." I sighed and Kid looked at me. I didn't have the strength to move. Father freaked out of course.

"Yes, we put faith in her bravery. Because if madness could've beaten you, I would've already. You can't fight fear and madness with anything but bravery, and Maka has that power locked down." He looked at me then decided he was going to try and kill us all.

Maka did her little speech thing and Asura was beginning to creep me out. His facial expressions, his eyes, twisting his head almost 360 degrees before snapping it the rest of the way with a sickening crack. He dropped his weapon out of his mouth and I felt chills. Then Asura started wondering. Then the final move took over.

And Asura started talking about how another Kishin would take his place and cause madness to take over the world and shot a quick glance in my direction, and I could feel myself physically pale. Then Maka gave him one good punch in the face and he disappeared with a bright blue light and the barrier disappeared. All the human souls Asura had eaten where free.

"It's over. Finally it's over." Patty and Black*Star had a 'oo pretty, fixed the weather' moment and I face palmed.

"Are you okay Soul?" Kid had walked over and I stayed where I was. Yuki and Suki walked over to me.

"You okay Erica?" I just stared at where Father was standing before he died. I was scared. I was terrified. The look he gave me. I started to shake. "Erica?"

"Sooner or later another Kishin will rise up." Kid said. I stopped shaking and stared at the ground. Was he looking at me? Did anyone else notice the look Asura gave me?

Maka did her little things and we returned to Death City which was then returned to it's original location in the middle of the desert. I found Stein and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again Erica."

"I missed you Daddy." I started to cry. "I-I-I'm sorry." He looked at me.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I went kishin mode." He scowled.

"Erica I told you not to do that under ANY circumstances."

"I-I know Daddy it's just-"

"You disobeyed me." I froze and stepped back. He was angry with me. This has never happened like this before. He saw the look on my face.

"Erica?" I turned and I fucking bolted, leaving Yuki and Suki behind. I just continued to run until I was in the middle of the desert and I curled up in a ball. I allowed everything to sink in. Both my parents were dead. Arachna is dead. Crona's going back to the academy's hand. I heard the sand shift behind me.

"Erica?" I turned. It was Crona.

"Crona!" I cried into his chest.

"I-I don't know how to handle this. But I'll try." I looked up at him. I know what he meant.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared. Absolutely 100% terrified for my life." Crona looked at me. He looked so worried.

"W-Why?" I held on tighter.

"I-I think I'm going to become the next kishin." His eyes grew wider.

"What?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Erica's POV**

Crona brought me back to Death City and into the death room. It was just Death and Spirit. The others had gone to rest up.

"Crona? Erica? What are you doing here?" Death asked. Crona looked at me and I curled up on myself. He nodded and looked to them. He had one of the most worried and shocked looks on his face. "Crona?"

"E-Erica th-thinks she's going to be th-the next...." The last word caught in his throat as tears began to roll down his face and tears continued down mine.

"Come on in." We went up the platform and I sunk to my knees and curled up. "Erica? What is it?" I looked at Spirit and couldn't keep tears from rolling down my face. "What is it? What do you think you're going to be?"

"Kishin." The room went quiet.

"W-What?" I continued to cry and tried to tell them.

"Before he d-died, A-Asura said that a-another-" I swallowed hard. "K-k-kishin would t-take his place. A-And he l-looked at m-m-me." The tears rolled faster. Spirit looked to Death.

"Lord Death. What do we do?" Death just stared at me.

"I don't know." I grabbed his cloak.

"Kill me. Please just kill me." The room went quiet again. Crona was going to say something when Spirit stopped him.

"Why do you ask for this?" Death asked. I looked up into his masked eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt my friends. I don't want to hurt Kid either. If I hurt Kid again..." I began to shake. "I would never forgive myself. If I am to be the next kishin, it'd be easier to kill me now." Death nodded.

"I see your point. Spirit." The death scythe turned to Death, slightly shocked.

"W-What? You can't be serious?" Death held out his hand.

"Spirit." Spirit looked between Death's hand and me. Then stepped back.

"I can't do it." I looked to Spirit. "I can't do it to Stein's daughter and one of Maka's friends." I stood.

"Do you not get it?! My Kishin powers rival my father's! I wouldn't have a problem killing Death if I became the next kishin! You have to kill me now!"

"No!" I turned to Crona. "No Erica, you're all I have left. I won't let you die." I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"And what if I went Kishin? I wouldn't care anymore. I wouldn't be your sister anymore. I'd be a monster. What if I killed Maka, Crona! What then?!" He looked up at me. "Killing me now, could save everyone the trouble and lost later. It's the only way Crona."

"How are you sure though?" Spirit asked.

"I disobeyed Stein! I NEVER disobey Stein. I disobeyed him and allowed myself to become a kishin. It may have been a brief amount of time, but I still disobeyed him. I was debating on letting the madness take over from the time Asura entered the death room till I finally let it take over. I'm able to control myself better than that, but I wanted to become Kishin." They all stared at me. "So what's going to keep me from fulfilling my desires next time and just going kishin right off the bat when I felt like it?"

"Erica." I cried and hugged my brother.

"It's the only way Crona. I'm sorry. You'll still have Maka. And you'll have Suki." I smiled at him while he blushed for a minute.

"Spirit." Death had held his hand out again. Spirit looked away put changed anyways. "Are you ready Erica?" I nodded and stepped over. "I'm sorry it's come to this. I thought Kid and you would've been perfect." I started to cry harder while I looked at the ground. I watched Death's shadow as it raised Spirit above his head. "Goodbye." He was about to swing when he stopped.

"Father! What are you doing?" It was Kid. I turned and it wasn't just him. It was all of my friends.

"I'm doing what she asked." Kid looked at me with sad eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" Yuki and Suki hugged each other. Everyone's eyes widened, and Kid walked over to me. "What does he mean Erica?" I looked away from him. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"She said she thinks she's going to become the next kishin." Death said. I could feel the shocked glances.

"What makes you think that?" Kid asked.

"Asura looked at her when he said something about the next kishin." It was Maka. Damn it, I thought no one noticed.

"Yeah, so?" I grabbed Kid's coat.

"It means I'm going to be the next one. I disobeyed Stein and went Kishin." Kid looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"Asura hurt you. He could've killed you. I allowed myself to fall into madness. I disobeyed Stein. And that's not all. You saw. As soon as Asura entered the death room, I was anxious."

"I noticed. So?"

"That was me fighting the madness, well, debating on letting it take over. I was willing to turn into a kishin and fight Asura."

"But you would've fought Asura."

"But that doesn't mean anything. If the madness had affected me the right way I'd be just like him. That's why I'm here. If Death kills me now... we won't have to risk it later."

"I won't allow it." I looked at Kid and he caught my lips in a kiss. I felt our souls grow to visibility and felt his reaper soul come in me and grabbed the kishin part of my soul. He was sealing it.

I felt pure sanity and bliss flood my body. It was warm and comforting and accepting. We parted and when I opened my eyes all I saw for a few seconds was gold. I blinked a few times and there was Kid. He had some tears in his eyes.

"Kid?" I asked.

"I've sealed it. You can't use your kishin powers." Death bounced over.

"Well, if that's the case I won't need this." Death threw Spirit back, who changed back after he had stuck in the ground.

"Lord Death!"

"Oops. Sorry." Everyone laughed for a moment. Then looked at me.

"Erica. You won't be the next Kishin. And we'll always be by your side." I smiled. They finally accepted me. Fully. I felt more tears run down my face.

"Thank you everyone." Kid put his forehead on mine.

"Erica."

"Yes?" He kissed me again. When we parted he looked me in the eye.

"I love you." I smiled wide.

"I love you too." I hugged him and we kinda stayed like that for a while.

"You two are going to make me sick. Come on let's have a party!" We turned to Black*Star and smiled. Everything was finally perfect, for now. Yuki was next to Soul, and Suki was next to Crona. They smiled at me.

"Yes Black*Star, that's a perfect idea. Let's have a party at the school." I smiled more.

"And there's no kishin to awaken under the school this time." Patty said. Everyone laughed. At least it was true.


	24. Chapter 24

**Erica's POV**

The party was easy to put together and the students at the DWMA were happy to have one and not worry about the Kishin or madness. We gathered in the party hall and Death was standing on the stage giving his greeting and then was down. Kid was going to go up, but I stopped him.

"May I?" Kid nodded and I stepped up, everyone was silent. They all knew the truth. I felt a little off, but I needed to say it.

"I want to say thank you to everyone that helped in the battle against my mother, aunt, and father. None of it could have been possible without everyone's help. I know that some of you may not trust me, and I apologize for keeping everything a secret. I assure you all that if someone else's life wasn't on the line, I would've told you all everything I knew. But let's not think of the past and look to the future. And I would like to start over with all of you." I bowed. "My name is Erica Stein and I hope you will all take care of me." I stood back up and smiled. I caught a glimpse of Dad and I think I saw a single tear.

"Don't you mean Gorgon?" I glared at the boy who said it.

"No, I mean Stein. Stein is my father after all." Everyone seemed confused. "He raised me since infancy, Medussa was barely in my life and the Kishin didn't enter my life except for the few months before Maka defeated him. So it's Stein." Everyone understood and cheered for me. I felt my heart swell. They all accepted me.

"I would like to say a few words." I turned to Kid.

"A few words will take 8 hours Kid. No." Kid sighed and the party began. We danced to the jazz and I was so happy dancing with Kid. Then Dad came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Erica, Lord Death would like to speak with you." I nodded and went to him.

"Lod Death?" He looked at me and bounced.

"Erica, I want to tell you that this party isn't actually to celebrate the death of Asura." I cocked my head.

"B-But I thought that was the point of it." Death shook his head slightly.

"Nope. It's actually for you. Kid talked to me about it last week after you came and asked to be killed." I frowned and looked at the ground.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Death bounced.

"Your father spoke to me." I looked at Death and cocked my head. Which father? "He told me that you haven't been happy since the awakening of Asura." So we're talking about Stein. "He also said he hadn't heard you sing for a while. He wants to hear it. He also said that you voice mixed with your wavelength can soothed other's soul." I don't think I've seen Death so serious besides when he was going to kill Asura.

"And?" Death bounced closer.

"I think everyone's wavelength's are still a little hectic and needs some calming. Would you mind calming everyone's wavelengths?" I blushed for a brief moment. I haven't sung for a while.

"I-I don't know."

"I think Kid would like it." I blushed more. He had to pull the Kid card didn't he? I sighed.

"Fine." I walked out and stood on the stage. Everyone quieted. Stein smiled as he finished whispering something to the band. Everyone's eyes were on me. The band started playing and I breathed heavily before beginning.

As I finished everything went quiet and I stood there awkwardly. Everyone seemed so calm, while my heart was pounding. Everyone was still staring at me. I sensed wavelengths and they were all so calm, even Ragnarok's wavelength was calm. Kid walked up.

"That was great Erica." I blushed and he walked me off the stage. After a few more minutes of quiet the band began to play the usual jazz and everyone fell back into the party.

"That was so embarrassing." I said as I tried to cover my face with my hands.

"Why was that embarrassing?" I looked up at Kid.

"Considering my Dad didn't have the guts to say 'You should sing Erica' and had YOUR dad ask me to do it. And I haven't sung for a while and had NEVER sung in front of you before." I blushed again and looked back to the floor. Kid grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"You sing beautifully Erica." He kissed me and I just sorta kissed back as my face felt warmer.

"Hey love birds. Done making kissy faces yet?" We parted and I turned to the interrupter.

"I don't know Black*Star. Have you ever even MADE kissy faces with Tsubaki?" He blushed for a second. "Exactly." Yuki and Suki came over with guilty looks on their faces.

"What's with them?" Black*Star asked. I walked closer to them.

"What did you do?" They looked at me, but couldn't look me in the eye. "What did you do?" Yuki and Suki clapped their hands together, held them above their heads and tilted their heads to the ground while they squeezed their eyes shut.

"Please don't kill us. We sort of invited all our friends to your house for an after party sleepover." My eye twitched.

"Which friends?" Yuki went first.

"Liz."

"Patty."

"Maka."

"Tsubaki."

"Soul."

"Crona." Black*Star and Kid looked a little left out.

"We were on our way to invite you two but Erica was over here with you." Yuki explained. My eye twitched.

"Did you talk to Daddy about it first?" They both looked nervous.

"N-No." Suki stuttered out.

"We were hoping that if we invited everyone then told you that you'd ask Stein."

"Ask me what?" Of course he was behind them and the lights reflected off his glasses so that you couldn't see his eyes. I sighed and rocked on my heels. "If those break I'm not buying you more."

"Well anyways... Daddy." I did a puppy dog pout.

"I have a bad feeling about that." He said as he waited for me to continue.

"Yuki and Suki invited everyone over for a sleepover already. Is it alright?" He stood for a second. Turned his screw. Then nodded.

"Sure. I needed some new experiments." I pouted more. "I was only joking." He looked up at Kid. "Try not to look directly into her eyes when she does this if you want to say no."

"Why?" I was still pouting and Daddy turned me to face Kid. His eyes changed and he looked like he was ready to give and do anything for me.

"That's why." I stopped pouting and turned to Dad.

"That's not the only trick I have up my sleeve. That's the only one I can use against you though." Dad looked down at me.

"There will be no seducing in my house." I gave him a 'will see about that' look and he rolled his eyes, smiled, and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to put a warning for a mention to alcohol? I mean... it's like, not even big like life changing stuff (in this fic anyways), just a mention.... here's a quick warning anyways.

**Erica's POV**

As the party ended, the group headed to my house. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Liz didn't seem to get a good vibe from it. The first four because the last time they were here, they got their asses handed to them from Dad. Liz and Crona was because it creeped them out. Patty laughed at it, irritating me slightly, and everyone else, being my weapons and boyfriend, were indifferent.

"Well, let's go in. Everyone got their overnight stuff right?" I turned my gaze to Liz. We had stopped at everyone's house, and it took Liz almost forever to get her shit together.

"I had to make sure I had my makeup." I rolled my eyes as we entered the house. "This place is so creepy."

"This place is fine." I said sending a glance to Liz again.

"Says you." I turned.

"My symmetry obsession has dealt with this place for 13 years. You can deal with it for one night. Besides, once in my room we don't even really have to leave. I have a bathroom in there." We started towards the stairs before I stopped again. I turned to my weapons with a deathly look. "You two can not bring your boyfriends into your rooms unless another GIRL is with you. Understood?" They nodded then smirked.

"Then Kid isn't allowed in your bed without another girl." I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't find threesomes to appealing." I turned to continue as everyone stared at my back. I looked over my shoulder. "Dad would kill Kid don't worry nothing's gonna happen while you're asleep." I waved my hand around as I spoke. "And Dad will be home soon and he would love to give you the tour." Everyone started after me, Kid coming to my side.

"Did you have to say that?" I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"Not really. But I wanted to make my point."

"Which was?" I shrugged.

"If I want you to sit on my bed with me, and only me, you can. And everyone will be in my room anyways. You know how their rooms are. If they took their boyfriends in there." I gave a shrug again. We made it to my door and stopped in front of it and turned to the group.

"What is it Erica?" Kid asked.

"My room is my sanctuary in this asymmetrical house. If you mess something up, You'll sleep on the couch!" I turned a hard glare to Black*Star. "Got it?"

"Why are you glaring only at me?" I gave him my 'seriously' look.

"Because you'd do it." And turned it to Soul. "And you're not the only one I'm worried about." Then to Crona. "And Ragnarok won't be feed for a month if he even tries." The black weapon came from Crona's back.

"What?!" I popped my hip and put a hand on it.

"You heard me. Mess something up and I will make sure that YOU don't eat and CAN'T steal Crona's food." I turned and opened my door. Everyone piled in and sat on the floor, I sat on my bed with Crona and Maka.

"Oh, you're not sharing your bed with your boyfriend." Suki smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, I'm gonna share it with yours." She automatically pouted.

"Hey." I looked to her. She pouted more and crossed her arms.

"Okay, now, is this gonna be everyone comes and sleep, or are we gonna play games?" Black*Star smirked.

"Why sleep? There's no point. I say we play games that you guys may be able to compete with me in." I looked him. Then smirked.

"One sec." I stood and left the room. I went downstairs and grabbed an empty bottle and came back up. Everyone was still in their spots and looked at me. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Couple's jaws dropped. "It's not like I want to kiss anyone but Kid okay, but it's the first thing that popped in my head that Black*Star can't technically win." He stood.

"That a challenge?"

"Why yes, I believe it was. Let's make this interesting." I walked up to him and got in his face. "Let's see who can land on their significant other first." Tsubaki and Kid facepalmed and sighed slightly. They didn't want to be pulled into this. "And it doesn't count if they're spin lands on us. Only our spins."

"Deal." We shook and began the game. Everyone that was on the bed moved to the floor and everyone got in a circle. Couples sat across from each other, leaving Maka, Patty, and Liz to randomly fill space. "Who goes first?" I looked around the circle.

"How about someone besides you and I. Maka, how about you go first." She looked a little irritated being put on the spot like that.

"Why me?"

"Because everyone agreed to play, which means no one can get mad if someone kisses their other. But I'm gonna put this in okay, you don't HAVE to kiss on the lips, and you CAN'T use tongue." I sighed dramatically.

"What?!" Black*Star looked a little upset.

"As much as I would LOVE to shove my tongue down Kid's throat, no one wants to see it. Or anyone else swapping spit." Everyone shivered as Kid blushed slightly. Maka just spun the bottle and it landed on Black*Star. I bit my tongue withholding the laugh that wanted to break out.

"Do I have to?" Everyone nodded.

"It doesn't have to be on the lips. But there has to be lip to skin contact." I thought for a minute. "Couples, appropriate lip to skin contact."

"When did you turn into a pervert?" Soul asked. I shrugged.

"I always have been. You guys just haven't hung around me enough. And what do you expect, I hung out with Spirit and Blair!" They all kinda nodded and agreed. "Anyways. Maka, you have some kissing to do." She sighed and crawled over to Black*Star and pecked his cheek.

"Happy?" I shrugged.

"More or less. Crona, You're next." He nodded slowly and seemed to jump as he leaned and spun the bottle. It landed on Suki and he sighed a little happily. He crawled over to Suki and kissed her cheek sweetly and I almost said 'aw.'

"H-H-How was that?"

"Kiss on the lips. You two are dating right?" I glared at Black*Star.

"And the only couple who DIDN'T start within the last few months is you and Tsubaki. My weapons have only been dating a few months."

"And what about you? One day and you want your tongue down Kid's throat." I shook my head.

"Not the point Black*Star. We also have to remember it's Crona and Suki. They can't look at each other without blushing. What makes you think that they can kiss and not just past out." Black*Star nodded as Crona and Suki just sat still.

"Anyways..." Kid looked around then realized it was his turn. "It's my turn..." I smiled as he spun the bottle and it landed on me. I smiled as he gave a relieved sigh, crawled over, and pecked my lips. He sat back down.

"Cool. My turn." Soul spun the bottle and it landed on Maka. He shrugged and kissed her cheek. Yuki didn't snap or anything. "Your turn Patty." She bounced a little in her seat as she spun in and it landed on Liz. She just kissed her cheek.

"Alright my turn." Black*Star looked at me.

"Ready to lose?" I smirked.

"Not yet." He spun the bottle and it landed on Soul. I couldn't contain the laugh that burst from my mouth.

"Finally! A conclusion to that moment!" Everyone looked at me. "Kid you remember. Our first fight with them they had that moment and 'your fingers slipped'" I made sure the air quotes where in there.

"Oh yeah." Black*Star looked petrified.

"Come on Black*Star. You chicken?" He glared at me and went over and kissed Soul on the cheek.

"Happy?" I shrugged.

"A little." Suki went and it landed on me. She grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"What was that!"

"I said lip to skin. Didn't say it had to be on the face as long as it was appropriate." I smirked. "My turn." I took the bottle and spun it hard. It landed on Crona. I crawled over and kissed his forehead.

"My turn." Yuki rubbed her hands together as she spun it and it landed on Soul.

"Cool." Yuki crawled over and kissed him. After a few seconds I coughed.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, I want to win my little bet with Black*Star." He glared at me along with the two that were just kissing.

"You think you can beat me?" I shrugged.

"Hopefully, but I thought you'd like your girlfriend to get a spin in." He nodded in agreement as Tsubaki spun and landed on Black*Star. Giving a peck on the lips when it was obvious that he wanted a longer one. Maka was next and it continued for a few rounds.

"Why can't I land on Tsubaki!" Black*Star said after his latest failure landing on Kid. I nearly DIED laughing and as soon as the awkward kiss on the cheek was performed I got a glare, from both Kid and Black*Star. Suki got to kiss Crona and gave him a peck on the cheek when it was my turn. I spun and it landed on Black*Star.

"Well then...." I crawled over to Black*Star and went for his cheek when I felt a push and caught his lips. I pulled back and automatically turned around to see Ragnarok was out and Crona looked horrified.

"What the hell Erica?" I turned back to Black*Star.

"Don't even. I didn't aim and was pushed by someone." I turned around and stood walking over to Ragnarok and getting in his face. "Do it again and I will be sure to STARVE you for TWO months."

"What?!" I pointed my finger at him as I glared.

"You heard me." I sat back down and the game continued again, and Ragnarok behaved. It was my turn to spin again and smiled as Black*Star whined as it landed on Kid.

"What?!" I stuck my tongue out at Black*Star.

"Told ya I'd win." I didn't crawl over, I pounced on Kid causing him to fall onto his back as our lips crashed together. Black*Star was pouting while Tsubaki tried to cheer him up.

"What happened to no tongue?" I parted from Kid and turned to Yuki.

"There was none." I got off Kid, who pouted momentarily, but got up.

"Now what?" Liz was examining her nails. She had dropped out after Patty's first turn, deciding it wasn't worth the hassle. I shrugged.

"We could do truth or dare, would you rather, or just go to bed if everyone's tired."

"Let's play Never Have I Ever." I turned to Black*Star with wide eyes, as did everyone else. "What?"

"With alcohol?" He shook his head.

"Please Maka. Why would we with a party pooper like you." She glared. "Hey Erica, what you guys have to drink?" I shrugged.

"Let's go look." We went down stairs to raid my fridge. We found root beer and plastic cups and returned to my room.

"So, how do we play this game?" Crona looked nervous as I handed him and Ragnarok plastic cups with root beer in them.

"Well, Someone says something, for example 'never have I ever haven't kissed someone in the last 24 hours' everyone who HAD kissed someone in the last 24 hours would take a sip. So whoever has done the opposite of what was said takes a sip."

"Then why did Maka mention alcohol?" I sighed.

"It's to get people drunk by what I've gathered. And the more buzzed someone is, the more likely they'll admit something embarrassing." Crona nodded.

"Who's going first?" Soul swirled the drink in his hand.

"I will." Black*Star smiled cockily. "Never have I ever cheated on a test." He automatically took a sip, along with Liz, Soul, and I saw Crona sneak one. I was surprised.

"Really Crona." He jumped slightly. "I saw that sip you took." He started to freak a little. "Don't worry about it, bro." He breathed and it moved on.

"My turn. Never have I ever tripped over a banana peel." Everyone stared at Patty. No one sipped. The game continued with some stupid ones and some okay ones. Everyone took a sip of soda at least twice. I smirked as a good one popped in my head.

"Never have I ever done the nasty." I saw everyone stare, as well as Tsubaki, Black*Star, Suki, and Crona take a sip. My jaw dropped as I stared at one of my weapons and brother. "Are you kidding me?"

"W-W-What?" Crona stuttered.

"I expected Tsubaki and Black*Star to take a sip, but you two." Their faces began to turn red. "I can't believe it." I faked a quick sob. "My big brother's growing up so fast." Everyone just continued until we were out of root beer.

"Anything else we want to do?" My eyes locked with Black*Star's for a split second and we both smirked.

"Truth or Dare." We both said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tsubaki agreed with Kid.


	26. Chapter 26

**Erica's POV**

We got back into a circle, girls on one side, boys on the other.

"So who's first?" Black*Star asked, pretty much bouncing in his spot.

"I'll go I'll go! Liz truth or dare?"

"Truth Patty." She sat there for a second.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Liz sighed.

"No Patty. I don't." Patty started to laugh. "Soul Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to do your best Spirit impression." Soul sat still for a minute. Then peaked at Maka out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Oh Maka my dearest daughter! Would you like to come with your papa to the bookstore? We could buy that one book you want! And when we're done please try not to follow me to the bar!" Maka anime veined and everyone agreed that it was a pretty good impression. "Anyways... Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"What was the stupidest thing you allowed Black*Star do?" She put her head in her left hand.

"I let him choose our missions." Black*Star huffed while I giggled a little. "Maka, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Not really. Crona, Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth?" I sighed. Chickens.

"Did you and Suki really....." There was a silence as he slowly nodded.

"S-Suki... T-Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Why does everyone care?"

"I-it must have something to do with the fact we se-seem to be the most innocent couple here." He nodded slowly. The game continued for a bit with a few truths and everyone who chose a dare from Black*Star soon regretted it. It was Souls turn again.

"Erica, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked and I automatically got this weird feeling.

"I dare you to put on the skimpiest thing it your closet and wear it until the end of the game." I sighed, walked over to my closets, grabbed the outfit, then went to the bathroom and changed.

When I came out I was in a bikini that covered almost nothing and was mostly string. Kid had a small nosebleed, along with Soul and Black*Star, pissing off their other's slightly.

"Happy?" Soul nodded slightly. I sat back down and after a few more rounds it was Black*Star's turn again.

"Kid, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kid wasn't really paying attention, and once he realized what he said, he regretted it. But there was no changing your choice.

"Walk over to Erica." Everyone looked at him kinda weird, but Kid shrugged and decided that walking over to me couldn't do any harm. He got up and walked towards me, when I noticed Black*Star put his leg out and Kid tripped over it and landed ontop of me. Then my door opened.

"Hey Erica, have you scene my scalp-" Of course Dad had walked in, and he looked down at us. Kid was between my legs, face in my chest with one hand on it. My hands were on either side of my head.

Kid had yet to move and I had just opened my eyes when Dad stopped speaking. Kid got up a bit and squeezed my chest by accident, causing me to inhale quickly. Everyone was staring at Stein while Black*Star was laughing his ass off. Kid shook his head after getting off me a bit.

"Ow. Sorry Erica." He saw where I was looking and looked up. Then Dad started messing with his screw.

"What did I say about no seducing?" Kid paled more than he already was as I blushed, because he had yet to move his hand from my chest.

"This isn't what it looks like I swear! I was tripped!" Stein didn't seem to care all that much. The fact was that his daughter was in inappropriate clothing, under her boyfriend, who was between her legs with a hand on her chest. The screw clicked and Stein dropped his hand. He was about to step forward when I sat up,

"Daddy please. Don't kill Kid! Or dissect him. Or kick him out. Or anything. It was an accident and we were only playing truth or dare." He stopped and looked down at me. I did my puppy dog eyes and pout and Stein stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. But only because you did that face." He pet my head then looked at the room. "This game is done. Erica, go put some clothes on." I nodded and as soon as the door shut I went and changed.

"Well that sucks." I hit Black*Star over the head after I had come out of my bathroom.

"If you weren't stupid that wouldn't have happened, smart ass." I sat on my bed as everyone started to change and got ready to sleep. Game Time was over.


	27. Chapter 27

**Erica's POV**

Everyone was in their PJ's and I was sitting on my bed with Kid. I sighed.

"What is it Erica?"

"I'm irritated."

"And why's that?" I glared at my floor.

"Because the least they can do is TRY and make their sleeping spots symmetrical. Black*Star! Move your sleeping bag 30 centimeters to the left and forward ten." Black*Star just rolled his eyes and looked away. I growled as I crossed my arms.

"Well, let's go to bed." And everyone did after I locked my door.

The next morning we got up and I went and made breakfast. I started coffee right when Daddy started down the stairs.

"Good morning Erica." I turned and smiled.

"Morning Daddy." He smiled at me and then looked around the room.

"Did you all sleep well?" Everyone nodded. "Erica, would you like to help me with a dissection this afternoon?" My eyes sparkled as I nodded.

"I'd love too!" Everyone's eyes twitched. Daddy seemed happy as he walked over to me and patted my head. "Hey Daddy, where's Marie?" He stopped a second and blushed.

"S-She's still sleeping." I cocked my head and smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Erica?"

"Ms. Marie isn't in her room. I checked when I got up since it was her turn to make breakfast this morning." My friends froze mid-bite as they looked up in horror at Stein. "Daddy, I'll ask again, where's Marie?" He sighed as we turned to see Marie walking down the stairs. "Oh, nevermind."

"That smells good. You didn't have to cook this morning Erica, it's my turn."

"Well, I decided to. Think of it as a way of saying thanks for bringing Daddy back, even though it's a little late." I smiled to her and she smiled to me and took her plate and ate. Everyone left and I helped Daddy with a dissection.

"Daddy, what's going on between Ms. Marie and you?" He stopped for a second.

"What are you talking about Erica?" I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not dumb Daddy. Marie's been sleeping in your room since the Kishin was defeated." He sighed. "And she isn't quiet." He blushed this time and just dropped his scalpel.

"E-Erica-"

"So when is she going to be my new mother? And am I getting a younger sibling?!" His eye twitched as he sighed.

"Aren't you jumping ahead a little too far to fast?" I pouted, then stopped and turned.

"Have you told her that you love her yet?" Stein turned to me and, after taking his glove off, put a hand on my head.

"Yes." I smiled.

"So can I call her Mama?" Stein blushed.

"You'd have to ask her." I nodded and after we finished cleaning up, went and found Marie.

"Marie!" She turned away from the students she was just talking to since it was technically a school day.

"Oh, Erica. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you in a second?" Marie nodded and after finishing with the students, followed me into an empty classroom.

"So what did you want to talk about Erica?"

"I wanted to know if I could start calling you Mama since you're with Daddy now?" She blushed.

"W-What are you talking about Erica? Stein and I-"

"Did you know that you are a really loud moaner?" She blushed harder.

"Oh...."

"Well? Can I start calling you Mama?" She sighed.

"I don't see a reason why not." I smiled. Then another thought struck me. I hurried back home and Daddy was on his computer.

"Daddy! We have another free room right?" He nodded. I smiled wide. "Then... do you think Lord Death will let Crona live with us?" He turned slowly to me.

"Erica-"

"Oh Daddy please! He's already close to Mama and he's my brother Daddy. Please!" He sighed and crossed his arms. He then messed with his screw.

"He still has to stay in the academy for another few months, but I will speak with Lord Death to see-" I jumped at him smiling.

"Thank you Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and ran to the empty room to start getting it ready for Crona.

The next day at school, I was all sunshine and smiles. I sat next to Kid and after a good morning kiss, my father came in.

"Alright class, let's begin today's lesson." And it began. Kid leaned closer to me.

"And may I ask why you're so happy this morning?" I smiled even wider.

"Well let's see. Why would I be happy this morning? The Kishin's dead, Medussa's finally dead, Daddy's back, Marie is dating Daddy, Crona might come to live with us-"

"That's great." I elbowed him in the side gently.

"I wasn't done. But the number one reason I'm happy, is that I have you." He blushed a little and grabbed my hand as we listened to the rest of the lesson.

Later that day I got a mission. Lord Death was sending me to Paris. I stood at the end of a run down street with Yuki and Suki in fan mode.

"Where's this Kishin?" I shrugged.

"Give me a minute." I closed my eyes and focused, allowing my soul protects to fall. I found them. It looked like a man with chainsaws for hands.

"This must be him." I nodded. He reminded me of Giriko, the demon weapon that sided with Arachna.

"Jack Chains. Your soul has fallen to a kishin. In the name of Lord Death, your soul is mine." He started up his hands and came at me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Erica's POV**

I dodged Jack Chains' first attack and used Suki to send a gust of wind at him. He got hit into a wall, but he rebounded quickly and almost got my arm. The battle continued and he managed to knock me down and was about to cut me in half along my spine when I flipped him, but he still got into some of my back.

"Fuck!" I grabbed Suki and Yuki and did soul resonance. "Symmetry Wind!" And hit Jack Chains and managed to get his soul, and Suki ate it because she was one short anyways. They changed back to their human forms and hurried over to me.

"Erica, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no she's bleeding. I don't know how to deal with this!" I began to black out as Yuki called Death on my pocket mirror.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary at the school. Yuki and Suki weren't there. To be truthful, the entire room was empty, but the sun was high in the sky.

"You're awake, finally." I turned and it was Daddy and Mama. "You gave us quite the scare." I smiled.

"Sorry Daddy. I wasn't careful enough. I should've paid more attention to where he was." He put a hand on my head.

"It's okay." I frowned.

"So, how bad?"

"He only breached the skin, though you will have a scar." He touched my feet. "Can you feel this?" I nodded. "Good." I frowned more.

"Where's my scar?" Daddy rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips.

"The middle of you back, exactly, and it's from the fifth thoracic to your second lumbar." I nodded.

"At least it's symmetrical. How long have I been out?" Mama sighed.

"About five days." I nodded.

"How much longer will I be in here?" Daddy messed with his screw.

"Another few days, a week tops." Just then the door opened.

"Professor Stein, how's she doing?" It was Kid. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled and hurried over to me, a few tears in his eyes.

"Erica!" He hugged me.

"Hey Kid. Sorry to worry you." He shook his head.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." He kissed me and Daddy cleared his throat.

"Kid, I know you're happy she's okay, but my daughter still needs to rest. Please resist from touching her until she is completely recovered." Mama giggled a little.

"Come down Stein. He hasn't seen her conscious for five days." Daddy sighed as he messed with his screw again. Kid had to go back to class and said he'd stop by after school. So a few hours later, Kid came back, but with the other's as well.

"So how are you feeling Erica?" I looked over to Maka.

"I'm doing better. My back kinda hurts, but I can still feel my toes." Black*Star began to pull out his marker and I glared at him. "Black*Star, so help me Death, if you try and draw on my face, I will send my Daddy after you."

"And what will Stein do?"

"Well, I can remove your hands and stitch them to the top of your head." Black*Star quickly put the marker away while Daddy sighed.

"Alright students, I know you're worried about my daughter, but I need to be able to get to her to check how she's doing. So can you please let me through." They all stepped away from my bed except for Kid, Yuki, Suki, and Crona.

He took my temperature, checked my pulse, breathing, and other vital signs.

"Your vital signs are fine. Now." He pulled out a small needle and pricked my toe, I pulled back.

"Ow! That hurt!" He nodded.

"And you still don't have any spinal injuries. Yuki, Suki, can you transform." They did and landed in my hands. "Okay." They changed back and he left.

"So, when are you getting out?" Maka asked.

"A few days, week tops. But I won't be going on missions for a month or so." Everyone nodded. Kid crossed his arms. "What is it babe?" Kid turned.

"What was my father thinking sending you alone like that?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I can take care of myself Kid. I was just sloppy this time." Kid furrowed his eyebrows this time.

"You obviously can't. We started doing groups of two after Maka and Soul went up against Crona to make sure no one else got severely hurt."

"And? You've been on solo missions since then." I said, getting a little annoyed.

"I'm a grim reaper."

"I'm one too! I'm also a witch and a kishin. I was stronger than that kishin I went against, I was just cocky and sloppy. As a meister trying to make death scythes, it's always dangerous and there's always a chance that we could get hurt. I'm not the first one and I sure as hell won't be the last." Kid turned away slightly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried." I sighed.

"You have every right to worry. Like how I worry about you everytime you go off somewhere without me." He came over and kissed me.

"I'm going to stay here with her, Liz, Patty, why don't you have a Yuki and Suki over for tonight." They nodded and everyone began to leave except for Kid. I sighed.

"You worry too much." He wrapped his arms around me. I felt him shiver.

"You didn't open your eyes for five days. I was terrified." I smiled as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kid. I didn't mean to worry you so much. But I'm alright." Kid pulled back and kissed me, pushing me gently to the bed as he crawled ontop of me and kissed me gently. It may have been gentle, but the kiss was full of fire and passion, melting me into the bed I was on.


	29. Chapter 29

**Erica's POV**

I was out of the infirmary after two more days and went home. Daddy was still worried about me, so I had to wait a few days before I could return to class. Once I was able, everyone was happy to see me.

"Erica. It's good to see you can come to class now." I smiled.

"It's good to be back Maka. I just wish Daddy was a little calmer. He still has a tight leash on me right now." They nodded and Crona walked over.

"Are you really okay Erica?" I smiled.

"I'm fine Crona." Ragnarok came out.

"I see you're still wearing that bikini top." I nodded.

"Daddy said it was fine because it makes it so that he can check my back easier." Maka nodded.

"That's understandable." I smiled wide. Then turned to Soul.

"How long did it take for you to fully recover?" Soul cocked his head when I pointed to his chest.

"Oh, not all that long. A month or two." I nodded. Then crossed my arms.

"So that means, as a grim reaper, it should only really take me a week or two, right Kid?" He nodded.

"But it's possible that also being witch and kishin that you might even heal faster." He added. I nodded. I began to stretch when I felt a pull in my back and stopped immediately and put my hands down. "Erica? You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seemed to stretch weird." Kid continued. I cocked my head.

"I did?" I cocked my head slightly.

"Yeah, it was pretty quick." I shrugged.

"Didn't notice." If they found out that my back wasn't actually as healed as it should've been, they'd flip.

Class went through and a month passed pretty quick and I was sent on a mission with Kid. It was in London so I was wearing an actual long-sleeved shirt since it was cold. I had begun to wear clothes that covered my back, telling my friends I wanted to cover some more of my skin, when the truth was that I was hiding the wound on my back that still had stitches.

The thing was, my back didn't heal properly. Something happened that kept it from fully healing, and to be truthful, Daddy didn't even actually know I was on a mission. I lied and said I was going to go hang out with the girls. And lying to him, killed me inside.

"So where's this witch?" I shrugged and right then there was a glow from an old building.

"Found her." We headed to it and found the witch inside. Our mission was to capture the witch and bring her to Lord Death to get some information about where Eureka and Free went, since they disappeared after my aunt died.

We engaged the witch in battle and was putting up a good fight. She used her magic to conjure a golem like creature. It was wielding a club and as Kid shot at the witch, I used Yuki and Suki as fans and dealt with the golem, to keep it from getting Kid.

I was doing fine until I did a back flip to dodge and felt a pull in my back. Shit! And I couldn't just stop, so I continued. With every move I felt a stronger and stronger pull on my back. And the girls noticed.

"You okay Erica? You're moving weird?" I bit my lip.

"I'm fine." I kept fighting and all of a sudden heard a huge rip and felt my back begin to get wet. Kid was gonna flip!

"Erica, what was that?" Kid asked. I looked as the witch got ready to attack him.

"Kid watch out!" He dodged. We weren't making any progress and I could tell that I was losing a lot of blood. I wasn't going to be able to fight this thing for much longer. I got knocked to the ground and the golem lifted his club, about to bring it down when the door got kicked in and hit the golem and in came Daddy wielding Spirit.

Needless to say that with Daddy beating the shit out of the golem with me, it quickly fell, and the witch subdued. Daddy turned to me as I leaned against a wall.

"Erica Stein! You are in some serious trouble young lady!" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about professor?" Daddy made a face as Spirit changed back to his human form.

"She still isn't well enough to go on missions. Her back hasn't even healed since she left the infirmary." Kid's eyes grew as he turned to me. Liz, Patty, Yuki, and Suki changed back and looked at me, just as worried.

"I'm fine guys, really." I said, trying to wave it off.

"Erica." I looked at Kid and smiled. Then my legs buckled and I slid down the wall. I began to black out. "Erica!" And I finished blacking out.

I woke up in the infirmary again, only instead of it being around noon, it was more around late afternoon. The room was filled. All of my friends were there. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. When I looked, I was stitched the the bed with Spirit Sutures.

"Daddy, why am I sutured to the bed?" His arms were crossed and he was not happy.

"Because you tore your stitches out and reopened the injury. You can't move until your back recovers." I frowned.

"Erica." It was Kid. "Why didn't you tell us that your back wasn't healed?" I frowned.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Daddy stood.

"Well it didn't work. Erica, how could you go behind my back like this? I told you that you weren't allowed to go on missions until your back was completely healed! You deliberately disobeyed me, and you lied to me." I closed my eyes and felt a few tears form.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy-"

"Sorry won't cut it! You could've killed yourself!" He marched next to my bed. "What would I have done if I had lost you?" I saw tears in his eyes.

Now, there are two things my father never does. Cry, and show real emotions in front of others. So seeing him cry in a room full of his students, was weird, and hit me hard. And I cried. Kid walked over next, tears in his eyes too.

"He's right Erica. What would have any of us done if you ended up losing your life? Stein would lose his daughter, Crona would have lost the last of his family, everyone would lose a friend, Yuki and Suki would lose their meister, and I would've lost the love of my life." He gently kissed my forehead. I cried more.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to worry you. I mean it." They all smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Erica's POV**

After a month I was able to leave the infirmary. My back was actually beginning to heal, though it was still going to be another month before I could go on missions.

As soon as I walked through my door I was met by Mama, Daddy, Yuki, Suki, Crona, and Death was in a mirror. I cocked my head.

"What's going on?" Daddy chuckled.

"Did you forget already?" Death bounced.

"You had requested that Crona stay with you under Stein and Marie's care." My eyes grew. "I have accepted. Maybe living with you could help him at the academy." I smiled wide.

"Thank you Lord Death." I bowed at the waist. He was going to talk to Stein as I took Crona, Yuki, and Suki to the room that was going to be Crona's. Since I know he's been in the dark for all his life, instead of the dark gray the rest of the house was, I managed to get it a slightly lighter gray.

"I-Is this room mine?" I nodded.

"Yup. I hope it being a little lighter is to your liking." He nodded as Ragnarok came out.

"So where's his girlfriend sleeping?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"House rules are needed to be explained I see. Okay, so first, lock your door before you go to bed. Dad doesn't come and do experiments on people in their sleep anymore, but it's always nice to make sure. Second, Suki and you are NOT allowed in each other's rooms alone." I looked between the two of them. "Third, you mess up what symmetry I have, you will pay for it. Fourth, Ragnarok, if you pick on Crona and threaten him in anyway, I will personally deal with you. I think that's all of them. If you need my Crona, I'll be on the other side of that wall. Okay?" He nodded.

"You didn't answer my question." Ragnarok said.

"The only way to get to Suki's room is through my room. You wanna risk it?" Ragnarok shook his head, as did Crona. "Good. I'm gonna go lay down in my bed okay? My back's beginning to hurt a little." And to my bed I went. The girls stayed with Crona to help him get used to the house. As I opened my door I was pulled in and someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Sorry Erica. I didn't want anyone knowing I was here." I smiled as I cuddled into their arms.

"Oh Kid. I've missed this." He nodded as he held me closer.

"How are you doing? Seriously." I sighed.

"Well, my back hurts a little bit right now and I was about to lay down to give it a rest." Kid nodded and let me lay down and sat next to me on the bed. It was nice, being in my own bed and having Kid next to me.

"I love you Erica." I smiled.

"I love you too Kid." There was a knock on my door.

"Erica, I don't know how to deal with this, can I come in?" I smiled.

"Crona's here?" Kid asked. I nodded.

"Come in." And in came Crona. He saw Kid and cocked his head.

"I thought Suki and I couldn't be in each other's rooms alone. Why can you be alone with Kid?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kid and I haven't done the nasty, remember." Crona blushed. "Not only that, but I'm in no condition to do the nasty anyways, so it's fine. It's not the first time we've been alone in my room." Crona looked uncomfortable. "Anyways, what was it you needed Crona?" He started to fiddle his fingers.

"Well, I don't know how to deal with this." I nodded.

"And what exactly can you not deal with?" He started to shift back and forth between his feet.

"Living with Professor Stein, Miss Marie, Yuki and Suki-chan." I smiled as I stood up from my bed, with some help fro Kid, and walked over to him.

"Crona. You will. This is our family now. Stein and Marie will take good care of you. Yuki and Suki will help you deal with it, and I will too. Don't worry too much about it Crona. Start slow and work up. If that means only leaving your room for school at first, that's okay. We aren't going to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with. Okay?" He smiled.

"Thank you Erica." We hugged.

"If you want to stay in your room for tonight, I'll have Suki bring you supper later, okay?" He nodded and went to his room. Kid came over after I shut the door and helped me get back to my bed.

"So Crona's living with you now?" I nodded.

"Death said it was okay." Kid smiled. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Kid turned to me with a small blush.

"I might have had something to do with it." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Kid." And we continued to kiss until Daddy came in.

"Kid, if you're going to be here and try to keep it a secret, at least try to hide your soul wavelength. And Erica, you need to apply that ointment I made for you." I nodded. He shut the door as I turned to Kid.

"Ointment?" I nodded.

"For my back. It helps speed the healing up a bit. Would you help me put it on?" I blushed a little with Kid. He nodded. I laid on my stomach after removing my shirt and got ready for the ointment. But nothing was happening.

"Kid? What is it?" I felt him gently lay his fingers on my back.

"As happy as I am that your wound is in a symmetrical location, just seeing it makes me so angry. Who could do something like this to you?" I smiled a little.

"Kid, don't worry. Seeing it with your own eyes, you can see that it's healing properly. Now, could you please apply the ointment?" I felt something cold in the middle of my back soon after as Kid began to apply the ointment. I smiled as it soothed the pulling sensation.

"I'm all done." I nodded but just stayed there. "You aren't going to get dressed?" Kid said as he left the bathroom from washing the extra ointment off his hands. I shook my head.

"No, I need to wait until my skin absorbs it. That'll take 30 minutes to an hour." Kid blushed as I turned my head to look at him. "Is that a problem?" He shook his head as he sat down next to me again.

"What will Stein do if he walks in now?" I thought about it.

"He'll threaten to dissect you, though it isn't the first time you've seen me naked from the waist up." Kid blushed and nodded. "Is there something you'd like to do?" Kid blushed more.

"Well, actually, I was hoping that after you finished healing that, maybe, we could..." He trailed off.

"We could?" He turned to me.

"Go on a... date." I smiled.

"I would love to Kid." I sat up, because I didn't need to lay down the entire time the ointment was absorbed, and kissed Kid. Too bad Suki and Yuki flung the door open to tell me something.

"Hey!" They said in unison. I turned to them.

"Girls. First, this is my room, so even though you have to use it to get to yours, you have to knock. Second, he just applied my ointment, so I'm stuck topless for a while. Third, we we're only kissing." They sighed.

"Stein said that he needs to know if Kid's staying for supper or not." I turned to Kid. He shook his head.

"Sorry Erica, but I actually should be heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be at school" I nodded. He kissed me once more. "Good night Erica."

"Good night Kid." And he left on his skateboard. I sighed.

"It's funny." I cocked my head.

"What do you mean Yuki?"

"Remember? Just a few months ago, when they found out who your biological father was, they turned their back and wanted nothing to do with you, but now, after getting an injury like you have, the thought of losing you scares all of them." I smiled.

"It is kind of funny, isn't it." The other two nodded, came and gave me a hug, and went to tell Daddy that Kid wasn't joining us for supper.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say spoilers at this point? How about Manga spoilers? I haven't read the manga, but I go nuts on wiki's, so if you've only watched the anime and not the manga and you don't want spoilers.... is it too late to warn you?...

**Erica's POV**

Another week and I was back in school. I was walking past Kim Diehl's house when I overheard something. I smiled and stood outside and waited for the pink haired meister to come out. When she did she looked at me confused.

"Oh, hello Erica. Did you need something?" I smiled wider.

"So, which animal?" She cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" I gave her the 'seriously' look.

"Eureka's a frog, my mom was a snake. What are you?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I popped my hip.

"You're mother asked if you were going to Witch Mass. So don't bother trying to pull my leg." She started to spaz.

"W-W-What are you going to do to me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Why would I do anything?"

"You know I'm a witch." I stared for a second and pointed to myself.

"Who was my mother?" A little lightbulb came on. "I'm not going to turn in one of my own. I won't even tell anyone. Just tell me what your animal theme is." She nodded.

"Tanuki. And I specialize in healing magic." I smiled.

"Cool. I'm a butterfly. You know the whole symmetry thing and all." She smiled.

"Thank you Erica."

"No problem. You wanna walk to school with me?" She nodded.

"Where are your weapons? And Kid?" I shrugged.

"Yuki and Suki left earlier with Crona, and Kid doesn't know I'm going to school today. So it's going to be a surprise. What about your weapon?"

"She doesn't live with me. So we just met up at school."

"Does she know?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah. I couldn't really not tell her. But she trusts me." I nodded.

"It's nice knowing that I'm not the only one in class." She smiled a little. "Maybe we could hang out more? You, Jacqueline, and I. It'd be fun!" Kim nodded.

"Yeah, it would be. Thanks." I smiled wider. "So... how's your back?" I stopped, as she soon did I turned so that she could see it. "It's healing nicely. Would you like some help with it?" I smiled, but shook my head.

"I don't want to risk exposing your secret." Kim smiled as we walked into the academy. As soon as we opened the door, I was nearly tackled by Kid.

"Erica! Shouldn't you be home? You still need to heal don't you?" I smiled.

"Daddy said I was healed enough to come to school." Kid looked over at Kim and cocked his head. "Oh, I ran into Kim on the way here and we just walked together and I think we really hit it off." I smiled at Kim and she smiled back and then went over to Jacqueline.

"Long time no see." Soul walked over. "How's your back?" I turned and showed my friends.

"I'm happy to see it's healing well Erica."

"Same here Maka." I stretched a little and felt a very tiny pull in the small of m back so I stopped. "Though, I would like it if I could stretch and not have to worry about pulling anything apart." The other's nodded as we sat down and had class. Afterwards we all headed to Maka's place for a bit.

"Hey Blair!" She smiled as she came and hugged me.

"Hey Erica! Soul told me you got hurt." I turned. "Ouch." I nodded.

"It was. But it's healing properly now." I sat down on Kid's lap. He blushed slightly as the others rolled their eyes.

"You two sure are lovey dovey." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Black*Star, it's not much different than what you and Tsubaki are doing." They were sitting next to each other, and his arm was around her, pulling her closer. I rolled my eyes and just slipped to between Kid's legs. "Is this better?" There were a few nods.

"So, how much longer do you have till you can go on missions Erica?"

"About three more weeks. But I'll only be doing one star missions for a while." They nodded. Blair turned into a cat and came and sat on my lap. I slowly started to pet her as conversation continued. I yawned and began to stretch when I felt a pulse inside and I froze. That wasn't normal.

"Erica? Is your back pulling?" I pulled my arms down and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, it is, but I'm fine babe. I just remembered something I needed to do. Yuki, Suki, Crona, you can go on without me when you're done here okay? See you guys later." And I was gone and headed to Death. He turned to me and bounced.

"What is it Erica?" I walked up to him.

"Lord Death, I think Kid's seal on my powers is fading." I felt another pulse. "And I think I'm beginning to make my own madness." Death just stood still.

"My son's seal was very powerful, similar to the one I used to lock up Asura. It shouldn't be fading this quickly." I crossed my arms, then my eyes shot open.

"Jack Chains! His arms had a red glow to them when he cut into my back. Maybe that messed it up!" Death nodded.

"So, how should we fix it?" Death asked. I shrugged.

"Could Kid or you redo the seal?" Death shook his head.

"My seal will keep you bound to Death City. And Kid has to wait another month before he can us it on you again." I cocked my head.

"What? Why?" Death scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's a very difficult process. He needs to rest for a few months to rest a bit." I nodded and felt another pulse.

"So, I have to wait another month, in which case the seal could be completely removed, and I could become the next Kishin... great." Death sighed as we continued to try and find a way to deal with my new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Kim thing is actually in the manga, and I just kinda felt like including it in here because hey, let's put in some more of Erica's witchness in here =)


	32. Chapter 32

**Erica's POV**

Death and I had agreed that I would take madness represents to try and keep myself calm and the kishin instincts at bay until Kid could perform the seal again. We also agreed that no one except for my father, Death, and myself would know about the problem.

"Are you sure you don't want Kid to know? He is your boyfriend and the one who will be resealing you, also the one who originally sealed the kishin part of your soul." I shook my head.

"I don't want to worry him. We both know that if he knew the seal was breaking, that he'd jump straight to sealing it again." Death nodded and I headed home. Yuki, Suki, Crona, Ragnarok, and Mama were sitting in the living room drinking tea while Daddy was on his computer doing work or whatever it was that he actually did on there. They all glanced at me as I shut the door.

"You've been out for a while Erica. Where have you been?" Mama cocked her head slightly as she asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, I just had to do something. Hey Daddy, can I talk to you?" He nodded, but didn't move. I rolled my eyes slightly. "In private." He turned in his chair.

"Why can't you say it in front of everyone? We are all practically family." I popped my hip and tapped my foot.

"Daddy." He sighed and began to roll to the dissection room, somewhere no one would go near. He spun towards me and messed with his screw.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, the seal Kid put on my kishin soul is breaking because of the asshole that cut my back." His eyes narrowed. "And Kid can't seal it again for another month because his soul needs to rest up from last time. So until that time, I'm taking these." I pulled some madness represents out of my shirt.

"This isn't good. I see why you wanted to talk in private. Is it safe to assume that Lord Death, you, and I are the only ones who know?" I nodded. "I see."

"We are the only ones allowed to know. I don't want Kid to exhaust his soul too much." Daddy nodded.

"Alright." And so we put down a schedule on when I'd take them and how to be discrete about it. So for the next week I went and was doing well, though I still felt pulses every so often. However, when I was hanging out with my friends and headed to the bathroom to take the repressants, they fell out of my pocket, and in front of Kid.

"Erica, what are these?" He picked them up and the look on his face when he realized what they were nearly killed me. "Erica, why do you have these?" I paled. I couldn't say anything! I was told to keep it quiet. He turned to Yuki and Suki when I didn't answer.

"We didn't even know she had them. She didn't tell us anything." They looked at me with sad eyes. Kid turned to Crona.

"Do you know? You are her brother. Surely she must have told you something." Crona shook his head.

"She didn't tell me anything either." Ragnarok came out.

"I didn't get anything either. She did want to talk to that weird professor alone last week. The one with all the stitches." Kid turned to me again.

"Erica, I'll ask you one last time before I go to Stein. Why do you have madness represents?" I sighed as I looked away and held out my hand.

"Can I have them back please?" I felt a pulse. Kid pulled his hand back.

"Not until you tell me why you have them." I growled and took a step forward.

"Kid. I mean it. Give them back." He shook his head.

"Tell me." I growled as I felt another pulse. I released my soul protect.

"Sei Sei Symmetry Sei Sei Symmetry Sei Sei Symmetry." Two hands appeared and took the represents from Kid and put them in my hand. I glared hard as tears bit the sides of my eyes and I just left, witch soul blazing as the pulses came stronger and closer together. I burst through my door, grabbed a cup of water and took the represents then headed for my room, not even looking at Daddy.

"Erica, what's wrong?" I slammed my door shut and sat on my bed glaring at the rest of the repressants I had. The fuck did he do that for! There was a knock on my door.

"Erica, it's Yuki and Suki. Can we come in?" I glared at the door.

"Climb the fucking drain pipe if you want to get to your rooms! The doors not opening for anyone!" It was quiet for a few moments and there was another knock.

"Erica, this is your father speaking. Open the door."

"Go dissect something! It's staying closed!" More quiet. Then another knock.

"Erica. It's Lord Death. Open the door." I growled again and opened it, and wouldn't you know it, the whole fucking gang was there.

"What happened to not opening it for anyone?" I glared at Black*Star.

"Black*Star I will kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up." I turned to Death. "Yes Lord Death."

"Why are you locked in your room?" I glared.

"Because when I have to rely on my witch magic to get something back from my boyfriend, I get a little pissy."

"What did he take?" I clenched my fists.

"The represents." I felt another pulse. "And they aren't working right now." And yet another pulse. "And they're getting worse." Death's eyes furrowed.

"Kid." He stood straight.

"Father?" Death turned his head to face his son.

"I told her to take them. Is that enough to keep you from taking them from her again?" Kid shook his head.

"As my girlfriend, I want to know why she's taking madness represents." I growled as I felt another pulse. Death turned to me.

"I told you to tell him Erica." I growled and punched my door frame.

"I didn't tell him for a reason damn it! It's hard enough on me right now!" I shook slightly as I felt another pulse, but this one was stronger than the others. I turned around and faced my room. "Go away." I walked in and slammed the door. The pulse happened again, and for a brief second I felt a quick surge of madness. The seal was breaking faster as my rage increased.

"Fucking represents. Not working after not taking them on time." I growled as another pulse coursed through my body and madness consumed me before releasing me. I punched the wall. "I can't stay here like this. At this rate, I will become the next kishin."


	33. Chapter 33

**Erica's POV**

I was laying in my bed, fighting the madness that wanted to be released. I had taken the repressants, but they weren't working anymore. I tossed and turned and once morning hit I could physically feel the seal crack. And that wasn't good. It hadn't broken, but it was getting closer to being so.

"Damn it." I went to school and Kim came up to me.

"You okay Erica? Your soul protect isn't on." I sighed as I put it up. I didn't put it back up after taking my represents from Kid.

"I'll be fine Kim. Don't worry about it." She nodded and went away. I sat in my seat as Kid came over to me.

"Erica. Are you okay now?" I nodded. "Then will you tell me why you had the represents?" I turned to him and glared as a strong pulse went through my body.

"Drop it. I'm not going to tell you." He growled and as I turned away from him, he forced me to look at him.

"Erica. I'm worried. I want to know why you're taking madness represents." I growled and stood, turning to him with not just any glare, but a death glare.

"I said drop it! I'm not going to tell you! Death the Kid I swear to your father that if you don't drop it I will fucking kill you!" And there was another huge crack, and it looked like Kid could hear it. Not only that, but he looked horribly upset, and the entire room was staring now.

"Erica. I just want to know. Tell me." I growled as I was hit with another strong pulse, a rush of madness, and one final crack as the seal fell and I felt the change begin. My brown hair turned black with white markings, my eyes red with with the kishin marking, and the kishin marking appeared on my forehead. Just then, Stein walked in.

"E-Erica! What are you doing?! Young lady change back right no-" I turned to him and held out my hands. I made a holding gesture, and Yuki and Suki came to my hands. I sent a wind at him and smiled darkly as I allowed madness to be released from myself and left quickly.

"Erica? What are you doing? Why can't we change back?" I released my soul protect.

"Well dear Yuki, I have the ability to force weapons to change, and once I have my hands on them, they can't change back." I made it to where Arachne's castle was and put up a madness field. I made a madness funnel and smiled wide. I wasn't going to hide from them. The DWMA would know exactly where I was. The question was, when are they going to come get me.

I laid back on a rock and chuckled darkly as I could feel Yuki and Suki shaking. The madness was flowing through my veins happily. I stretched as I sensed someone coming in. I dropped the field briefly and closed it when the individual came in. When I turned, it was Daddy. He had been affected by the madness and came to me. I snuggled down into my rock.

"Erica, why aren't we being affected by the madness?" I looked down at Suki.

"I don't want you to be. Simple as that." Daddy came and laid against the rock I was laying on.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Well Daddy, now that I'm not angry anymore, I want them to come and get me. I want them to fight me. I want to see what they will do, now that they have seen me turn into a kishin." I smiled as I stood.

"Erica?" I walked to the center of the platform and smiled. I ripped the straps off my bikini top, and ripped a slit up the sides of my mini skirt. I took my bows out and let my hair fall down my shoulders.

"I thought that maybe, I should maybe look the part of a mad kishin. Too bad I can't make myself asymmetrical. I'd make more madness." I looked up and smiled. The human and reaper soul inside where writhing in pain as my witch soul bathed in the madness.

"Erica..." I lifted Yuki as I smiled at her.

"I may be a kishin right now, but my anger has subsided. Don't worry." I laid back down. "Besides, I still need to rest my back. It's not completely healed remember." A week later, I sensed more people. I stood as I held Yuki and Suki tight. I dropped the field completely as most the DWMA came onto my rock.

"Erica Gorgon!" I growled as Daddy came next to me.

"It's Erica Stein damn it!" Daddy turned his screw a few times as I released him from my grip.

"I'll leave them to it." And he walked away. I stood in the center of the DWMA troops. I saw Kid and he was definitely angry.

"Erica! What is wrong with you?!" I popped my hip and pointed at him with Yuki.

"Your fucking seal broke. That's what's wrong with me. When I got my back sliced by that idiot a few months back, he somehow managed to weaken the seal and strengthen my kishin soul. That's why I had the represents, to keep the urges back. But because of you." I glared as I whipped Yuki down and I tightened my grip. "Because you didn't give me the represents back and kept me from taking them, they stopped working, and the angrier I got, the more the seal weakened, to the point where I actually began to hear and feel it physically crack." Kid glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He started walking over.

"Because! Your father told me how you still weren't ready to perform the seal again. So we were biding time until you could again." He continued over and lifted a hand.

"Stay back everyone. She's my girlfriend. I'll deal with her."

"What?! Are you trying to take all the glory?"

"Black*Star, this is my problem. Not yours. Or anyone else's. So stand back." He was about four meters away when I used Suki to send a strong wind at him. "So you aren't going to do this easily." I smiled.

"That'd be no fun. And besides, we've never sparred before. This will be fun." And we started. We were still pretty evenly matched. Kid swung his leg at me and I blocked it and smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" I slipped above him and came down at him, kissing his forehead before landing.

"I'm having fun. Should I spice things up a bit?" I allowed madness to flow from my body. "We could both fall into madness and see how well matched we are then." Kid frowned.

"Don't joke with me Erica." I smiled as I had the madness surround him, but not take him over.

"I'm not. Though if it bugs you that much." I pulled the madness away as I ran at him and kicked near his face, but he blocked it.

"You're sloppy." I frowned as I spun and got the other side.

"Correction, I'm symmetrical." I stood in a symmetrical stance as he began to stare. I slowly walked over to him and leaned forward. "Which means you won't hit me and risk ruining the symmetry. I know all your battle quirks. And you know mine, but unless you activate the lines of Sanzu, you can't bring me down." I kicked the other side of his head. The others were about to get in when he stopped them.

"I told you! This is my fight!" He came at me as the battle continued.

"You can't defeat me. Not while I'm a kishin." I spun out of the way of a bullet.

"I don't want to defeat you." I stopped and cocked my head.

"Why not?" He jumped up.

"Because I love you." And when he came down, he changed from a kick to more of a dive and his lips crashed into mine as he knocked me to the ground and pinned me. Yuki, Suki, Liz, and Patty were thrown from our hands as we stayed like that for what felt like hours. We split for a minute.

"Kid. I-" And his lips landed on mine again as I felt his reaper soul begin to seal my kishin soul again. However, after I was sealed and changed back, he didn't move. He actually pushed his lips into mine harder. He slithered his tongue out and I opened my mouth as we made out. Someone cleared their throat.

"She's back to normal and her kishin soul has been sealed. You can get off my daughter now Kid." And we ignored him until we were satisfied with our kiss.

"I love you Erica." Tears dripped off from Kid's face and landed on mine. I was crying as well.

"I love you too Kid." He picked me up bridal style and I cuddled into him.

"We did what we came to do. Let's go back to Death City." And we did. I was placed under house arrest for a month, but Kid came and visited me frequently, and when he couldn't, some of the others came. Kim even came over once or twice with Jacqueline to hang out. My back had finished healing and after the month I was able to go on my regular missions, with Kid close by.


	34. Chapter 34

**Erica's POV**

It's been ten years since Maka took my biological father down. Daddy and Mama got married a few years afterwards. Soul, Yuki, Suki, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki had all become Death scythes. Tsubaki and Black*Star had a kid and got married, Soul and Yuki got married, Crona and Suki are engaged.

I was walking around the academy with a wide smile. I was a three star meister and a teacher here at the academy. I wasn't the only three star meister. Maka and Black*Star are as well. And Kid? Well...

"Erica Death, please report to the Death room." I smiled. That's right. Kid and I got married, a few years ago actually. I walked into the Death Room with a wide smile on my face.

"Hello Death." He turned and took off his mask. His golden eyes sparkled as his Sanzu lines were permanently connected.

"Please Erica. You don't need to call me Death." I giggled as I walked onto the platform.

"Yes, but calling you Kid at our age is a little weird isn't it." He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"But it's my name." I giggled a little and kissed him back.

"That is true Kid." He smiled. "So, may I ask why you've called me here dear?" Kid chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight." I smiled.

"So sudden. But we would need to get a babysitter for Sei." Kid smiled and kissed me again.

"Do you think Maka would mind?" I shook my head.

"I'll ask her." I kissed him again and went and asked Maka.

"Of course! I would love to watch over Sei again." I smiled.

"Thanks Maka." After the day was over I went home. "Sei, Mama's home!" And around the corner came Kid's and my daughter. A two year old with bright golden eyes and brown hair.

"Mama!" She hugged my legs and giggled. "I miss you." I smiled and hugged her as Blair turned the corner.

"Thanks again Blair." She smiled.

"Anything for an old friend." I smiled wider. "Are you and your hubby doing anything soon?" I nodded. "Do you need me?" I shook my head.

"You already watch Sei during the day, and besides, Maka would really like to see Sei again anyways." Blair nodded as she left after I paid her and a few hours later Kid came home.

"Daddy!" And Sei tackled his legs.

"Hello Sei." He picked her up and she squealed happily. I smiled as he came over and kissed my forehead. "You ready?" I sighed and giggled.

"Yes, Maka's already here. Sei, be a good girl for Auntie Maka okay? Mama and Daddy will be back to tuck you in." She nodded as Kid put her down and she ran to have Maka read to her. We headed out. Kid on his skateboard carrying me bridal style.

"It's been awhile since we've gone out." I nodded.

"It has. And may I ask where we're going love?" He kissed me.

"Somewhere we can be alone." I giggled. "What?" I smiled as I leaned into him.

"Oh I'm just thinking how much has happened since we first met. You were so asymmetrical." He frowned slightly.

"Yes, and you're still a witch." I smiled.

"But you still love me." He smiled back.

"Yes, I do love you." He kissed me.

"And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
